Embrace the Darkness
by Catyfun
Summary: Police AU. Levi is an overworked detective for the city of Trost. The mysterious gang called 'The Titans' have been linked to several murders in the neighboring city of Shiganshina and the carnage continues as they move onto Trost. It is up to Levi to stop the elusive gang while trying to not get distracted by the green eyed brat who decides to show up at the worst times. Riren
1. 1st Night

Modern day police themed AU. Levi and Eren pairing.

Genre: Romance, crime, mystery, and a splash of supernatural.

I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors, this has no beta-reader.

Also I will be using 'Night' instead of 'Chapter'. The 'Night' has nothing to do with the actual day in the story, just a way to count chapters.

This is also on AO3 if you prefer to read it there. I will be updating weekly on Mondays or Tuesdays.

**Warning:** Sexual acts and themes, Yaoi/MaleXMale, Gore, and Violence. Basically smut with blood, but not together.

I do not own _Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin_, Hajime Isayama does.

Buckle up your seat belts because this is going to be one hell of a fun ride. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>1st Night <strong>

* * *

><p>It was a gray Friday, and the clouds had dominated the sky blocking out the rays of the sun. Weather reports said that a storm was coming from the northwest, bringing rain and possible lightning. A storm was just what Levi Ackerman needed to top off one of the worst weeks in his life. Employed by the city of Trost as a special detective, it seemed that Levi was always on call. Having been called in at ungodly hours in the morning every day this week to follow phony leads on the mysterious gang called the 'Titans', Levi was in serious need of a strong drink and some well-deserved sleep.<p>

After another bogus report about the Titans, Levi's partner, Erwin Smith, and Hanji Zoe, the station's forensic scientist, decided it was a good time to take the overworked man out to a local bar that they frequented. The theme of the bar was modern retro; there were no sharp lines or edges throughout the place, everything was smooth and rounded out. There was a healthy mix of wood and chrome complemented by neutral grays and splashes of neon. The bar tonight was not too packed and the trio was able to sit at a tall round wooden table with an elongated pear shaped chrome stand; sitting on neon green half egg shaped bar stools. The bar even had an area with old 80's and 90's arcade games and a pool table colored neon blue and chrome. In the corner was a revamped vintage juke box playing a variety of older and newer songs. The bar seemed to cater toward the younger generation, so most of the crowd was young, however the trio knew the owner Hannes and had been loyal customers since opening day.

Waving at the older blond owner behind the bar, Erwin ordered a round of Autumn Maple beer and a single glass of malt whisky for Levi, who needed it after all the hours he put in this week. The pear shaped pitcher of the beer came along with a glass of amber liquid with a large spherical ice cube. The blond haired blue eyed Nordic giant poured the beer for his companions and raised his glass above the table.

"Here's to surviving a rough week." Erwin cheered, clinking his glass against Hanji's and Levi's before they gulped down the strong liquid that tasted like a thanksgiving dessert. Levi let out a small content sigh as he set down his glass; this was just what he needed to forget about his tough week.

"This stuff is so good! How anyone can make such a bitter drink taste this delicious is beyond my skill." Hanji declared as her hazel eyes studied the brown ale behind thick rimmed glasses.

"Well you don't exactly dabble in the art of brewing." Erwin laughed out, taking another swig of the beer.

"Maybe I should…" Hanji's eyes glazed over as she thought of all the insane combinations of food and beer she could make. Levi tugged on her messy brown pony tail, bringing her back down to earth. "Well it is certainly a better hobby than obsessing over a gang that we don't even know is in Trost or not."

"Agreed." With that Levi downed the rest of his beer in one go. The topic of The Titans was not a pleasant one but it was going to be brought up at some point. The alcohol was starting to take effect relaxing his body and slightly fuzzing his mind up; he was not at the point of being drunk, barely at the point of buzzed.

"The rumors of The Titans moving to Trost has caused a bunch of copycat criminals to act, their only problem is that they are not The Titans. I have read and reread all the reports and seen all the crime photos from the Shinganshina department, and I am just as stumped as they are. The Titans can pull of the perfect crime without leaving a single trace of their presence. The only way we know that it's them is because there is no evidence besides all the victims' napes are cleanly cut with an unknown blade and the Titan's trademark sticker." Erwin stated, his eyes down cast and dark, and his brow furrowed in thought.

"Trying to catch The Titans is like catching smoke with your bare hands. It is nigh impossible, but somehow we are going to have to do it." Levi spoke running his long slender fingers through his neatly parted silky black locks before they met with the fuzz of the undercut. His companions nodded in agreement. Even the thought of hunting down and capturing the elusive gang put him in a foul mood, so to hopefully help lighten it, Levi grabbed his whisky; taking a generous gulp of the fiery ambrosia.

The door of the bar swung open, letting the cold gusts of wind from the approaching storm into the warm room. A lone young man waltzed into the bar, his chocolate brown hair was horribly windswept and his clothes were slightly damp from the small amount of rain. The young man glanced around the room heading toward the bar. As he scanned the room his tropical-green eyes lingered on Levi's steel-blue ones. The young man smiled seductively as he continued to the bar.

The first thing Levi noticed about the young man was his attire; a loose unzipped black hoodie, a black V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. The second thing Levi noticed was how toned the young man was; his abdominals could roughly be seen through the shirt, his legs were long and sculpted, and his ass was perfectly round but firm. The last thing that Levi noticed were his eyes; a complex shade of greens and blues with hints of gold.

Erwin and Hanji observed the lingering look the young man gave Levi and the slight smirk that crossed his usual stoic face.

"He is a fine catch, don't you think?" Hanji remarked slyly as she eyed the short male before her. It was a well-known fact that Levi Ackerman swung both ways, pouncing on whatever delicious pray he found; however relationships never lasted long due to the fact that his job required so much of his life and the fact that his personality was the opposite of his charming looks.

"Indeed he is." Levi glanced back at the young man who was leaning over the bar giving the room a beautiful view of his perfect ass. In his hand he held what looked like an Irish Trashcan, as he politely chatted with the bar tender.

"If you want to take him home, I suggest you do it quickly or I might just take a swing at him." Erwin stated. He was completely serious as he admired the exotic young man.

"Well then, I guess I will see you guys on Monday." Levi downed the rest of his drink, not even tasting it as he pushed the burning liquid down his throat. "You better not call me in this weekend, or I swear I will murder one of you or quite possibly both of you." He got off the neon green bar stool, giving the two a threatening glare then casually made his way to the bar.

The young man glanced behind him and watched as the ravenette in a white dress shirt, navy cardigan and dark wash jeans approach the bar.

"Hello there." The young man scooted over slightly to make more room for the man who settled at the closest neon blue stool.

"Good evening to you too." Levi replied, ordering another glass of whisky not taking his eyes off the alluring young man. The brunette turned to face the man arching his back seductively as he leaned against the cool surface of the bar. "Aren't you little young to be drinking that?" His head nodded to the vibrant turquoise drink with an upside-down red bull inside it.

Vibrant green locked onto steel blue as a soft laugh escaped his voluptuous lips. "I could ask you the same question." A rare smile ghosted his lips as he took a sip of the whisky. Even though Levi was the ripe old age of twenty seven, he still retained his looks from when he was in college.

"Touché. What is a vixen like you doing here without company?" Levi smoothly asked, propping an arm up on the chrome bar top. The young man slightly blushed at the comment.

"Who said that I am here without company?" The brunette shamelessly feasted his vibrant eyes on all the man had to offer, which was notably more than most men. Levi raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm alone tonight, but maybe not for long." He rested a tanned hand on top of Levi's inner thigh, rubbing slow sensual circles. It took all of Levi's concentration not to jump the young man then and there in the bar.

Placing his unoccupied hand over the brunette's, Levi posed an offer: "Shall we finish up our drinks and venture into the storm?"

"Sounds perfect…um?" The young man glanced over as he picked up the red bull letting the contents of the energy drink mix with the rest of the liquid, lighting the shade of turquoise to more of a green.

"Levi" He sipped the amber ale, the ice clinking against the glass.

"Eren" The young vixen lifted the colorful drink to his lips, parting them slightly. Levi watched the tantalizing scene, his body longing to claim those lips with his own. The brunette's unique eye's calmed as he drank the satisfying alcohol and they reminded Levi of the color of the drink.

"So, Eren, what color are your eyes?" Levi stared directly in them as if he was searching for the answer.

"Green?" Eren was caught off guard by the question. No one had ever asked him what color his eyes were, and in all honesty he never bothered to really study the color of them. Levi caressed Eren's cheek, softly rubbing this thumb under the luminous eye.

"It is almost a turquoise but not quite as they are greener. Turquoise green is too dark for them to be called that." Eren leaned into Levi's touch, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "They look like tropical ocean waters as the sun shines its bright rays."

"Hmm…really?" By this point Eren had gracefully moved himself onto Levi's lap. Moist lips greeted each other in a drunken kiss. Levi could taste the lingering sweet alcohol on the vixen's lips as he ran a hand down the young man's back to his round ass, grasping it firmly. After a few moments Eren reluctantly pulled away, his unique tropical eyes hooded with lust.

"They are beautiful." Levi whispered in a husky voice, giving one last squeeze. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders pressing his lips to the shell of his ear.

"Can we venture into the storm now…" Eren breathed out, his tone laced with desire as he rolled his hips to emphasize. Levi's drunken mind was taken over by the urge to fuck the living daylight out of him. It took sheer will power to not succumb to his primal desires just yet.

Levi asked Hannes to put both drinks on his tab before hurriedly leaving the bar with a strong arm draped around Eren's waist.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door of Levi's apartment was closed, Eren was shoved against the nearest wall as Levi captured his voluptuous lips in a heated kiss. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, pulling the man closer so that their clothed erections pressed together, moaning slightly at the contact. Levi withdrew before attacking once more. Fingers threaded their way through soft locks of brown as Levi licked Eren's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Eren gladly gave. Tongues twisted together in a sloppy battle for dominance. Eren was quickly overpowered but did not care, relishing in the feeling of being dominated.<p>

Parting from their heated kiss to regain control over their lungs, Levi locked his hooded eyes on the soft tan flesh in the crook of Eren's neck. Latching his mouth on the sweet skin, he bit down hard earning a pleasured whine as fingers tangled in his silky black locks. After indulging himself in the act of marking what was his tonight, he kissed the dark purple and red hickey groping at Eren's perfect ass. Hoisting all of Eren's weight in his arms, Levi somehow managed to get both of them to his room through his drunken lust filled state and Eren's very distracting lips.

Levi dropped Eren in the middle of the king sized bed as Eren let out a surprised yelp at the sudden lack of contact. Levi all but tore off his clothing, truly revealing just how muscular he was. Eren licked his lips hungrily at the sight of the well-built man, his tropical green eyes darkening with desire. Levi fished out a bottle of lube and a condom from the side table, tossing them on the bed. Upon seeing the brunette's attention drawn toward his body and not the task he should be doing, Levi climbed on top of Eren removing the clothing that was blocking him from the skin to skin contact he craved. Eren gazed up at Levi, shamelessly spreading his body, inviting Levi to taste more of him. Levi's eye twitched as he studied the exotic young man underneath him. Eren was slightly more toned than he first imagined, however it only added to his appeal. Despite the muscle, Eren was on the skinnier side with slightly more curves around his hips and ass.

Levi locked his lips with Eren's, his fingers wandering the extensive lines and dips of the vixen's chest. Eren kissed back harder, every touch felt like fire, leaving burning trails of desire on his skin. Levi smirked into the kiss, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths when they parted. Levi nipped and sucked the skin of Eren's neck and chest before he latched his mouth on a pert nipple. Swirling his tongue around the bud, Levi pinched the uncovered nipple between his fingers. Twisting and pulling on the bud before he switched his mouth's attention, he listened to the sweet sounds that flowed from Eren. Eren grew impatient as his member painfully throbbed in its clothed prison. Thrusting his hips up, Eren sought more friction, practically whining from the lack of attention on his lower section.

Levi got the memo and palmed the large bulge in Eren's briefs, enjoying the low moan that followed. Hooking his fingers under the band, Levi ripped off the garment freeing the already wet cock; precum dripped from the tip. Levi licked up the shaft collecting all the juices with his tongue. He kissed the tip of the head before he inhaled the member. Eren threw his head back against the sheets, his eyes rolling behind their lids as he released a loud moan. The way Levi's tongue pressed the underside of his shaft as he took Eren's cock in his mouth sent Eren to ecstasy; heat pooled in his abdomen.

Levi reached out to the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, still giving attention to Eren's cock. Slowly a lubed up finger was pressed into Eren, twisting while it moved in and out. Eren cried out in pleasure as another digit was added, the fingers scissoring and coaxing the muscles to relax. A third finger was added, driving Eren to the brink of blissful insanity, but Eren craved more. Eren raised his legs, gripping his ass cheeks as he spread them as wide as possible. Levi removed his fingers and mouth from Eren, slightly confused by the movement.

"Fuck me Levi. Pound me until I can't see straight…Please I need your cock!"

The last strings of rational thought snapped as primal desire took control of Levi's mind. Levi tore his boxers off, tossing them to the side of the room. Eren's eyes widened in delight at the sight of Levi's generous member. In one quick motion Levi put on the condom, giving his cock a few lubed up strokes before lining himself up at Eren's entrance. Levi let out a satisfied groan as he gradually pushed into Eren. Tears pricked the corners of Eren's eyes as Levi filled him up, it felt amazing. Eren rolled his hips giving Levi the 'good to go' sign to move. Levi spent no time building up to a quick pace, for both of them craved a hard and fast fuck.

"God, Eren, you're so tight." Levi's voice was husky and low as he pounded into the vixen below him.

"You're…the one…who is so…Ahh BIG!" Eren cried out in between his panting sounds of pleasure.

Eren's moans and Levi's groans mixed in with the sound of slapping skin, creating a sexual melody that added to the enjoyment of the whole situation. Levi angled himself a slightly different way, hitting the bundle of nerves that blurred Eren's vision with ecstasy.

"Right…theahher…"

Levi continued his assault on the exact spot Eren told him to. He could feel his oncoming orgasm, as he reduced the vixen to a jumble of incoherent sounds. Levi leaned over and captured one of Eren's nipples in his mouth, pumping Eren's sopping wet erection. Eren trembled in ecstasy, crying out Levi's name as he was pushed over the edge, thick ribbons of white cum spilt onto his stomach. Levi gazed into Eren's beautiful hooded eyes, licking his lips and claiming Eren's once again. Levi thrust deeply into Eren several more times before he too succumbed to the euphoria of his orgasm.

Levi collapsed on top of Eren, as they rode out their highs. Removing himself from Eren, Levi strode to the bathroom to clean himself off, tossing Eren a warm damp cloth to do the same. Eren wiped his cum and sweat from his body, discarding the cloth across the room, climbing under the soft covers. After a few moments Levi joined him, pulling the vixen into a warm embrace. Eren snuggled into the man's hold, using his arm as a pillow. Levi drifted off to sleep, the sleep he desperately needed after his long week, Eren held tightly to his chest.

Minutes passed before Eren deemed Levi completely asleep. Carefully maneuvering out of the man's hold, he quickly gathered up his discarded clothing. Tugging on his pants, Eren waltzed out of the bedroom into the rest of the dark apartment. It was clean and simple, the necessary furniture was there and it lacked clutter as everything seemed to have a place. Eren surveyed the room, looking for the information he came here for. His eyes fell upon the slightly untidy stack of folders full of documents on the glass coffee table.

'Found you' Eren thought triumphantly, opening one of the folders up and scanned its contents. Eren made himself at home on the black leather couch, reading all the documents had to offer. After all the information was stored in his brain, he placed the folders back in their spot perfectly. He stopped at the door of the apartment taking one last glance toward the bedroom.

'That was one damn good fuck.' Eren traced the outline of one of the hickeys as he slipped out of the apartment as if he was never there.

* * *

><p>The storm was at its peak, bombarding the city with cold rain as purple lightning streaked the night. Illuminated by the flashes of light, three shadowy figures looked down upon the streets of Trost, seemingly unaware of the storm that raged around them. Glowing eyes peered through the impenetrable darkness that hung around their bodies. They observed a stream of onyx smoke fly through the buildings toward them. Suddenly they were joined by a fourth shadow as it landed effortlessly on the top of the skyscraper.<p>

"Did you get the information?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And?"

"We are in the clear, the police know nothing."


	2. 2nd Night

If I haven't mentioned this earlier, Eren is 170cm/5'7ft tall and Levi is 160cm/5'3ft tall; they are both full grown.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi was woken up by the blaring beeps from his ring tone. Still half asleep he blindly groped for his phone on the glass night stand. Groaning and blinded by the bright light from the phone he slid a finger across the screen.<p>

"What the fuck." Levi spat venom at the caller.

"It's The Titans. They-" Erwin's tired voice was cut off.

"Yeah, sure. Fuck you." Levi hung up, tossing the phone next to his pillow. He snuggled back under the covers, reaching his arms to hold the vixen that should be in them. He opened his drowsy eyes when he was met with cold bed sheets. There was no sleeping brown haired male with the most beautiful tropical green eyes. He glanced over to night stand where his alarm clock with glowing blue numbers read '2:43'.

"Shitty brat left…" He trailed off as his ring tone once again pieced the night. "You are fucking kidding me." Levi draped his arm over his eyes, his nose burying in the crook of his elbow.

"No" Levi yelled into his phone as soon as he accepted the call.

"Levi, listen to me. I don't want to be up either but this is the real deal, not a phony, but this is the work of The Titans. Look I spared you the time of confirming the crime scene and it is them, but I need you here now." Erwin's tired but stern voice was still audible through all the groaning Levi was doing.

"Erwin" He pleaded.

"Levi"

"Fuck you." Levi sat up rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep from them. "Where is it?" He sighed in defeat; there was no way he was going to get out of this case.

"South side residential, I will text you the address, I expect to see you in fifteen."

"Make that twenty." Levi pressed the end call button a little harder then he meant, tossing it on the unoccupied pillow. Moments after the call was ended Levi received the text with the address. Ignoring the text he reluctantly pried the warm covers off his exposed body, wincing slightly at the cool air. The constant patter of rain steadily drumming away at the windows, reminded Levi about the storm that raged outside the safety of his apartment. This morning was not turning out to be one he would enjoy.

Briskly walking into the bathroom, Levi braced himself for the flood of bright light that would assault his eyes when he flicked the switch. Light poured down from the recessed lighting, illuminating the room. The walls were a light gray with dark brown stone floors. There was a long gray stone counter top with two sinks custom cut into the stone at a triangular angle downward. The faucets were thin, arched, and stainless steel and touching the top of them controlled the water flow and temperature. A rectangular mirror hung on the counter wall running the length of the counter. Next to the counter was a modern black toilet and opposite it was a large shower that could easily fit three people. The door was clear glass allowing anyone a splendid view of the shower, if it was in use. Dark gray and green stone lined the shower and at the end there was a seat that looked like it was carved out of the rock to fit perfectly in its spot.

Levi having adjusted to the onslaught of light on his drowsy eyes pulled down a large fluffy gray towel setting it neatly on the stone countertop. He entered the large shower and quickly turned the dials to scorching hot. Frigid water streamed down from high above, but it only lasted for a few seconds before the magma heated water replaced it. Relishing in the heat, Levi felt himself relax, his muscles unwinding and the stress momentarily leaving his body. Reaching for the shampoo he quickly poured a small amount into his hand, scrubbing the little dirt and grime from it causing the thick liquid to foam. The water washed away all the grime from his hair, the foam flowing off his body until there was none left. He did not have the luxury to completely clean his body the way he wanted too, so he had to settle for a quick scrub with the loofah. Cutting the water flow off with the dial, Levi ran his fingers through his hair, combing it back and out of his face.

Hurriedly drying his muscular form with the towel he strode to his closet pulling on a clean pair of boxers, his black work pants, and a crisp white button-down that he had no time to iron. He grabbed his black trench coat and slung a black tie around his neck as he made his way back to the bath room. He tied the tie with practiced ease before parting his damp back hair perfectly off center. After assessing his appearance and deeming it acceptable, not perfect but with the time crunch he was on it would have to do, he threw his coat on slipping his phone, wallet, and keys into its pockets. Levi hastily put on a pair of white socks and raced to his door slipping on the black shoes that where neatly lined there. With a slight sigh Levi left the apartment, the door clicking as it shut.

* * *

><p>Levi slammed the door of his sleek black car, as he strode across the street toward the crime scene. The black concrete had a thin layer of water running down it from the icy rain that pelted the earth as the storm raged on. The two-story cookie cutter house was taped off by yellow caution tape as red and blue lights flashed off the side of the house and the wet ground from the police cars. A petite woman with strawberry blonde hair dashed toward him, lifting the caution tape for him.<p>

"Detective Levi, right this way, Detective Erwin is waiting for you inside." The woman gently smiled as she led him inside the house, grateful to be out of the storm. The pungent scent of blood and death filled his nostrils as soon as he stepped foot through the door. He felt an abnormal heaviness to the air inside the house, like a chill was slowly seeping into his bones turning them into solid ice.

"Thanks Petra" Levi gave a slight nod and continued through to the living room.

Erwin was standing behind a cream plush sofa where two blond preteens, a male and a female, sat slumped together. The female's head rested on the males shoulder while the males head leaned against the female's. They could have been mistaken for sleeping if it were not for the fact that blood trailed down the backs of their necks staining the backs of their shirts. The forty or so inch flat screen TV was on the home screen of some movie, the classical song playing on its endless repeat cycle. Erwin looked up from studying the two preteens.

"You are five minutes late."

"I told you to make it twenty." Levi shrugged, skillfully pulling two white latex gloves over his hands, joining Erwin on the backside of the couch. "What do we got?"

"Six dead, these two" He pointed to the two preteens "Two children barely the age of five upstairs and their parents in the kitchen."

"Shit"

"Yeah, it doesn't look good."

Levi bent down to inspect the wounds. The naps of the preteen's necks were perfectly sliced open; the blood was not yet a deep red meaning the wound happened recently only a few hours prior. The wound was clean and effortless as if the blade had cut through water not flesh and bone.

"Where is four-eyes?" Levi asked, still studying the preteens.

"Hanji is upstairs examining the two children." Erwin answered, walking back to the hallway. "Follow me."

Levi glanced once more at the two before following his partner up the flight of stairs and into a small light blue room. Hanji was bent over the sleeping form of a young boy with platinum blond hair, no older than the age of five. At first glance nothing was wrong with the boy until Levi took a second look. The dark blue pillow and sheets were stained with blood that had soaked into them around the boy's neck. The bed sheets were untouched as if the boy was still sleeping; it showed no signs that the boy had been moved post mortem or at all. Hanji turned around to face them her eyes gleaming in pure fascination at the mystery before them.

"Ah it looks like grumpy gills has arrived. Good Morning Levi!" She rushed to Levi wrapping her arms around him in a bone crushing hung.

"Good morning my ass, this morning has been shit. Four-eyes just tell me what you know." He struggled against her, pushing her off and glaring daggers her way. She looked slightly upset before turning her attention back to the murdered boy.

"Well this is truly a mystery! The boy was murdered in his sleep and there is no sign of a struggle. Whoever the killer is, they were somehow able to slice the nape of his neck without moving him from his position of lying on his back. I have never seen this before! I mean, I saw the pictures and read the reports from Shinganshina, but I never imagined that it was this immaculate. Nothing is out of place at all! The boy's head was never moved and neither was his body. It was like one minute he was laying here asleep the next his neck was cut and he was dead. This is so fascinating! If I cou-"

"What was the cause of death?" Levi interrupted her before she got off topic.

"Well even though there is a lot of blood, the cause of death is not from loss of blood. If I can move him…" She glanced at Erwin asking permission to move the body. He gave a quick nod; she easily bent his neck unnaturally forward. "The actual cause of death is his severed spine, just like all the other victims. The weapon easily cut the splenius capitis muscle, semispinalis capitis muscle, and in-between the C2 and C3 cervical vertebrae going through the invertabral disc, thus severing the spine completely from the brain."

"Do you have an idea of what the weapon is?"

"It is a blade or some sort, sharpened to a very fine point. Honestly I have no clue to what the weapon may be, best bet is a katana but the way this cut is, it is unlikely. No blade that big could ever pull of this murder. Also how many people actually have a sword like that in pristine condition to kill, very few. I can name you all the weapons it isn't."

"No don't." Levi raised his hand to stop her. "Is the second kid like this one?"

"Identical!"

"You can take the body now." Levi calmly walked out of the room and down the hall toward the stairs. Mike, another Nordic giant, was carrying a stretcher with a white body bag neatly folded under his arms as he climbed the stairs. Waiting for the giant to pass, Levi side stepped into another open bed room. The walls were painted a light pink with decals of unicorns and castles. Princess dolls and fluffy balls of varying pink were piled in a corner. The small bed was empty, however the blood stained pink sheets revealed it had not been empty for long. Glancing around the room Levi noticed the window latch was down, meaning the window was locked. There was no way for the murderers to come or go through this window. The wood of the floor creaked slightly behind him. Levi turned to face Erwin standing on the threshold, his deep blue eyes resting on the bloodstained bed sheets.

"Show me the parents." Levi stated in monotone. Erwin wordlessly lead Levi down the stairs, past the living room that was now empty of its two dead occupants and into the kitchen. Levi studied the room steel-blue eyes absorbing the scene before him like a sponge would water. The kitchen was updated with modern fixtures, stainless steel appliances, cream granite counter tops and light green back splash. The white tile floor was stained red by the drying sticky blood that had gushed out from the large dirty blond man who lay crumpled on the floor. A women with her golden hair tied up in a messy bun was draped over the sink with unfinished dishes scattered around the counter. The soapy water had turned a bright red from the blood that had run down from the large pristine slash on the nape of her neck. The way her head abnormally fell forward exposing the cleanly cut muscle and bone of her neck to the world was sickening.

The way everything in house had been pristine and untouched by anyone but the owners of it, the way the air weighed down almost as if you could cut it with a knife, and the way every single member of the house had been precisely killed by severed spines all pointed to one possible source; The Titans. Levi had dealt with blood and death before; it was his team's specialty to solve murder cases. So the concept of these murders shouldn't have bothered him and in all seriousness it didn't. However the way these murders had occurred made him think about what twisted fiend had gotten away with this multiple times and to such an almost unreal way. No, Levi was not bothered by the blood or the decaying bodies around him; Levi was slightly alarmed by the fact that he had to chase down these killers.

Ripping his eyes away from the gruesome scene before him, Levi inspected the walls and counter tops looking for the only solid evidence that screamed The Titans work. After he had thoroughly examined every flat surface in the kitchen, Levi was about to give up until something caught his eye. Kneeling down next to the body of the women, Levi carefully pushed her leg to the side, revealing the sticker that the police had associated with The Titans. The sticker was about four by six inches with two over lapping wings, the left was black and the right was white, that were slashed through by a rough blood red X. Releasing an agitated sigh, Levi walked over to his kit of forensic tools to begin the long process of searching for the nonexistent evidence that the killers may have left behind. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>Levi growled as he slammed his fist down on the dark wooden table, leaving a small dent, as he read over Hanji's report of all the fingerprints they had lifted from the crime scene.<p>

"This is complete shit!" Levi violently threw the papers at the floor, not caring about the mess he made, he was too pissed off. He ran his fingers through his black silky locks as he tried to calm himself down. They had been back at Trost's police department processing most of the little evidence they had scavenged from the crime scene for the last nine hours. Within the last two hours they had received no leads, no evidence, nothing. Every test came back as one of the dead members of the family or nothing at all. There was no hairs, no skin cells, no foreign blood, no fingerprints, no shoeprints, and no fucking evidence that remotely pointed to any person being in that house other than the family that lived there. The only solid evidence that put someone in that house was the dead family, all perfectly murdered by an unknown blade, and a sticker. The police knew who was behind the murders, The Titans, but the police had no clue what so ever of whom The Titans may possibly be.

Levi glanced over to the desk next to his where Erwin was looking over the documents as well. His droopy eyes had large dark bags underneath them from the lack of sleep and the stress that was thrust upon them. His normally perfectly groomed golden hair was unruly from all the times he had run his fingers threw it. He had large worry marks on his forehead as he scrunched up his face in controlled disappointed anger. Least to say, Erwin did not look like his normal bushy eyebrowed Nordic god and Levi knew he looked way worse.

"Well aren't we all sun shine?" Hanji strolled in, looking no better than them as she placed some folders on their desks.

"What is this?" Erwin inquired as he reached for the folder.

"The autopsy of the kids revealed that there was not a struggle or any chemical levels showing they were even awake. So whoever killed them was incredibly skilled and fictional because it is physically impossible for them to be killed like that." Hanji summed up the folder full of medical garbage Levi could barely read through hi sleep deprived eyes.

"Fuck I need some coffee. I cannot deal with this shit at my current level of conscience." Levi sighed as he stood up grabbing his black trench coat and wallet. He walked to the doorway and stopped glancing back at the two. "You guys coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Hanji practically leaped on top of Levi as she embraced him from behind. Erwin let out a slight chuckle as he slid his coat on.

The trio stumbled out of the station bracing for the cold rain that had just started its downpour and the frigid wind that whipped through the tall buildings. Not even making small talk the trio walked a few blocks down and into a small cozy coffee shop that was harboring people from the storm. Usually Levi made one of the probes fetch him coffee, but he desperately needed a change of scenery and he didn't know if he could handle staying trapped in that station much longer without destroying something in frustration. After the trio received their extra-large cups off piping hot caffeine, they settled down in a small table in the corner near the window. Levi gazed outside the slightly fogged up window to watch the storm and the few people that were venturing out into it.

"Did you bottom last night?" Hanji suddenly asked, instantly bringing Levi out from is wandering conscience as he nearly choked on his black coffee.

"What?" Levi spat after he regained control on his lungs.

"Ah yes, how was that young man? Sorry we had to drag you away at such an early time." Erwin sipped his coffee. Levi stared at his two friends in disbelief, which was masked by his neutral facial expression.

"Ok, first off shitty four-eyes, what the fuck? I have never bottomed in my whole life and you know this. So to answer your question, no I fucked the brat's brains out. He was a hot piece of ass and do not regret bringing him home last night. He was the good fuck I needed." Levi glared at the two, focusing most of the deadly looks at Hanji, who wore a smug smile.

"Is he still at your place?" Erwin inquired, not fazed at all by the death glares sent his way. Levi left out a frustrated sigh as he set his cup down.

"No, the brat was gone by the time I was rudely woken up."

"Awww and some good morning sex would have been great." Hanji pouted, she was more upset at the missed opportunity than Levi.

"Yeah, about that…" Levi's tone was infused with malice. "I told you not to fucking call me in this weekend, and not even six hours pass before you do just that. I hope you have your shitty wills written because do not expect to live long." With that he downed the rest of his burning caffeine and got up from the table. He looked back at the two before he walked out. "I am done for the day and will be back on Monday. There is no way I can do anything else with all the shit evidence we have, so fuck off."


	3. 3rd Night

I had a seven hour flight. Ahh its good to be home.

Please enjoy the story and your feedback is always welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi let out a sigh of relief when the dark brown wooden door of his apartment came into view. This past week had not been kind to him with all the want-to-be Titan crimes, lack of sleep, and now the real Titans. The amount of stress from the last twelve hours plus the stress from the previous week came crashing down making him feel like his bones were lead. All he wanted to do was to drink something warm then sleep forever. He wanted to forget everything that had to do with The Titans or work in general. Taking out his keys, he found the right one and let himself in.<p>

Levi took great pride in his apartment. It was in a well desired area of Trost that neighbored the business section of the city. It had a spectacular view of the city from the 14th floor accompanied by the floor to ceiling windows throughout the whole place. The apartment was quite large, for being a one bed one bath place and was modern with an open concept.

It had Brazilian oak floors throughout the apartment, the only exception being the bathroom. The entrance opened into the living room and to the right of the entrance there was a short hallway with a small laundry room and closet that led to Levi's bedroom and ensuite bathroom. The living room wall had a floor to ceiling custom built walnut shelving that ran the whole length of the wall to the windows. In the center hung a 60inch flat screen TV and on the surrounding shelving were neatly placed books ranging from law to science fiction. A large plush gray area rug covered the hardwood where a large black leather sectional was placed. In front of the sectional was a polished black coffee table that only touched the ground on two sides with a smaller tangent glass portion. Off to the side near the door was a sleek black leather armless chair.

The Living room flowed into the dining room where a medium sized rectangular glass table was supported by polished walnut planks of wood stacked in a Lincoln Log fashion. Three white chairs with chrome stands were on the side closest to the windows and a bench seat for three in a similar design was on the other side. A thin 'I' shaped chrome light fixture was suspended above the table. Just passed the dining table was the kitchen.

A large island with a white granite counter top and a deep chrome sink acted as a divider for the separate spaces. The island's cabinets were dark gray and the microwave and mini wine fridge were hidden there. The counter top extended past the cabinets on the side closest to the windows that gave the island a small breakfast bar. White cabinets covered the two non-glass walls, with a light gray tile back splash. On the opposing wall to the windows were a double convection oven and a stainless steel fridge with a clear floor to ceiling pantry in-between them. A large gas range with a stainless steel hood was in the middle of the dark gray granite counter top that ran along the wall behind the island.

Levi toed his shoes off gently lining them up next to the shoe rack just inside the door. He shrugged off the trench coat and tossed it over the back of the armless chair in the living room. He loosened his tie before he headed toward the kitchen. Pulling the tea kettle from its spot in a low cabinet, Levi filled it with purified tap water and placed it on the range. Orange and blue flames licked the bottom of the kettle, slowly heating the water to its proper temperature. As the water heated, Levi opened the pantry grabbing one of the airtight tins labeled 'Chamaemelum nobile'. He placed the tin on the counter as he shuffled around looking for his favorite tea cup. It was just a plain cream tea cup with a solid gold rim, but it was the only possession of his mother that he owned. Finding the cup he ran the hottest tap water over the cup so that it warmed up. By the time the cup was warm enough the water in the kettle was boiling.

He removed the tea kettle full of boiling water from the open flame, gently placing it on the counter. Opening the tin, he scooped out one teaspoon of the blend of herbs into a tea strainer. He poured the boiling water directly into the cup, the blend trapped in its silver mesh case sunk to the bottom of the cup. Levi then emptied the kettle into the sink and placed it off to the side on the counter. He let the tea steep for about four minutes before removing the strainer from the cup.

He curled his fingers over the opposing edge of the cup, bringing it close to his face so he could inhale the lovely sent of honey and apples. He leaned back against the island as he stared aimlessly out the windows. The rain blurred the view due to the endless drops of water running down the outside of the glass. Dark grey clouds blanketed the sky causing the day to be much darker than it should be at this time of day. Levi took a sip of the hot liquid, relishing in the warmth that spread throughout his worn body. The stresses of the day were forgotten for the moment as calm relaxation invaded his senses. The world outside continued as people trudged through the rain, some with umbrellas and some without. Lights from cars and streetlamps reflected off the thin layer of water that puddled in random places on the ground.

With the last of his tea gone, Levi casually peeled his eyes away from the dreary world outside. He washed the cup with utmost care, gently placing it on the drying rack. He then took a cloth and wiped down the nonexistent mess from the countertops. After he was satisfied with the cleaning job, he all but collapsed on the black leather sectional. He was exhausted from everything that had happened over the past week. Letting his tired body relax into the comfort of the cushions, Levi lazily looked over his apartment. There was no clutter or pointless knick-knacks, nothing out of place, and everything was clean and untouched. Levi slowly sat up to look over everything again, but this time with more precision. Nothing was gone or moved. Everything was where it should be. Relief washed over his features as he lay back down.

One could never be too careful when bringing in a stranger for a one night stand, and from what he could tell the vixen did not steal anything when he was asleep. Levi closed his eyes as his mind wandered to beautiful unique tropical green eyes. Turquoise blues, sea greens, and hints of gold; those eyes were so perfect, so exotic. Those eyes that could draw in even the toughest of beasts and tame them. The way they lit up in excitement and darkened in lust, there were no words to describe them. All Levi knew is that he wanted to see them again, no, needed to see them again.

Levi opened his eyes and furrowed his brow in disapproval. He was not on board with the way his chest fluttered and ached just thinking about those eyes. He was not crushing on the vixen, and he most certainly was not falling for him. No, Levi Ackerman does not fall for people, not after multiple heart breaks and failed relationships proved that no one could put up with his lifestyle and his personality. The only think that had positive results was one time things, and on rare occasions a couple night flings. The vixen was attractive; Levi could not deny that, however he could not allow himself to even think about the possibility of more than what he had enjoyed last night.

Taking a deep breath, Levi cleared his mind of anything to do with the vixen and his exotic everything. Searching for something else to focus his mind on before it back tracked to the vixen, his eyes fell on the slightly untidy stack of files. The files held all the information, crime photos, lab reports, and anything else to do with The Titans that the Shinganshina department had given them. He had reviewed them before but after experiencing a Titan crime scene first hand, it was probably a good idea to skim through it again. A wave of sleep washed over him as he was about to pick up the top file. Urging his weary body to move, Levi ignored the files. They could wait, he had the rest of the weekend to look at them again and he was not going to let his work ruin the little free time he had.

Sauntering into his bedroom he was greeted with the disaster of the century, or it was for his room. His discarded clothing from the previous night was strewn across the floor surrounding his bed accompanied by a dirty cloth probably covered in dried sweat and cum. His bed was a jumbled pile of dirty sheets and Levi realized that he didn't change the sheets after their night of pleasure. His closet looked like a tornado hit it with all the clothing out of place. Due to having to rush to the crime scene so early in the morning, Levi did not have time to clean up the mess from the previous night nor keep himself from adding to the disaster by taking his time to get ready. Sighing in annoyance with a disgusted scowl carved onto his face, Levi gathered up his clothing and placed them into the washing machine in the hallway closet. He reorganized the closet so that everything was in its proper place, after he changed into plain black sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

Levi was struggling to keep his eyes open as sleep called to him. Flopping on the bed, he wrapped the sheets around himself as he took a whiff of clean linens and the slight smell of vanilla. Instead he smelled sex and the faint remains of the vixen that smelled like sandalwood, rain, and citrus. It was intoxicating. Cursing under his breath, his mind willed him to get up and change the sheets, but his body was too weary and comfortable to comply with his brain. Levi relaxed his body as sleep took him, the smells of the dirty sheets controlling his dreams to focus on an exotic tropical green eyed vixen.

Levi woke with a start, the sheets tangled in his limbs. The black of night surrounded him; glancing at the clock on his night stand it read '3:05' in glowing blue numbers. He had stumbled into his apartment around one in the afternoon and slept the rest of the day away. Groaning at the time he moved to get up until he noticed the large tent in his pants.

"You got to be shitting me." Levi mumbled as the tight fabric rubbed his erection. He gingerly scooted out of the bed and closed his eyes in preparation to be assaulted by light as he flicked the switch in the bathroom. After adjusting to the bright flood, Levi striped and placed the clothing in a laundry hamper underneath the towel rack. Grabbing a fluffy grey towel he placed it on the stone countertop and entered the shower. Turning the dial to just under boiling, he waited for the frozen water that rained down from above to warm up. It only took a few seconds before it was at an agreeable temperature. Placing a hand on the stone wall for support, he slowly reached down with his other to wrap around his throbbing member.

A tongue slowly licked up the underside of Levi's cock, as vibrant tropical green hooded with lust looked up at Levi. His cock twitched as the vixen kissed the head, tongue darting out to lick the slit without removing his eyes from Levi's face. He continued to stare as he wrapped his soft, plump, pink lips around the shaft just under the head. Moving down teasingly the vixen's tongue rubbed the underside of the head earning a loud groan from Levi as heat pooled in his abdomen. Pleased with Levi's reactions the vixen took more of the cock in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He started to move along the shaft at a tantalizingly slow pace as he watched Levi contort his face in pure bliss. Picking up the pace, the vixen bobbed his head applying pressure along the shaft with his tongue. Moaning at the pleasure he was receiving, Levi looked down at the vixen his steel blue eyes mixing in with tropical green. Just the lusty, cock hungry, exotic eyes of the vixen nearly made Levi cum right then, but he withheld himself wanting the heavenly treatment to continue. The vixen started to swivel his head while still going up and down the shaft so that his tongue was applying pressure all over at the same time he started to massage Levi's swollen balls. The sensation was almost too much for him to handle but it felt so good. Levi grasped a handful of soft chocolate brown hair, tugging the vixen to take him deeper. The vixen moaned deliciously around his cock as he leaked precum into the vixen's mouth. Moving his hands to Levi's hips for better access, the vixen swallowed the cock all the way to the base, his nose touching the neatly trimmed hair. Levi let out a long loud groan as he tugged on the vixen's hair, forcing him to take all of him each time. Tears gathered at the corners of those beautiful eyes, but the vixen continued to eagerly deep throat Levi's cock. The heat had knotted in Levi's abdomen, signaling that he was close to his release. Levi thrust deeply a few more times into the vixen's mouth before he let out a husky moan as he came down the vixen's throat.

Opening his eyes, Levi stepped back and slumped down into the stone shower seat. Levi stayed there, hot water pouring down from above as he came down from the ecstasy of his orgasm. He tilted his head back to rest on the stone wall as thought deeply about what just transpired. He masturbated in the shower; something he does from time to time so it shouldn't bother him to this degree, however this time was different. Instead fantasizing of fucking or face fucking a porn star or make believe perfect guy, Levi thought about the vixen and only the vixen. Had this exotic one night stand really affected him this much? Apparently it did, filling his thoughts with desire for the sexy creature with beautiful tropical green eyes.

Calmed down enough to shower properly, Levi took great time to scrub every part of his body to clean himself of all the grime from yesterday and the night before. After his body was clear of all things unhygienic, Levi dried himself with the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Exiting the slightly steamy bathroom Levi made a beeline straight for his bed, ripping off all the dirty sheets and threw them in the wash as he started the machine. On his way back to the bed he took out some fresh linen and redressed it, smoothing out all the wrinkles on the perfectly made bed. Satisfied with the job, he dressed in a simple dark blue V-neck shirt and heather grey sweat pants. He glanced at the clock; its glowing blue numbers read '3:45'.

'Still three o'clock… the bewitching hour.' He thought as he proceeded to the kitchen in darkness. Fumbling along the wall, Levi found the light switch and the kitchen lit up from the recessed lighting. Preparing to make a nice hot cup of black tea, Levi placed the kettle full of water on the range. As he waited he opened the clear pantry this time grabbing the tin labeled 'Earl Grey'. He gently warmed his mother's tea cup with the hottest water setting on the faucet. After it was warmed he put a teaspoon of the blend of black tea leaves and pale orange rinds of the bergamot orange into the tea strainer and poured the boiling water directly in the cup. Levi then cleaned up the kitchen as he waited about five minutes for the tea to properly steep. After the time was up he removed the strainer and curled his fingers over the opposing edge of the cup.

He approached the floor to ceiling windows to watch the remains of the storm do their worst to the city. Levi took a sip of the rich tea, the liquid warming him up as he peered through the night at the lights of the skyline of Trost. He was halfway through the cup when something caught his attention. It was a patch of night that seemed darker than it should be as it maneuvered through the buildings far in the distance. The Dark shadow drew closer as it flew through the skyscrapers of Trost. Something about this shadow was off. It flew too strange to be a bat and birds, with the exception of owls, usually did not fly at this time of night. The mysterious shadow seemed to almost swing from building to building like a dark Spiderman with a rocket because it was heading straight for his building at an alarming rate.

The shadow was on direct course to hit his building and Levi prepared for its impact. At the last second the shadow changed its course, dipping to his window as it passed. Time seemed to slow down as the shadow shifted and swirled around revealing glowing lime green eyes that locked onto his. Someone once said that eyes are windows to the soul. At this time Levi believed that whole heartedly as he almost dropped his cup as the eyes seemed to peer into his soul. He blinked in a confused shock and the shadow with glowing lime green eyes was gone.

He stared out the window for a few seconds to determine whether or not what just happened was real or his stressed and weary mind playing tricks on him. There was no sign that the shadow had ever existed. Taking a long drink of tea, Levi brushed off the strange encounter as his mind playing tricks on him. Finishing the tea, he cleaned the cup and gently placed it in the drying rack. He eyed the slightly untidy stack of files with displeasure, before he snatched the first file from the stack settling down in the comfortable cushions of the sectional.


	4. 4th Night

Surprise update!

Information on The Titans, hooray! We get to meet someone new, how exciting!

I was a coffee bitch once... it was not pleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi scowled as he was greeted by the photo of a man lying face down in a pool of his own blood. The man's white dress shirt was stained a deep crimson from the blood that had flowed out of the sharp laceration in the nape of his neck. He was not the only one, as Levi flipped through the other photos showing the thirty-nine other previous victims in similar situations. Some were face down, some face up, some crumpled in a weird position, and some slumped over as they sat. No one was spared; victims ranged from young kids just learning about the world to the older generation that still had wisdom to spread. In total The Titans had killed forty people in ten separate attacks in Shinganshina. The Titans had started their killing spree only a few months ago, in June of this year. Before that Shinganshina had not had a major case since the widespread disappearance of children almost two decades ago. A majority of those cases still remain unclosed, the culprits and the missing children never found.<p>

The first murders were on a single mother and her two teenage sons. The cause of death was severed spines due to the splenius capitis muscle, semispinalis capitis muscle, and the invertabral disc in-between the C2 and C3 cervical vertebrae having been sliced through. Next to the mother on the wall above her lifeless body was a sticker about four by six inches with two over lapping wings, the left was black and the right was white, that were slashed through by a rough blood red X. Everything in apartment had been untouched by anyone but the owners of it, the air was described as heavy and thick as if the gas was trying to solidify, and every single member of the apartment had been killed exactly the same way; the police were completely stumped. A week later the murderers attacked again, this time on an elderly couple. Everything about this murder emulated the one prior to it. The police dubbed the killers 'The Titans' after the book the elder man had been reading at the time of his death. It was a children's book about the giants who created the world from Norse mythology called the Titans. It became more fitting of a name each time the killers struck, leaving no evidence or plausible theories on how these murders had been conducted as if the killers were mythical beings.

The Titans had sparked a panic in the greater part of the population that spread like wildfire. The police in Shinganshina had racked their brains searching for any clue or lead that would help them find The Titans. One would think that human error would leave some trace or evidence about who The Titans were, but none was ever found. The police hit a dead end when they looked for information on the sticker, it represented something but it remained a mystery to them. They also looked for a weapon that The Titans used, however the only thing they could hypothesize was a blade of unknown origins. A pattern was soon discovered as The Titans only struck at night, never had they attacked in daylight; however that proved to be useless information in finding them. Other than their killing method, the stickers and the lack of evidence, the police had no other solid information that connected The Titans to the murders. Their victims ranged from the rich to the poor and were never in a pattern or single area; they were completely random. None of the victims had anything that connected them together: no past relationships, no illegal involvement, no government evolvement, no common schools or jobs, no common gym memberships or favorite coffee shops and no connections at all. To the police, everyone and anyone could be the next potential victim. With no common ground and the lack of desperately needed evidence, the police could not even dream about what the motives of The Titans were.

Levi closed the last folder, letting it slip through his slack fingers onto the untidy stack of files. The review of the information Shinganshina had provided them, helped him come to the conclusion that they were royally fucked if they did not get some evidence or leads soon. The Titans were professionals, no; calling them professionals is almost an insult. The Titans were what their name sake says they are; gods. Levi had never encountered criminals this impeccable. Questions with no answers buzzed in Levi's head like an annoying fly that you can't get rid of. Burying his face in the crook of his elbow, Levi groaned. The Titans had free range of the city of Tost and the police could do nothing about it. This was going to be a long and possibly futile case.

* * *

><p>Levi was noticeably in a better mood as Monday morning rolled around. He got no calls interrupting his free day, he was able to retire from reality for a little while and pretend that there was no Titan threat. However his mood was slowly going sour as he approached Hanji's lab in the basement of the Trost police department. Taking a large gulp of his black coffee, Levi mentally prepared to meet the annoyance known as 'Hanji'. As ready as he would ever be, he pushed open the heavy metal door only to regret it as his eardrums were assaulted by base and techno garbage. The music, if it could be called music, was turned up so loud the speakers were shaking. In the corner happily prancing to the dropping beats was Hanji. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun that looked like it would fall apart with every bounce and her white lab coat stiffly attempted to follower its wearer's movements as she fumbled with some equipment.<p>

"Shitty four-eyes turn this shit down!" Levi yelled in an attempt for Hanji to hear him over the volume. She continued with her work, unaware of Levi's presence. Feed up with her shit, Levi stomped over to the speakers and aggressively pressed the mute button. The lack of loud music brought an unaccustomed silence that was accompanied by the ringing deep in their ears.

"I liked that song." Hanji finally turned around, a small pout on her face as she held a test tube full of clear liquid and a beaker of blue liquid.

"Well I didn't. You have shitty taste in music." Levi replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee. Hanji let out a small cackle as she poured the clear liquid into the beaker with blue. The blue liquid fizzed slightly and turned a lighter shade of blue.

"So~" Hanji asked as if it was the most obvious question, her hazel eyes brightening under her glasses.

"So?" Levi raised an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee.

"Um do I not get a good morning? A Hello? A greeting to the great and po-"

"Hello shitty four-eyes." Levi interrupted her, his voice dull and bland. She smiled widely and lunged to hug him. Levi easily side stepped her watching as she regained her balance just before the beaker spilled its contents all over the floor.

"Aww grumpy gills, I wanted to hug you!" Levi glared daggers at her, she just smiled back. "Anyway, good morning Levi! What brings you down to my lovely dungeon of science?"

"Got anything that could help with The Titan case?" Levi didn't beat around the bush. Hanji rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well" She smiled sheepishly. "Nope."

"Nothing?" She shook her head. "No finger prints? No foot prints? No fibers? No DNA? No anything?" Hanji shook her head after every question.

"I have got nothing, but it's not my fault that The Titans didn't leave any evidence behind." Levi released a large sigh, running his free hand through his silky locks to calm down.

"No, I was not going to blame you. It is just frustrating watching them have free run of the city and we can't do anything about it." He pulled out a lab stool and hopped up on it, taking another sip of coffee.

"I know exactly what you mean; I would love if they could just leave some evidence behind so I can find out just how they are pulling those murders off! It is implausible to pull off so many murders that perfect and have every wound be identical. I know they are identical because I measured the wounds five times each and they are all the same widths and deeps! Now if they are using some new technology, I want to get my hands on that! What if it is old technology that was lost to the world centuries ago, like Atlantis? What if they are Atlanteans fulfilling their revenge on us landlubbers?"

"That is fuller of shit than a clogged toilet. We are land locked, nowhere near a big body of water, let alone the ocean. Atlantis is a folk tale, plus why would mermaids be attacking Trost and all that bullshit?"

"I never said they were mermaids! But how glorious would it be to study one? Just think of all the delightful things I could learn if I dissected one! Levi you have to help me fin-"

"No I am done, you have taken the shit boat and are sailing, while I'm still sitting comfortably in my porcelain thrown." Levi cut her off and headed toward the heavy metal door.

"Wait Levi, get me a coffee!" Hanji yelled as the door started to close behind him. Levi put his foot in-between the door and the wall, stopping the door from closing.

"I might send a rookie down with some." With that he removed his foot and the door clicked shut behind him.

"You are the best!" Hanji blew Levi a kiss before she focused back on work for other cases. Not without unmuting her music.

Levi sighed and swirled the coffee in his thermos, judging by its weight he was almost out. A coffee run would be needed soon. The elevator dinged and opened its metal mouth waiting for him to be swallowed and carried to another floor. He punched the second floor button and the elevator started its assent. Levi leaned back against the wall of the compartment, the bronze hand rail dug into his lower back as he contemplated what poor soul he should torcher with the roll of coffee bitch. The new group of police cadets that had been assigned to Trost from the 104th class was a bunch of insufferable chuckleheads. The three that stood out the most and easily aggravated Levi the most were Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, and Jean Kirstein. Blouse was always eating and leaving a trail of crumbs and food wrappers where ever she went. Springer was always following Blouse like a puppy and somehow always ended up mixing important case files with comic books. Last, Kirstein was always gloating about some petty action and it did not help that something about his face was off. Deciding that whoever was the first to irritate him would be coffee bitch, Levi prepared for the long and fruitless day of working on The Titan case.

The elevator dinged signaling that it had arrived at its destination as the metal doors slid away to allow its passenger to exit. Levi stepped forward toward to open doors of the elevator to head to his desk, but before he had a chance to cross the threshold he collided with another body. Slightly dazed and incredibly aggravated by the collision, Levi glared at the assailant. The woman who was glaring back with as much malice as Levi was giving her was tall and slender. She wore sleek black heels, a fitted grey pencil skirt with a matching suit jacket, a crisp white dress shirt and a weather worn faded red scarf. She was beautiful with flawless porcelain skin, long lush onyx hair, and sharp taupe eyes. Levi would be interested in her if his mind had not been plagued with a certain tropical-green eyed vixen. Levi wiped the nonexistent dirt of his chest stepping to the side as the women straightened out her jacket.

"Watch where you are going." Levi growled at her as she narrowed her eyes and gracefully walked into the elevator.

"My bad, I didn't see you down there." Her reply was laced with ice. The metal doors of the elevator closed before Levi could respond, thus he ended up scowling at the doors. His mood had completely gone sour. Turning and briskly marching toward his desk, Levi passed through the rookie's desks. Blouse and Springer were bent over a desk 'looking over files' that were actually some comics. Kirstein was staring at the wall, his eyes glassed over with a dreamy look plastered on his odd face.

"Kirstein" Levi barked as he continued to his desk, Kirstein blinked rapidly drawn out of his daydream. All the police and detectives quieted as they awaited Levi's words. "If you have time to stare at a wall then you better waste your time being useful and fetch some coffee. Two large coffees, mine black, and the other heavy on cream and sugar for four-eyes." Kirstein's face morphed into horror as he realized he had just been dubbed the coffee bitch of the day and prepared to be bombarded with orders from the rest of the force. The floor exploded in shouts of caffeinated glory as Kirstein was flooded with orders. Levi ignored the fray as he proceeded to the calm of his separate room for him and his team. He was surprised to see Erwin missing from his desk as the man should be nose deep in files. Brushing off his missing partner, Levi sank into his plush desk chair and immersed himself in work.

Roughly half an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Erwin. Not that it bothered Levi; it was just unusual for the man to not be at work on time without warning. Flipping through the latest report on the mysterious gang, the door of the office swung open. Erwin sauntered into the room followed by the same women Levi had collided into at the elevator.

"Ah Levi there you are, I want to introduce you to the newest addition to the department. This is Mikasa, she just transferred from Shinganshina to be our replacement lawyer." Erwin gestured to the woman, Mikasa. Levi reached out his hand and she shook it looking him over.

"My apologies for the rude meeting earlier, those imbeciles out there easily aggravate me with their incompetents." Levi apologized, though his voice was dull. "Levi Ackerman."

"Mikasa." She withdrew her hand with a slight nod.

"Just Mikasa? No last name?" Levi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Just Mikasa, I have no last name." She pulled her worn scarf up to her lips as she shuffled around uncomfortably.

"I see." Levi dropped the subject; it was clearly making her uncomfortable. Studying her in closer detail, Levi furrowed his brow; something about her looked vaguely familiar. That is when it hit him. Levi remembered visiting his uncle that lived in Shinganshina when he was about ten. His uncle had a daughter named Mikasa who was about five. Tragedy struck just after Levi's last visit when Mikasa's parents were murdered and the case was never solved. Levi's dad could not take her in and she was said to have been adopted by another family. Levi had not heard about her since and that was almost two decades ago. "Did you grow up in Shinganshina?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Her answer was slow and calculating.

"You seem familiar, are you sure you do not have a last name? I had a cousin whose name was Mikasa and grew up in Shinganshina." She seemed almost slightly frightened, like Levi was trespassing into her taboo topics. However she still held her mask of indifference.

"I am afraid you have the wrong girl, I am no one you know."

"I can confirm if you two are related or not!" Hanji burst through the door; she still had her lab goggles strapped tightly to her face. Her presence caught Mikasa by surprise wile Erwin chuckled and Levi scowled.

"Were you listening to our conversation, shitty four-eyes?" Levi spat at the annoyance as she glomped the shorter man.

"I would love to run a blood test!" She reached into her pocket withdrawing two blood collecting tubes, tourniquets, needles and some alcoholic wipes. "Just a little blood and-" Levi shoved Hanji off of him.

"What the fuck? You carry that shit around with you?" Levi growled at her like she was a psychopath.

"And you don't?" She cackled, not helping her case against insanity. "But in all honestly, I am very intrigued to if you guys are related. You both give of that 'stay the fuck away from me' vibe and you both look quite similar."

"You do actually." Erwin chimed in. "I am also quite curious now."

"Well then, just a little blood-"

"No." Mikasa shouted, cutting off Hanji and stopping her advancement. Mikasa's eyes were full of panic before she regained her composure. "No, you cannot do this. You are using the department's lab and resources for personal gain and not a case. It this ever got out we would all be fired and the cases that are ongoing will be lost due to 'tainted' evidence. The department would also lose all its creditability."

"Fine" Hanji pouted, she was clearly unhappy but couldn't argue against the legal side. An awkward silence overcame them. The door opened cutting the silence as Kirstein appeared holding two large coffees.

"Um is this a bad time?" Kirstein felt very uncomfortable as the silence washed over them again. Levi sat down with a sigh.

"About fucking time, I needed this cup about an hour ago." Levi stared at Kirstein as he hurried to drop off the black coffee. Hanji lunged for the other cup, scarring the poor soul. Kirstein was about to leave when he noticed Mikasa, his face lit up and a small blush dusted his cheeks.

"Hello there, I am Jean Kirstein. What brings a beautiful lady like yourself here?" He extended his hand in greeting. Mikasa looked like she was about to murder Kirstein but politely introduced herself. "Would you like to get some coffee with me? I have to make another run." He asked hopefully. Mikasa declined and excused herself, leaving the room in a hurry. Kirstein's eyes followed her every movement; that same dreamy look plastered on his odd face. Hanji broke out into a mad cackle pulling out her phone to snap a picture of his face as Erwin looked over her shoulder grinning widely.

"Urg, I am surrounded by idiots." Levi groaned, covering his face with his hands.


	5. 5th Night

This gets dangerously sexy.

Almost the whole chapter is Riren. No joke like 90%.

The longest chapter so far, almost 6,500 words of sexual tension and smut. Plus plot, so attempt to pay attention as you drool.

* * *

><p><strong>5th Night<strong>

* * *

><p>This week was full of bullshit. Kirstein was assigned the official coffee bitch for the month after he ended up walking into a wall with Levi's coffee spilling the drink all over him, the wall and floor because he was staring at Mikasa. Springer did not pay any attention as he was briefed about an abuse case, thus he ended up arresting the victim's brother instead of the abuser. Blouse was forced to clean the whole department twice due to her incompetence of eating food without making a mess. Hanji was still the same annoyance as she always was, weaseling herself in everyone's business like it was her own. Erwin was way too serious about an ongoing case involving a woman who was sawed in half by a chainsaw and the woman's eight year old daughter was forced to watch the whole thing. The daughter ended up confessing when the evidence of bloody child fingerprints that covered the chainsaw did not match up with her story. There was no attack from The Titan's, which was good, however the police still had no evidence or leads on them.<p>

Somehow Thursday rolled around and Levi was finally free for the rest of the day. The sun had long set beyond the skyline of Trost, leaving the concrete jungle to be immersed in the lights and sounds of the city at night. The temperature was slowly dropping as fall was nearing its end. Trost was lucky because the temperature never dropped past about forty degrees in mid-winter and never went above eighty in mid-summer. Levi pulled his black trench coat tighter and ducked his head as an icy head wind wiped through the buildings. Momentarily visionless, Levi continued to trek on down the sidewalk until he collided with another body. The force of the collision was so strong that Levi almost landed flat on his ass but his reflexes were good enough to keep him upright, not without a struggle. Levi was about to release his fury on the poor soul who had collided with him when said soul groaned in pain. Levi knew that groan, fuck he heard that groan in his dreams. Gazing down, Levi's suspicions were confirmed; low and behold the vixen was sprawled out on the concrete. His chocolate locks were a windblown mess and he wore a similar, if not the same, outfit as the first time they had met. Rubbing the back of his head, the vixen slowly opened those gorgeous tropical-green eyes. His eyes widened in surprise when he focused on Levi and blinked rapidly as if Levi was just a figment of his imagination due to him hitting his head too hard on the ground.

"Levi?" Eren cried in surprise.

"Hello Eren." Levi greeted, slightly amused as he held a hand out to help the young man up. Grasping Levi's hand firmly, Eren was pulled up by those delicious arm muscles that had him practically drooling over the weekend. "Fancy bumping into you." Levi smirked, a light blush dusted Eren's cheeks.

"Sorry, I did not see you because-"

"Do not finish that sentence if it involves height." Levi growled, cutting off Eren. Levi's height was a touchy subject.

"-The wind blew my hair in front of my eyes?" Eren spoke, slightly confused by Levi's outburst on height.

"Was that a question or a statement?" Levi challenged, cocking an eyebrow.

"A statement. Honestly my hair was in my eyes." Eren explained, pulling his hair down so that the fringe hung in his eyes, blocking Levi's view of those breath taking orbs.

"I see…" Levi was still not convinced, but the brat had not mentioned his height so he let it go. "As an apology for nocking you down on that pretty ass of yours, why don't you accompany me to dinner?" Eren thought about the offer for a few seconds before his eyes practically sparkled as a mischievous air surrounded him.

"Well, if you are buying, who am I to turn down an offer from an attractive man who called my ass pretty." Eren smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Levi gave Eren a hum of content and continued his stroll down the sidewalk, this time with Eren next to him. They turned left and walked a block, the whole time they exchanged flirtatious glances. They halted in front of a slightly crowded restaurant.

"Subs and Brews" Eren read the illuminated sign that hung above the entryway. "Do they have good food?" Eren looked to Levi as he nodded.

"They are a micro-brewery that has the best fucking sandwiches in this shitty city." Levi stated as he opened the door, motioning Eren to enter before him.

"Such a gentleman." Eren purred, seductively swinging his hips as he entered.

"Chivalry isn't dead yet." Levi scoffed, his eyes glued to Eren's hips.

They walked to the wooden hostess stand were an energetic women led them to a table by the window. The restaurant had an industrial feel to it with brick walls, exposed vents and pipes, old factory lights, metal chairs and dark wooden tables. On the far side was a long wooden bar in front of the large metal kegs where the beer was brewing. Eren sat on the opposite side from Levi, nose buried in the menu. A blonde female waiter in a tight blue shirt with the brewery's logo on it introduced herself and asked if they wanted to start off with some drinks.

"I will take a glass of your Rose Wall IPA." Levi responded without even opening his menu. The waiter wrote down his order and turned to Eren who was still reading the menu.

"And what can I get you, sir?"

"Umm…" Eren trailed off flipping the pages of the menu.

"He will have the same as me." Levi answered for Eren who looked quite lost.

"Alright. Can I see your IDs please?" The waiter asked. Levi pulled his ID out of his wallet and handed it to her. She handed it back and checked Eren's before walking off to fetch them their drinks.

"You looked like a lost puppy. Are you sure you are old enough to drink? Is your ID fake?" Levi inquired with a hint of playfulness.

'Gods that's adorable.' Levi thought as Eren pouted slightly.

"It is real!" Eren shoved his ID into Levi's face. The ID looked real with a slightly attractive picture, date of birth, and ID numbers in the right places along with all the special anti-copy bullshit. Levi studied the card, taking notice of Eren's birthdate. Levi would have liked to have seen Eren's last name, but Eren's finger was covering it; he would just have to find out later.

"So you're twenty-three?" Eren nodded as he placed the ID back into its place.

"And you are?"

"Twenty-seven." Eren perked up as Levi smirked. "Four years difference, not bad."

"Four years age difference? Like, that is nothing." Eren commented just as the waiter came with their drinks.

"Here you guys go." She placed down some paper coasters and then carefully set the glasses of slightly frothy amber liquid on top. "Do you guys know what you want to order or do you need more time?" Levi glanced at Eren, he already knew what he wanted but if Eren needed more time then more time he would get.

Eren nodded and cleared his throat. "I will take a chicken club."

"Turkado no tomatoes." Levi stated flatly.

The waiter wrote down the sandwiches and left.

"Not a tomato fan?"

Levi shook his head, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "Tomato was not put on my palette."

"Oh? And Eren was?" Eren teased, his exotic tropical eyes shined brightly. Levi clicked his tongue, bringing the beer to his lips.

"Cheeky brat." Levi took a gulp of the bitter liquid, relishing in the taste.

"I thought I was a vixen not a brat?" Eren took a tentative sip of his own glass, furrowing his brow deciding if he liked the taste or not. After a moment his eyes lit up and he took a larger sip. "Wow this is really good! It is not overly bitter and has an almost rose like after taste."

"Well it's not called fucking Rose Wall IPA for nothing. Also you are a Vixen in bed, but a brat any other time." Levi stated like it was the most obvious thing. Eren placed a hand to his chest and dramatically feigned hurt.

"But you barely know me! At least get to know me better before you accuse me a being a brat; I could be a vixen all the time, you just don't know it!"

"Is that a request?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" Eren ran his tanned fingers through his chocolate locks. He looked so damn irresistible with his hair slightly messed up and his half lidded tropical orbs that waited seductively for Levi's answer.

"Not at all." Levi leaned back enjoying the view. "So you want to play twenty questions or something?"

"Ever bottomed before?" Eren leaned forward propping his elbows up on the dark wooden table top resting his head on his hands, staring mischievously at Levi. Levi nearly choked on his beer and quizzically glared at Eren.

"That's a fucking great first question." Levi's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Sorry if this disappoints but I only like to give the pleasure."

"That is perfect, because I only like to receive the pleasure." Eren all but purred.

"Who is your biggest hero, real or fictional?" Levi asked after a second of pondering.

"Magneto." Eren took several large gulps of beer.

"Isn't he a villain?" Levi pointed out.

"If you look from humanity's point of view he is, but if you look from the mutant point of view he a hero who can justify all his actions against the cruelty of humanity. Favorite kink?"

"Way to jump topics, brat. Also are all your questions going to revolve around sex?"

"No, but answer the question." Levi let out a huge sigh.

"I like to dominate but I don't feel the need all the fucking time."

"I like." Eren smiled his voice slightly lustful. "I love being bitten."

"I will remember that, favorite color?"

"Grey." Eren responded instantly.

"A real color, grey isn't a color." Levi stated flatly.

"Well, are your eyes colorless then?" Eren challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Touché" Levi put his hands up as if there was a gun pointed at him. "I like green."

"Craziest thing you have ever done?" Levi had to think for a moment about that question. There were numerous events that had happened that could be put under the category of crazy.

"Followed in my father's footsteps." Levi finally decided on. "But also one of the best."

"And that is?"

"Become a detective for the shitty Trost police force. What do you do?" Levi sipped the amber beer.

"I work for a company that helps set up and take down events and stages."

"That explain why you are always wearing nearly the same fucking black outfit?"

"Hey, it's not that bad these jeans extenuate my ass."

"I can't argue that." The waiter returned with a tray of sandwiches. She placed the Turkado- turkey breast and jack cheese topped with avocado, onion, lettuce and the restaurant's special sauce served on sourdough bread – in front of Levi and the Chicken Club - marinated chicken breast, bacon, tomato, lettuce, the restaurant's special sauce and melted jack cheese on a toasted French baguette- in front of Eren. Eren gazed upon his food like a starving man and melted into the first bite.

"This is worthy of the gods!" Eren moaned, holding the Club in a provocative way. Levi decided that if anyone could make eating a sandwich sexual, it was Eren. They ate in relative silence enjoying the food and from all the moaning and pleased sounds Eren was making, he was really enjoying it. Levi had to focus on not getting a hard-on in the middle of the brewery from Eren's vocals. After they finished and Levi paid the bill, they made their way back down the concrete sidewalk.

"Hey, brat?" Eren was walking slightly ahead of Levi, so he turned around and started walking backwards; not caring if he ran into people. "Want to come back to my place for tea?"

"Tea?" Eren licked his lips eagerly, understanding that 'tea' was just a cover for something much more pleasurable. Levi halted when Eren stopped walking and leaned in dangerously close to his ear.

"I would love to drop by for some 'tea'." Eren whispered sending shivers of excitement through Levi as Eren's breathe ghosted the shell of his ear. "But..." Eren pulled back elongating the word. "I need to drop by a friend's house real quick, it should take like ten minutes."

"Fine, where do we need to go?" Levi said in a bored tone.

"This way." Eren latched onto Levi's arm pulling him in the direction they had previously came before dinner. Levi was content with the vixen that had plagued his dreams for the past week leading him who knows where because said vixen was clinging to his arm. They soon passed the corner where they had first bumped into each other and continued for a few more blocks until they stopped before a small high-rise complex.

"I will be back in about ten." With that Eren bounded up the steps to the entrance two at a time, and vanished into the building. Levi leaned back against the brick wall pulling out his phone to check it due to lack of anything else to occupy his time until Eren came back. Swiping the screen so the phone unlocked Levi noticed he had several messages from Hanji. Opening the conversation tab Levi read the messages.

_Shitty Four-eyes: Dragged Erwin 2 sushi 4 the 1st time ! (^_^)_

_Shitty Four-eyes: come join us we on 12th st_

_Shitty Four-eyes: or not _

_Shitty Four-eyes: Erwin thought all the ginger & wasabi was food LOLOL_

_Shitty Four-eyes: y do u not finds this funny?_

_Shitty Four-eyes: respond_

_Shitty Four-eyes: LEVIIIIIIII y u no txt back? :( _

_Shitty Four-eyes: LEVI LEVI LEVI!_

_Shitty Four-eyes: levi come back 2 me bb_

Levi glanced at his phone's clock, about only a minute had passed. Sighing in defeat Levi typed a quick _message back._

_Levi: What do you want?_

_Shitty Four-eyes: u r alive! thought u may hav died was gona call da cops_

_Shitty Four-eyes: O wait we r cops LOL_

_Levi: Fix your grammar and spelling please. You are physically making my eyes bleed._

_Shitty Four-eyes: that is gr8! let me study u_

_Levi: No_

_Shitty Four-eyes: il get u someday anyway y u txting me u use just ignore me 4life?_

_Levi: I need to kill 10min and you help pass time._

_Shitty Four-eyes: glad to help y u need 2 kill 10?_

Levi heard the door to the complex open then slam close. Turning his head Levi saw a slightly flustered Eren jumping down the steps.

_Levi: 10 is up, bye._

With that last message, Levi slipped his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry for talking so long, the damn elevator broke so I had to run down seven flights." Eren apologized, still a little out of breath and cheeks dusted pink from the excursion. Clutched in his hands was a worn black book with fading silver lettering.

"Don't worry about it, brat." Levi started to walk toward the underground lot a block away where his car was parked. Eren laughed loud and clear. The sound so angelic Levi wanted to hear it on a daily basis. Eren caught up to Levi draping himself over the shorter man's shoulders and pressed his lips to the shell of his ear.

"You won't be calling me brat soon." Eren's whispers were so enticing it physically forced Levi to stop and attempt to gain control of his rationality. It did not help that Eren's excited lower section was prodding Levi's lower back. Eren slowly peppering kisses down the side of his neck was also not helping. The brat, no, the vixen was going to make Levi pounce before they got behind closed doors if he did not slow his advances.

"Eren" Levi warned but Eren ignored him as he continued kissing. Eren's hands snaked down Levi's side and slipped under his shirt; cold fingers burning a trail of desire around his hip bones. Levi swiftly removed Eren from his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall of the nearest building. Levi caged Eren in with his arms on either side of the vixen's body. Giving him no time to respond, Levi captured Eren's plump pink lips with his own. Eren circled his arms around Levi's neck; tan fingers threaded through silky black locks. Levi bit the vixen's bottom lip and was rewarded with a beautiful needy moan that drowned in Levi's mouth. Taking advantage of Eren's open mouth, Levi forced his tongue inside. Their tongues twisted and swirled against one another in a passionate battle for dominance. Levi brought his leg in-between Eren's legs, his knee teasing the now large bulge in the vixen's black skinny jeans. Eren about lost it, tugging on Levi's hair to deepen the kiss, rolling his hips against Levi's leg as he sought more friction, and producing the most sin full sounds Levi had the pleasure to hear. Levi reluctantly ended the heated kiss, pushing their foreheads together. Eren's lusty tropical-green eyes met Levi's fevered steel-blue ones as their breaths caressed each other's lips.

"Am I a vixen now?" Eren breathed, those exotic pools of blue and green never leaving the heated pools of light blue and silver.

"Oh… you are a fucking vixen alright." Levi rubbed his knee against the painfully noticeable bulge in Eren's jeans. Eren threw his head back exposing his sun kissed tender skin of his neck to Levi as he produced a sound so sweet to Levi that he couldn't stop the blissful torcher. Kissing the soft skin of the vixen's neck, Levi nipped at the skin in a trail back to his voluptuous lips. Swallowing up all the tantalizing sounds Eren produced. Ending the kiss before both of them wanted, Levi palmed Eren's straining erection.

"You are so fucking beautiful, so fucking desirable that I could just eat you up right here." Levi growled in such a feral way that sent more than just shivers of excitement through Eren. "But I want to make it back to my place. Think you can make it?" Eren wined in protest, thrusting his hips into Levi's hand.

"Shhh... I will take care of all your needs as soon as we are inside." Eren begrudgingly nodded. When he attempted to move, he couldn't because the tightness in his pants was too much for him to handle. Levi swooped Eren up into a princess hold and carried him to the car as Eren greedily whined and moaned into Levi's ear. Gently placing Eren in the passenger seat of his black model S Tesla, Levi unplugged the car from the electric charging station and hopped into the driver's seat with all the intention of not obeying the laws so that they could get to his place faster, but Eren had different plans. As soon as Levi closed his door, Eren yanked him across the center conceal into a heated kiss. Eren was dangerously deprived from release and if he wasn't sated soon things would get ugly. Levi pushed Eren away just enough so that he could speak clearly.

"Eren I am not having sex in my clean car." Eren whined and gazed at Levi with such pleading desire that Levi was forced to cave. Gods the things Levi did for the vixen. Reaching over Eren to the other side of the seat, Levi pressed the button that reclined Eren's seat to the max. Somewhat awkwardly, Levi leaned over Eren's lower section unbuttoning and unzipping Eren's jeans as Eren let out a pleasured sigh. Hooking his fingers under the band of Eren's briefs that already had a large wet spot, Levi tugged them and the jeans down Eren's legs so they pooled at his feet. Finally free from its clothed prison, Eren's throbbing cock glistened with pre-cum in the dim light of the parking lot. Eren's fingers rubbed the fuzz of Levi's undercut before threading into the silky longer locks as Levi licked up the shaft. He kissed the head before taking the majority of the cock into his mouth, letting his teeth gently scrape as Eren tightened his hold and moaned long and loud. Levi went down on the vixen at a tediously slow pace, swiveling his head and applying pressure with his tongue as he took the whole cock down his throat until his nose nuzzled the trimmed hair at the base, and scraping his teeth along the shaft as he came back up. Moans and whines from Eren mixed in with the wet sounds Levi produced as he pleasured Eren, filling the car with a beautiful sexual song of their own.

Eren was trembling when he grabbed a particularly large portion of Levi's hair forcing him the pick up the pace; he was so fucking close. Levi abandoned all previous technique for mindless fast paced bobbing with equal pressure. Eren released a loud cry that sounded vaguely like Levi's name as he came hard into Levi's mouth; he milked Eren dry but did not swallow. Leaning over the hot mess of a vixen, Levi kissed those sweet lips, coaxing them open. He transferred the cum to Eren's mouth as their tongues danced between their closed lips. When as much cum as possible was in Eren's mouth Levi pulled back and watched him swallow his own mess. Eren looked utterly wrecked with his tussled chocolate locks, his mouth hanging slightly open with cum and saliva dripping from the corners, his body completely relaxed sprawled open for all to see, and his heated gaze from his half lidded tropical eyes that were glued to Levi as if he was some sex god. They stayed like that for who knows how long with Levi absorbing Eren and Eren worshiping Levi as he came down from his high.

When Eren regained the spark in his eyes again, Levi climbed back into the driver's seat and started the ignition. Eren raised the seat back to its normal position and made himself as presentable as he could after a smoking hot car blow job. As Levi pulled out of the car garage and onto the main streets, he decided to obey the traffic laws as they were now in no hurry to get back to his place.

"Eren I hope you are ready for the main course." Levi spoke as they stopped at a red light. Eren licked his lips from the remaining cum and saliva.

"If that was just the appetizer, I can't wait for the entre." Eren purred as he placed his left hand on Levi's right leg, rubbing slow sensual circles down his thigh.

"You are such a good vixen." Levi's words were as smooth as silk as he looked over at Eren with such fire in his steel-blue eyes. "But, you forgot a spot." Levi swiped his thumb on the corner of Eren's mouth and licked the digit as he would Eren's cock. Eren watched as Levi's face morph into a sexy beast and sparks of arousal flowed down his spine to his lower extremities as Levi opened his stormy eyes that held so much primal desire. Levi turned back just as the light flicked green.

* * *

><p>The door to Levi's apartment was not even closed yet and Levi had Eren in a fierce kiss. Their mouths moved together in lusty unison as Levi kicked the door shut and toed off his shoes, not even bothering to line them up neatly, the vixen was more important at the moment. Eren slipped his shoes off and shrugged his zip up jacket off, helping Levi with his coat. The garments fell into a heap by the door and were forgotten as soon as they were off. Levi pulled Eren as close as possible; grinding his clothed erection against Eren's newly formed one. The vixen released a delicious moan at the friction and Levi nipped at his bottom lip drawing a soft whine of pleasure as well. Leading Eren back to his room with teasing kisses, they both managed to lose their shirts in the process. Levi backed into the wall and Eren ran his fingers down the rippled chest of chiseled muscle, his fingers burned with desire. Levi loosened the front of Eren's jeans as he attacked the delicate flesh in the crook of Eren's neck. Sucking, kissing, biting, and marking the vixen as his, well at least for the night. Levi trailed his hands down Eren's nicely sculpted muscles to the small of his back. Eren twitched with excitement as Levi's hands wormed their way under the band of his briefs to gently knead the firm but perfectly round ass cheeks. Eren arched his back into Levi granting him free range to mark his body. Soon Eren's neck and chest were covered in sporadic love bites and hickes.<p>

"Levi" Eren breathed against his ear. "Take me; I need you inside of me." He nibbled the curve of Levi's ear. Eren could feel Levi grin against his skin as he was carried to the bed and gently laid down. Levi fished the lube and condoms out from the side table as Eren quickly removed his remaining clothing tossing them to the side without care. Eren watched the curves and flexes of Levi's muscles as he tore his clothing off, hissing slightly as the cooler air hit his aching cock. Eren eyed Levi's cock with delight, he did not get a chance to truly look at the beast that would fill him up their first time, and fill him up it will. Levi crawled on top of the vixen and they both groaned when their cocks brushed against each other free from all restrictions. Eren gazed up, his tropical eyes darkened with lust.

"Fuck me." Eren brought Levi down, their lips centimeters apart.

"And fuck you I will." Levi's tone was heavy with arousal as their lips ghosted each other. Levi reached for the tube and coated his fingers thick in lube. Hosting one of Eren's legs over his shoulder, the sight took Levi's breath away. The vixen was spread wide and not a part of him was hidden from his slightly swollen pink lips, to his toned body covered in red bites and purple kisses, to his excited cock dripping pre-cum onto his stomach, and finally to his pink puckered entrance that was begging to be filled. Kissing down the leg on his shoulder, Levi rubbed the vixen's entrance before pushing a finger in. Eren breathed out a pleased groan as Levi twisted the finger as he moved in and out. Once loosened enough, Levi pushed in a second finger, moving them in a scissoring motion to coax the muscles to relax. Eren fisted the sheets when a third digit was added. Levi watched the vixen slowly lose it by his hand to the point where he wanted his cock to be fucking the exotic man and not his hand.

Removing his fingers he tore open a condom with his teeth and rolled the rubber over his cock in one swift motion. After a few strokes to make sure it was lubed up, Levi lined himself up at Eren's entrance. He pushed in all the way to the base in one go, both of them groaning; one from being filled and one from the tightness that surrounded him.

"Gods Eren, are you always this fucking tight?" Levi's voice was low and husky. His hips wanted to move, to pound the vixen senseless but he waited till Eren gave the ok to move.

"Fuck no… you are just… so large. Are you… taking Viagra… or something?" Eren's voice was slightly forced as he breathed trying to adjust to the beast inside of him. Levi let out a rough chuckle and Eren rolled his hips testing the waters; it was more enjoyable than painful so he smiled at the man who loomed over him, the man who was inside of him.

"This is all…" Levi withdrew until only the head remained inside."…Natural." He thrust in sharply, both of them making pleased sounds. Levi started out slow and deep enjoying how tight and warm Eren felt around him, and Eren didn't mind as he relished in the feeling of being so full. However they grew impatient and Levi started snapping his hips faster, the vixen's sinful moans fueling the pace. Suddenly Levi grasped Eren's other leg and pushed both of the legs into Eren's chest holding onto his ankles. Eren cried out in pure bliss as Levi pounded the bundle of nerves that made Eren feel like he was on cloud nine. Levi knew he was hitting the right spot without Eren having to tell him because his body already was. Eren cried out like a wonton whore, tears pricked his exotic green eyes because he was so overwhelmed with pleasure as his cock leaked freely on is stomach. Eren could feel the hot knot in his abdomen coil tighter.

"CloAHHHse" Eren attempted to warn Levi. Levi nodded his head and closed his fiery eyes; he too was close to spilling his seed into the vixen. Levi's face was scrunched tight as he thrust into Eren with reckless abandon. Levi snapped his hips a few more times before he succumbed to the euphoria of his orgasm with one final deep thrust grunting Eren's name as he pumped Eren's sopping wet erection. Watching Levi's face contort in bliss along with his hand perfectly circling his cock sent Eren over board as he too fell into the ecstasy of his orgasm moaning Levi's name, staining his chest white. Levi bent down and captured Eren's plump lips with his own as they lazily moved their mouths to the flow of their high.

After the high started to fade, Levi removed himself from the vixen and entered the bathroom to throw the condom away and clean himself off. Levi walked back into the bedroom with a damp cloth for Eren. Eren was sprawled out on the bed with the sexiest after sex glow Levi has ever seen, Eren's beautiful eyes were practically glowing. Levi cleaned him off because the vixen still looked very zoned out, his mind still processing the last few events.

"Fuck…" Eren muttered, running his fingers through his already messy hair. "That was great."

"I am glad you agree." Levi hummed. "Want some tea?" Eren raised a quizzical eyebrow as Levi rolled his eyes back. "Some actual tea." Eren grinned wide and stupid, but it made something go off in Levi's heart; he wanted to see that smile more often.

"I would love some actual tea." Levi walked out of the room toward the kitchen. He was still butt-ass naked but it didn't matter, no one could see into his place and they had just spent a good while fucking so it's not like they have not seen each other. Eren trailed behind Levi albeit using the wall for support as his legs were jelly at the moment. As Levi worked on preparing the tea, some herbal blend Eren didn't quite catch the name of, he relaxed on the black leather couch. Eren surveyed the large open floor concept apartment in greater detail. The stack of files was gone from the coffee table, but other than that nothing else had changed from the weekend. As Levi poured the honey lemon tea, he glanced over at what Eren was doing. Eren was standing next to the custom built shelving reviewing his book collection. The vixen's beautiful lean figure with sun kissed skin and the best fucking ass was standing in his living room after a particularly great round of sex.

Levi blinked. Eren had a tattoo. A Large folded black wing boldly stood out from the tanned skin covering his left shoulder blade with the tip ending at the small of his back. It was only one black wing on his left side, but from what Levi could see from across the room it was incredibly detailed. The wing looked so realistic that he half expected it to unfurl and stretch. However something in the back of his conscience was screaming that Levi had seen that wing before, but where and when Levi had no clue. Eren turned around catching Levi staring at him.

"Like what you see?" Eren playfully grinned as he ran his hands down his chest. Levi rolled his eyes, though he was very much enjoying the view and Eren knew that. Wrapping his hands around the edges of the tea cups Levi brought them to the living room where Eren had curled into a ball on the couch. Levi handed Eren his cup and sat down next to him. Eren took a small sip as the tea was still quite hot; he looked over the rim of his cup confusion written on his face.

"How the fuck do you hold your cup like that?"

"It will not drop this way." Levi said it as if it was common knowledge, taking a sip and setting his cup down on the coffee table. Eren just shook his head and mumbled something that Levi didn't quite catch. "What?"

"Weird" Eren repeated louder and placed his cup next to Levi's. "But I like weird." Eren pushed Levi down and climbed over him. The vixen ginned seductively as Levi ran his hands down the vixen's sides to massage his hips; their cups of tea long forgotten. Eren leaned down and nipped at Levi's jaw earning him a low groan. Arousal coerced through them as their half hard cocks almost touched. Desire burned in their eyes as Levi yanked Eren down in an aggressive war of lips, tongue and teeth. As the battle for dominance raged on, muffled beeps from Levi's phone rung from somewhere in the room. Eren pulled back so that their lips were centimeters apart.

"Need to get that?"

"Ignore it." Levi lunged up and continued the war of mouths as he started kneading the vixen's perfect ass. The phone quieted only to start beeping again. After the fourth time through Levi pushed lightly on Eren's chest ending the kiss.

"This better be fucking important." Levi muttered as Eren climbed off of him, ravenously watching as Levi marched over to the entrance where their coats lay in a jumbled heap. Levi searched his coat's pockets until he grasped the abomination. Sliding his finger across the screen, Levi saw Erwin's name as the caller.

"What the fuck is so important." Levi growled threateningly.

"Levi, I'm sorry if you were busy, but The Titans have struck again." Levi nearly threw his phone in frustration but instead pinched the bridge of his nose as he aggregately huffed. He wanted to yell all of his pent up anger and frustrations at Erwin, but the man had done nothing wrong other than be the bearer of ill news. Raining in his temper Levi spoke through gritted teeth.

"Send me the location I will be there in fifteen." Levi punched the end call button and ran his hand through his hair to calm down. Turning his attention back to Eren, he prepared to break the bad news. "Sorry but I have to go back to work now."

"Lame." Eren pouted disappointedly as he got up to collect his discarded clothing. "I guess it can't be helped though, you are a cop." Levi was caught off guard by Eren's response as he expected more of a fight. When situations like this happened with his past partners they threw fits about how work was more important than them or begged for him to stay, and it always ended up with them storming off to never contact him again; a reason why relationships have failed on him. But Eren just shrugged it off like no big deal, even though they had been about to have round two and most likely will suffer from his erection later. Levi just stood there and stared at the exotic young man in awe as he tugged on his pants, hopping a little to get the jeans over his ass. He quickly gathered his things and walked over to Levi to collect his jacket. Noticing Levi not moving, he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hello? You there?" Eren called as Levi furrowed his brow.

"How are you ok with this?" Confusion adorned Eren's face as he zipped up his black hoodie.

"It's your job to protect the people of this city and if you are called in to do your job, who am I to get in the way of your duty to protect the people." Eren sipped his shoes on. "It's a shame though I wanted dessert. Also I borrowed your boxers. See you around." Eren chirped blowing Levi a kiss then slipped out of the apartment. Levi continued to stare at the door as he stood naked in his entryway. Never once and any partner of his said the things Eren said nor were their bodies as compatible either. Something about this young man was special, and damn the world if Levi didn't make him his soon. His phone beeped as it received a text message. Levi glanced down at it to see Erwin sending the location of the crime. Cursing under his breath Levi rushed to look decent before he headed to the place where the elusive gang had stuck again.


	6. 6th Night

I hope you paid attention last chapter, there was quite a few hints and foreshadowing hidden in the sexiness of it all.

Another long chapter, most chapters will most likely not be this long. Almost 6.8k words!

Sorry I have not been responding to the comments, the internet is wack right now.

* * *

><p><strong>6th Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Levi!" Hanji practically tackled the shorter man and the only reason they did not crash to the ground was because Levi was as sturdy as a bolder.<p>

"Get the fuck off of me." Violently pushing off Hanji as she clung on tight like a baby monkey, Levi glared death threats at her and Erwin who stood a few feet away.

"Grumpy gills, why are you extra grumpy?" Hanji pouted as she readjusted her lab goggles.

"I don't know, maybe if the fucking universe was not against me getting laid, I might be in a better fucking mood." Levi pushed past her into the dining room as he skillfully snapped on the white latex gloves.

"Getting laid? You met that young man again didn't you?" Erwin was quite amused as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder and forced Levi to face him. Hanji squealed as she quickly stomped her feet in an excited prance.

"I might have..." Both friends skeptically gazed at Levi; he folded his arms over his chest huffing a little. "I also might have asked him to dinner..." They raised their eyebrows waiting for him to continue. "And brought him back to my place..."

"Levi I'm sooo happy for you! What's his name? You haven't told us his name yet!" Hanji attempted to hug Levi into the next century however he stopped her with a hard kick to the stomach. She doubled over in pain all the while cackling madly.

"I would love to tell you all about my night and how great it was, if someone-" Levi glared at Erwin. "-didn't call me in the middle of enjoying it. Also can we not discus my sex life in front of the corpses of The Titans victims?" Levi gestured to the large oak dining room table that had a spread of different foods and eight humans slumped over and falling into their plates, large bloody gashes on all their necks.

"Right" Erwin coughed, going into work mode. He strode over to the opposite side of the table where Petra handed him a few papers with blue scribbled writing. As Erwin and Petra exchanged some quite whispers, Levi tapped his foot impatiently and tugged on Hanji's brown bird nest of a bun to keep her from jumping the victims just yet. After a small chuckle Erwin cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his partners as Petra excused herself. "We have identified all the victims however we will not be positive until Hanji runs the DNA. Over here we have Roy and Elizabeth Jonson-" He gestured to the elderly couple near him. "-their son's Daric and Mathew Jonson-" He pointed to the two adult males at the heads of the table. "-their son-in-law and daughter Greg and Kimberly Coronado-" He motioned to the woman next to the elderly couple and the man on the other side. "-and their grandkids Sara and Dan Coronado." He flicked his hand toward the two children, who looked no older than ten, that sat next to their father on the other side. They looked over the scene once more in silence before Hanji could not contain her curiosity anymore. Erwin sighed as she got up close and personal with the gashes on the nearest persons neck. Levi ignored her as he raked the walls for that small and significant sticker.

"These wounds are the same from all the previous Titan attacks!" Hanji cried out, her hazel eyes sparkling in fascination behind her goggles. Erwin shook his head at Hanji's outburst as he proceeded to snap pictures of the crime scene. Levi blocked out her voice as she continued to babble about how intriguing The Titans and their work are. He thoroughly combed all the walls in the room, but the sticker was nowhere in sight. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Levi examined the table top advoiding Mike as he slowly removed body after body into white body bags and stretchers. So far all of the stickers had been near a victim, and in this case the sticker must be in the dining room for that was where all the victims were, unless there was another victim not found and accounted for. With one last sweep from his steel-blue eyes, Levi ambled off to roam the rest of the house.

"Where are you going?" Erwin called to Levi as he opened his forensic kit to find the nonexistent evidence The Titans had left behind.

"I cannot find the shitty sticker so I am going to make sure we are not missing another victim or overlooking something important elsewhere in the house." Levi threw over his shoulder as he wandered down the hall of the one story ranch-style house in the Westside suburbs. Pictures of the family lined the hallway, many depicting younger versions of the three adults playing or posing, others were of the grandchildren. Levi popped his head into the doors of the hallway that, for some reason, were all open. The first was a small den with an old outdated television set and a reclining chair. The second was a guest bedroom with a suitcase that had vomited up most of its clothing onto the full bed. The third was almost identical to the second; however there was no exploding suitcase.

The last door at the end of the hallway was only open a jar, and the door squeaked loudly on its hinges as Levi pushed the door open. Books upon books lined almost every wall and a small desk with a globe sat in the corner. Nothing in the room looked out of place except for the open drawer underneath the desktop. Levi ran his gloved fingers along the light grain of the wood. The open drawer seemed out of place in the meticulously organized library that surrounded it. Inspecting the drawer up close, Levi discovered it was one that required a key to open it; however there was no key to be found in the lock. The drawer was open and unlocked but it was missing the key, it was unheard of for a lock to be unlocked without the key still in it. Someone unlocked this drawer without the key and whoever did took whatever was inside because nothing was left. The faded and dusty wood around a rectangle of clean wood in the drawer showed that whatever item it was had been in that drawer for a significant amount of time. Upon closer inspection, Levi hypothesized that it must have been a box or a book of some sort as the desk was in the library. Levi's attention was caught when Erwin called for him. Rushing to the other room, Levi found the reason why he was summoned. The sticker was on the fabric of the seat the elderly man had occupied.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door of his sleek black Tesla, Levi gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white as he silently cursed the universe. He was having such a good night before everything turned to shit. Why was it after every night the vixen with those beautiful unique tropical-green eyes seduced him into the sinful ecstasy that was sex, the fucking Titans attacked thus causing him to be called back to work at unreasonable hours of the night? What had he done to deserve such an exquisite specimen that was the vixen? Was it amusing to hand him such an irreplaceable vixen who clicked so well with him sexually and, if they had more time to discover more about each other, probably mentally as well just to rip him out of his grasp? Levi came to the conclusion that whatever gods were watching over him enjoyed his suffering. They kept dangling a forbidden fruit in his face, giving Levi the chance to taste it before placing it just out of his reach so he craved it and put in the effort to chase it, but no matter how far he ran the fruit always eluded him.<p>

Loosening his grip on the wheel, Levi leaned back into the leather seat, his arms falling limp at his sides. He wanted to see the vixen again, to continue where they were cut off and progress farther into their sex buddy relationship. Ever since the vixen understood his situation and that his job of protecting the people of the city if Trost was more important than almost anything else in life, Levi knew there was something special about the vixen. He wanted to know more about him: what his hobbies were, how was his family, did he snore at night, what was his favorite sex position, was he allergic to anything, did he like his job, what was his favorite genre of music, was he a good dancer, did he go to college, what made him happy or sad, and whose eyes did he inherit?

He desired more than just fuck buddies or whatever their current relationship was, this vixen of a brat was making him rethink the possibility of a real relationship. Levi felt such a need to claim the vixen as his own because such an exotic male was definitely attracting attention wherever he went and Levi wanted to cease all chances of someone else stealing him away. The only problem was that Levi had no way to contact the vixen. Their previous meetings had been by chance and in the moments he spent with the vixen never once did it cross his mind to get his contact information. It was not hard to believe he was thinking more with his cock than his brain when they met and Levi fully blamed the vixen for being such a seductive little shit.

Running his fingers through his silky black locks, messing up the neatly parted hair, to the fuzz of his undercut, Levi released a long sigh of frustration. The night was going to be a long one and Levi guessed that sleep would have to be put off until later notice or when all the nonexistent leads of The Titans had come back negative. As he prepared to start the ignition, something flickered in the corner of his eye catching his attention. He inspected the floor of the passenger seat and found a book. To be more specific it was Eren's book he retrieved from his friend earlier that night after dinner. He must have forgotten about it since his mind had been focusing on Levi's lips around his cock and the anticipation of the rest of the night. Levi let a smirk grace his lips as he reminisced about their actions in this very car only a few hours prior. Oh, how Levi enjoyed the sinful cries the vixen released from his voluptuous pink lips as he was thrown into ecstasy by Levi's skilled tongue. How utterly wrecked he looked with cum and saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, his hair a tousled mess, his eyes overflowing with satisfaction and lust, and his body lax and completely under Levi's control.

Coming back to the present, Levi picked up the book. The covering was rich, slightly worn, black leather with a single line of silver script. Levi did not recognize the language as one he knew, flipping open the book he discovered yellowing pages filled with fading black ink from a quill in the same script as the cover. Closing the book, he gently laid it on the seat next to him, whatever this book was it was quite old and needed to be handled with care. Levi had no clue why Eren wanted this book; maybe he was a book connoisseur or had a fascination with history. Starting the car, Levi headed toward the department with a few more questions he hoped Hanji could answer.

* * *

><p>Levi flung the heavy metal door open as he was greeted by the electric garbage that sounded vaguely of robots getting it on. Hanji was focused on the microscope comparing samples of recently collected evidence that will most likely not help the case progress forward. Next to her, blood samples from the victims ran through the automated biochemical analyzer, to determine if the chemical levels in the blood showed signs of distress. Levi marched over the thumping speakers and pushed the mute button quite hard. Silence enveloped the room as their ears rung from the excessively loud music.<p>

"Hello Levi, what brings your joyous self, down to my lovely dungeon of science?" Hanji sang, not moving from her spot as she focused the lenses of the microscope. Levi appeared next to her a large coffee, half sugar and cream, in his right hand and the black book in his left. Hanji's face lit up as she snatched the coffee from his hand. "Bribing me with coffee?" She mused taking a long sip. "This must be important."

"I need you to tell me what book this is and what language it is in." Levi demanded in a monotone voice. Hanji set her coffee to the side and gently held the book, her eyes widening in fascination.

"Beautiful…" She whispered as she traced the silver script with her pointer finger. Opening the book with utmost care, she fastidiously examined a few pages taking her time to absorb the script.

"Where did you get this book?" She questioned in a quiet voice that was so un-Hanji like, if Levi had not seen her lips move he would have expected another person to have joined them in the room.

"It is Eren's." Levi answered, drawing a lab stool to sit on. He gazed at Hanji as she still had her eyes glued to the yellowing pages.

"Who is Eren?" Erwin strolled in, surprising Levi enough for him to slightly jump. He joined them grabbing a stool for himself as he studied the book in Hanji's hands.

"Fuck Eyebrows!" Levi cursed at Erwin, using his nickname, as he glared at the Nordic giant. "Eren is the young man from the bar." A huge grin was plastered on Hanji's face as she gently handed the book to Erwin for him to look over as she turned to her computer, pulling up a new tab on the internet.

"Ah, we finally learn his name. Eren…" Erwin tested the name as it rolled of his tongue. "It fits him."

"Yes, Yes! It does! So tell us more about the night!" Hanji was back to her loud self as she typed furiously on the computer, intensely searching for something. Taking a deep breath, Levi released a long sigh as he prepared to simplify the night, leaving out the more personal details. "And don't leave anything out; I want all the juicy details." She added as Levi rolled his eyes at her back.

"Shitty four-eyes, I have told you my sex life is not your business. Anyway, I was going to pick up a Turkado from Brews and Subs-"

"The best sandwich you can get there!" Hanji cut Levi off.

"No, Tommy's Choice is hands down their best sandwich." Erwin stated defensively.

"Can I fucking speak or do you not care to listen to my night that both of you seem to be way more interested in than you should?" Levi growled at them. Erwin cleared his throat and motioned for Levi to continue. "As I was fucking saying, I was going to pick up a Turkado and Eren fucking ran into me. He landed flat on his ass-"

"He has a nice ass." Hanji chimed in then quieted when Levi glared daggers at her.

"-I helped him up and as an apology for knocking him down I asked if he wanted to join me for dinner and he agreed. The little shit tried to seduce me the whole meal to the point we got on the topic of kinks-"

"Oh! What kinks is he into? BDSM? Daddy? Pet play?" Hanji once again interjected, her fingers still typing way.

"Biting."

"Oh that's a good one." Erwin voiced.

"I know right? Back to the point, after I asked if he wanted to come back to my place and he agreed but we had to stop by his friends place to get the book. We fooled around before we got to the car and I blew him in it."

"What! Levi you gave him a blowjob in your car!? Who are you and what have you done to Levi?" Hanji whirled around so fast that her bird's nest of a bun came undone. Erwin shared a similar expression of shock on his face.

"I'm still here shitty four-eyes, and yes I gave him a blowjob in my car. I know crazy for me but I couldn't say no to him."

"Wow, Eren has some nice control over you already and you barely known him." Erwin mused, a large smile tugging on his lips.

"Yeah, the brats special alright. We were at my place about to get to the good part when you fucking called." Levi glared at Erwin again. "And you want to know what he said to me? He just fucking shrugged it off like no big deal; he was somewhat disappointed but told me that my job is more important than me plowing into his ass." Silence settled over the group as they let Levi's words sink in.

"Well, he does seem special-"

"I told you he was a catch!" Hanji excitedly cut Erwin off. Levi glanced down at his feet as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, deciding how to properly word his next statement.

"He makes my heart flutter like a teenager. We are very compatible in bed and after saying that I feel like, if it was him, I might give dating another chance." Levi spoke in a hushed voice like the topic was taboo. Hanji pulled him of the stool and into a bone crushing hug, all the while squealing like a school girl.

"Oh my gods! You have to date him! When can we meet him! What is his birthdate? What is his favorite ice-cream flavor? Oh Levi, I'm so happy!" She cried as Levi attempted to loosen her hold but gave up when she held him tighter.

"I agree, you should give dating another shot, I feel Eren would be good for you. When was the last time you dated?" Erwin inquired as Hanji nearly dropped the smaller man on the lab stool and turned her attention back to the computer screen.

"Shit…" Levi grumbled massaging his soar arms. "Let's see…" Levi trailed off furrowing his brow in thought. "…I think it was Zed?"

"Oh, the man who broke up with you because we were working on the Lazzet case?"

"No, that was Gen, the half Japanese one. No zed was the one who left thinking I cheated on him with you because you kept calling about the Franklin case." Levi pointed out like it was yesterday's news.

"Ah now I remember, didn't you have a go with that woman who is now an actress on that one daytime drama? What was her name…?" Erwin trailed off thinking.

"Are you thinking about Carol, the redhead? She was on that HBO series for a season or two. She threw the fit over a phone call from Hanji about the test results from the Jefferson case. I would have ended it with her anyway she was bat-shit crazy." Levi scoffed.

"No, the tall blonde one."

"Ariel? Fuck, she was great. We would have lasted but the height issue was a problem and we both were too focused on our careers. She got her PHD in astrophysics and just discovered some new black hole space theory, so she is now the name of the science community. We still keep in touch."

"Good for her, how tall was she, 180 cm?"

"No she was 185cm, would have been a good height for you. Actually you should give her a call; I think you two would be a good match."

"Found it!" Hanji cheered as the two males stopped their conversation to pay her attention. "I couldn't find the actual book, I think it may be one of a kind or all the other copies were burned, but I did find what language it is. It seems to be a Pre-Germanic tongue spoken by one of the Germanic tribes in Eastern Europe."

"The fuck?" Levi picked up the book and gazed at is quizzically. "This is how many years old?"

"About two thousand years old."

"Did people back then even know how to make books like this? Also how the fuck did it age in almost perfect quality for how old it is?"

"No idea, but I would love to study it." Her eyes sparkled dangerously behind the lab goggles.

"I would let you but this is Eren's book, maybe you can convince him later."

'What the fuck does Eren want with this book?' Levi thought, and he had no clue.

* * *

><p>The hours going over everything possible on The Titans passed by at an excruciatingly slow pace. From the last crime they did not collect any helpful evidence. The Titans were perfect yet again. Not only was this the reason for Levi's foul mood, Erwin and Hanji pestering him about Eren just added oil to the fire. They reprimanded him for not asking Eren for his contact information. Growling in frustration at the nonexistent leads on The Titans, Levi banged his head on the dark wood of his desk in defeat.<p>

"I need coffee…" Levi grumbled. "Kirstein, coffee stat!" He yelled outside his door. The poor soul looked like a kid that had been caught doing something bad by an adult; his face was white, his eyes big, and his mouth a gape. "Get some for Four-eyes and Erwin while you're at it."

With that Kirstein was sprinting down the stairs to fetch them coffee as Levi massaged his temples to keep awake. The Titan case was going nowhere and sleep was the last think on his mind but the first thing his body demanded. Sitting back down at his desk, Levi continued his search on the computer for any connections with the victims. It seemed that whoever was in the house at the time was killed, no matter the age. All the victims of a single attack were family; however nothing connected each attack together. Everyone was from a different background and social class. They shared nothing in common at all. The victims were truly random. Along with none of the victims having any connection to each other, there was the issue with the sticker. How did the stickers get to be where they were? Was there a connection with who the stickers were closest too? If so what was the connection? Levi had no answers and the knowledge of knowing nothing was driving him up the wall.

Frustrated to no end Levi reached into his coat pocket for his phone to text Hanji about the lab results on the blood from the victims, when his hand brushed against something folded. Pulling the folded object out along with his phone, Levi realized it was a piece of parchment paper. Unfolding the paper, Levi was greeted by the neat scribble he was not expecting to see.

_1(***)***-****_

_-Eren_

All his previous frustrations and anger were wiped out by a warm feeling. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he typed the number into his phone; the brat kept on surprising Levi. Distracted from work by the temptation of contact with the exotic tropical-green eyed brat, Levi hovered over the 'new message' option. With the previous conversation on Eren being a good person to get back into a real relationship, Levi threw all caution to the wind.

_Levi: Hey brat, this is Levi. I apologize for the inconvenience last night, to make up for it, would you like to go on a date with me?_

Levi took a deep breath, nervousness setting in as he awaited a reply. No less than a minute later, Levi's phone buzzed from a new message.

_Vixen: Im not a brat! :P_

_Vixen: I would love to go on a date with you. When and where?_

_Levi: 7pm tonight at the Le Moulin?_

_Vixen: Perfect! Is that French?_

_Levi: Yes, it is a nice place so wear something besides those lovely tight ass jeans and black t-shirt._

_Vixen: My ass looks great in them, but I will dress to your standards. _

_Levi: We will see. I have to get back to work, see you at 7._

_Vixen: Can't wait! Oh I seemed to have left my book with you, can you bring it with you?_

_Levi: Sure thing, brat._

Levi put his phone away as Kirstein walked in with a large black coffee for him.

"You look happy, sir. Something good happen?" Kirstein asked for it was rare, especially now in days, for Levi to be in a somewhat good mood. Taking a long swig of the bitter and hot liquid, Levi waved off Kirstein.

"Actually something nice did happen." Levi stated in his monotone voice. Just before he left the room, Levi called out to him. "However that doesn't mean you can slack off. I will need a few more of these throughout the day."

Jean walked out of the room back to his desk, as he passed some of the older officers he noticed Mikasa talking to Eld Jinn. She was wearing a black pant suit with her normal red scarf around her neck, hiding her mouth from view. He blushed as he looked over her attractive body for the millionth time; long legs, toned ass, thin waist, decent sized breasts, and a beautiful face with lush black hair. She was perfect to Jean. He wanted to take her out and show her a good time, however she was kept busy with work. Jean continued to marvel at Mikasa's beauty and as a result walked blindly into a wall. Sasha ran over to him and offered some potato chips in an attempt to comfort his embarrassed ass.

Mikasa paid no attention to Jean as she discussed an ongoing court case with Connie and Eld. As they were going over the battle plan for Monday's court prosecution, a small ding came from her phone. She quickly looked down her face darkening as she excused herself and hustled down the corridor to one of the many briefing rooms. She dialed a number and hurried into the room closing the door, or so she thought. The door almost closed but it was still open by a hairs breath.

"Hello? Mikasa is something wrong?" A smooth concerned voice answered after a ring.

"What do you mean you want to date the midget?" Mikasa hissed out, her temper flaring slightly at the sigh from the other end of the phone.

"He interests me and he seems to have taken a liking to me, plus the sex is great."

"What about the mission?" She subconsciously pulled the red scarf around her neck up to her nose, hiding her mouth.

"What about it? As long as I keep my secrets we will be fine." The voice scoffed.

"You could easily ruin everything that we have worked for because your need to fuck." She stated aggressively.

"Oh and just because I found someone I actually enjoy fucking doesn't mean it will ruin everything, fuck I doubt anything can stop me." The voice retorted.

"Well that someone is the lead detective on The Titan case and I want you to go nowhere near him."

"If you are saying I am not allowed to fuck, no one is allowed then. No one." The voice was dark and very threatening. Mikasa grew silent for a few moments going over the threat; No sex for anyone was not an option. "I can make sure he separates work and pleasure." The voice added.

"Can you? What if he discovers something?"

"I don't understand why you are so against him. You had no problem with me the first time, what difference does this make? If he was going to discover something that connects me to The Titans he would have that first night, and since he wants to keep on seeing me for me and not a link to The Titans, I think it's safe to say he has not made the connections nor will he."

"It's not that I'm against him it's just…"

"Mikasa I'm fine, stop worrying about me. I am a big boy that can and has taken care of himself." She smiled into her red scarf. "He calms me down. Haven't you noticed the others more relaxed?"

"Yeah but…"

"Mikasa, I know what is good for us and this will be beneficial, not only to me but all of us. I can watch him closer and detour him away from any possible leads at the same time him giving me some fucking stability."

"I cannot stop you if this is what you really want, but don't complain to me if things go sour because of this relationship." She sighed, caving in to the voice's wish.

"It will be fine, trust me. When have I ever let you down or made you second guess my abilities?" The voice asked in quiet a cocky manor.

"Never. Fine go date him or whatever you want, I still don't like the guy." Mikasa huffed, still slightly displeased.

"Thanks Mikasa. Do you not like him because he is your cousin?"

"No, we being blood related has nothing to do with it. I am glad for what happened because if I was taken in by him I would have never met you."

"Aww that's cute. But really why don't you like him then?"

"He just has this aura around him that screams trouble for us. Also he is shorter than you; I just cannot imagine him being the topper of the relationship."

"Wow, really? His fucking height? It doesn't matter what fucking height he is as long as he can satisfy my submissive kinky self."

"It is still weird."

"And remind me again who is more dominant in your relationship? Oh that's right she is and she is shorter than you."

"I guess we like dominant short partners."

"You fucking bet."

"Alright I have to get back to work soon or else someone might come for me."

"Ok and how is work? What case are you working on again?"

"People vs. McCully. The one about the domestic abuse case involving that CEO."

"Oh the one where the police officer arrested the wrong guy, who was like the victim's brother or something?" The voice laughed out.

"Yup that one. Well I have to go now but keep me informed about the date and please no sex tonight?"

"Will do. If no sex for me, no sex for anyone. You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I will see you tonight." Mikasa hung up and opened the door to leave and came across Erwin outside the door. She stopped in her tracks as confusion mirrored their faces.

"My apologies Mikasa, I thought the room was vacant. I need to brief some of the officers on a new case." He tapped the black binder in his hands and smiled warmly at her. She nodded and hurried down the hall away from Erwin. "Now why was she talking about short sexual partners, dates, and her court case in a briefing room?" Erwin wondered out loud.

* * *

><p>Levi glanced down at the screen of his phone, the clock read '6:55 PM'. Levi put his phone back in the pocket of his slim fit black trousers and Leaned against the brick of the building as he waited for Eren to show. Eren was not late, but Levi liked to get to places early. The night air had a nice bite to it, causing Levi to pull his royal blue blazer a little closer to try and conserve body heat. Looking down, Levi smoothed out a wrinkle on his form fitted light grey button down shirt, leaving the top couple buttons undone so his sharp collar bones could be seen. Levi turned his attention down the side walk to his left when he heard a wolf whistle come from that direction. Levi smirked and soaked in the tempting sight that was the vixen; black boots lead to slim black slacks that hugged his legs and ass in all the right places, a teal button down with a fitted dark grey vest emphasized how exotic his tropical eyes are, and a dark grey bow tie topped off the look. If looking good was a sin, the vixen would be the ruler of the underworld. As the vixen strutted closer, Levi could understand why he held a cocky air around himself. Somehow he was able to tame the mess of chocolate hair into a slightly tousled style that was just down right sexy. The vixen looked hot and he knew it.<p>

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Eren asked a hint of playfulness in his smooth voice. Levi stepped away from the wall and rested his hands on Eren's hips as Eren wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Not at all." Levi replied in a low seductive tone that sent shivers of arousal through the vixen. Levi pulled the vixen in close so that their bodies touched and placed a light kiss on his soft pink lips. They stayed like that for a moment more, their breaths ghosting each other's lips as tropical-green melted with steel-blue, until Levi reluctantly withdrew and offered his arm as compensation. The vixen flashed Levi a bright smile and laced his arm through Levi's and let him lead the way. They entered the building and took an elevator up to the second floor where the restaurant was. The friendly hostess guided the couple to a reserved table with a view of the street below. Non-scented tea lights in colored glass lanterns sat in the middle of the table, giving the area a sensual ambiance. They sat across from each other and ordered a bottle of Pinot Noir to share.

"This place is lovely." Eren commented swirling the red wine around in its glass before taking a sip.

"It is and their food is as close as it gets to good French cuisine outside of France." Levi hummed content with watching Eren attempt to read the menu.

"Bahr aooo Bearre Blanck et Crabeh, What the hell is that?" Eren gazed at Levi as if he was a lost puppy.

"Bar au Beurre Blanc et Crabe is seared sea bass with crabmeat in a sherry butter sauce." Levi corrected Eren's French and explained its meaning; he couldn't bear to observe the helpless vixen anymore.

"How do you know that? And why is your French so good?" Eren asked as he flipped through the menu looking for a translation page or cheat sheet that Levi might have used.

"Well I hope my French is good, I am half French." Levi scoffed as Eren looked at him in awe.

"Well that explains a lot." Eren closed the menu and handed it to Levi. "Order whatever you think I would like since I can't even attempt to pronounce most of the words in here."

Levi ordered for Eren and himself all in French so the food would be a surprise.

"You look fantastic by the way." Eren licked his lips his eyes slightly dark from desire. Those beautiful tropical orbs undressed Levi as they traveled down his body.

"I'm surprised you did not get jumped by a horde of people attempting to get into your pants." Levi took a sip of his wine and leaned forward brushing a lose lock of hair out of the vixen's face. "You are gorgeous…" Levi gently rubbed his thumb under a luminous eye as Eren leaned into his touch. "Have I ever told you that you have the most breath taking eyes? Beautiful shades of blue and green melting together with hints of gold, your eyes could rival any gem in the world."

"If I remember correctly you compared them to the tropical waters reflecting the sun." The vixen purred, resting a hand on top of the one on his face.

"It is true." Levi withdrew as the waiter brought back their food.

"What is this, it smells good." Eren poked at the fish with his fork.

"Saumon Sauce Endives is salmon sautéed with belgium endive, shallots, white wine, lemon and butter. I ordered Magret de Canard Sauce Cerises which is roasted duck breast with a sun-dried cherry red port wine demi-glace sauce."

"Tastes as good as you described it." Eren moaned through a mouthful of fish.

"With the sounds you are making I could convince my whole department we are in the middle of sex not at a nice restaurant." Levi cut into his meat, savoring the delicate flavors of the duck.

"Well this is foodgasmic." The vixen stated his voice heavily laced with desire for something that was not food.

"Be careful with your tone if you don't want me to jump you as soon as we are outside. " Levi threatened that sent spikes of lust instead of fear through Eren's bones.

"What if I want you to jump me as soon as possible?" Eren purred and smirked at Levi.

"Brat, finish your food. I invited you here so I could ask you out, not jump in your pants, though that is a bonus."

"Ask me out?" Eren feigned innocence as Levi mentally face palmed. He looked directly into Eren's eyes.

"Eren, I like you. We are compatible in bed and after the way you reacted to the situation last night; I think we could make a relationship work. My job will always come first unless it is an emergency, but I will prioritize a relationship above anything else in my life. I have a shitty personality and I have no clue how you are dealing with me, but what I am saying is; Eren, would you be my boyfriend?" Levi never broke eye contact with Eren. His heart thumped against his rib cage as he waited for on answer. Eren's face had stayed an emotionless canvas the whole time and Levi thought the worst until a huge smile split Eren's face in two.

"Yeah, I would love to be your boyfriend if you would be mine." Relief washed over Levi as he allowed a smile to grace his lips. They finished up their meals, chatting about random topics that seemed to change as often as a ball bounced. Levi paid the bill and left a generous tip, strolling out the restaurant with his hand entwined with Eren's. They were greeted by the cold bite of the autumn night as they exited the building. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders and leaned in their lips connecting. Their mouths moved against each other's in a slow haze of lusty motions as Levi rubbed small sensual circles on Eren's hips. Eren reluctantly ended the kiss, only pulling back far enough to speak.

"Want to come back to my place?" Levi whispered first, his features drenched in desire for the vixen.

"I would love to; however I need to head back home." Eren replied his voice filled with as much disappointment as they both felt. Levi cupped Eren's cheek caressing the skin tenderly.

"It is ok." They parted, both missing the warmth of the other body. "Oh, before I forget here is your book." Levi handed Eren the small bag that he had carried with him that held the mysterious black book. Eren's face lit up slightly as he ran his fingers over the silver script on the cover of the book. "Do you know what the book is about?"

"I do." Eren softly said as if he was reminiscing about a good memory of the past.

"Care to tell me what it is about?" Levi raised an eyebrow in hope.

"One day, one day I might tell you."


	7. 7th Night

For some reason I really dislike the last chapter. It just left a bad taste in my mouth.

Sour to Sweet to Smut… oh how I love writing smut. I just noticed that every odd chapter has had some form of smut in it…I by no means meant for that to happen.

I guess I am in the mood for writing long chapters…

* * *

><p><strong>7th Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi bent down to examine the limp body of Kevin Wang, the Titans newest victim. The spilt cup of noodles soaked through his old band t-shirt and mixed in with the blood that pooled around him. The wound to the nap of his neck was bloody but precise; definitely the work of The Titans. The sticker of the two overlapping wings was slapped right next to his head on the old wooden floorboards, more proof that this was a Titan victim. Mike carried in a stretcher and a white body bag as Levi stood up and walked the short distance to the small window so he could take care of the body. Inspecting the window, Levi concluded that no one, not even a child, could fit through the window if one could open it. Turning he saw Mike carry the body away and Levi grimaced at the state of the small apartment; to put it kindly, it was a pig sty. Only one small room cramped to the maximum with trash, unwashed clothing, and boxes of old shit. In the corner was the tinny kitchenette that looked more like a children's toy set than a functioning kitchen. How the victim was able to live in this repulsive dump, astounded Levi; He would never be caught dead in a place this dirty outside of work.<p>

Opening his forensic kit, Levi withdrew evidence bags and tweezers. Bending down he carefully worked one side of the tweezers under the sticker and gently removed it from the floor. He examined the back to make sure there was no visible finger prints hidden in the glue; it was pristine like all the others. Sighing in slight disappointment, he slipped the sticker in a bag and closed the seal so that the evidence would not get contaminated in transportation.

Just as Levi had bagged a sample from the pool of blood, Erwin strode in with a somber expression on his face. Levi gave him a questioning look, Erwin had been asking the neighboring apartments if they had seen or heard anything unusual around the time of the murder. From Erwin's expression, Levi guessed that someone had information that was more brutal then the police expected or nothing at all. Taking a deep breath, Erwin prepared to inform Levi on the situation.

"Levi, there has been another crime." Levi furrowed his brow as he stood up so quick he almost dropped the sample in his hand. There couldn't be another Titan crime; the Titans have never struck in such quick succession before. However the look in Erwin's deep blue eyes only confirmed what Levi hoped was not true. "It is The Titans work."

"How many victims?" Levi asked a knot of disgust forming in his stomach as he waited on baited breath for the answer.

"Four." Erwin responded gravely.

"You have to be shitting me…" Levi trailed off as he felt anger bubble up inside him. How many more victims would there be? How many more seemingly innocent people would lose their lives at the hands of The Titans? How much longer were they going to mock the police force? How could the police protect the people when they couldn't even get any useful evidence? How were they expected to do their job? Levi ran his fingers through his silky black locks, messing up the perfectly off center part as he attempted to calm down. How could The Titans pull of the perfect crime every fucking time? They were human, right? "Where is it?"

"North Delta River." Surprise and confusion stormed in Levi's steel-blue eyes as he stared at Erwin crossing his arms.

"That is like an hour away from here in the lower east side of downtown; how the fuck did they move so fast? Or more importantly, how many are there?" Erwin rubbed his temples as he released a loud sigh of irritation.

"I honestly have no clue, however it is our case, so our crime scene. If we even want to attempt to be free tonight, we had better get a move on." Erwin softened his gaze apologetically as Levi's heart sunk in disappointment.

It had been about two weeks since Eren and Levi officially stated dating, and over the course of those two weeks the couple had meet frequently at different cafés and coffee houses in between their work schedules. They learned more about each other through conversations ranging from everything to nothing. Sometimes work related questions would pop up and Levi would share simple details about his cases to Eren only telling him what he was allowed to say. In return Eren would ramble on about different events he partook in, not without flirting the whole while. They seemed to be progressing in their relationship just fine and even though it was still early in the game, Levi could definitely say he felt more than just physical attraction to Eren; he was falling deeper for the brat after every little date. They had not had the time to finish up where they had left off before and Levi still needed to give Eren 'dessert'. Levi finally had a clear schedule that allowed Eren a few days to 'sleep over' and they had planned a nice date for Friday night.

Surprisingly, The Titan's hadn't made a move in those two weeks that was until a few hours ago. At one in the morning on Friday, Levi was harshly woken up to process the latest Titan crime scene. It would be tough work but Levi had calculated that he could still make the date. However with the news of another crime scene and a far one at that, he knew without a doubt that he would inevitably miss the date. Groaning slightly at how great of a cock block The Titans were, Levi peeled his white latex gloves off and dug his phone out. Sliding a finger across the screen to unlock it, Levi pulled up the message tab and typed a quick apologetic text to Eren.

_Levi: Hey brat, I know it is early as fuck but I got called into work and things are a mess. I am sorry; we are going to need a rain check on our date tonight. _

Hopefully Eren would be as understanding as he was the first time.

Levi was halfway to the next crime scene in North Delta River when he received a response from Eren.

_Vixen: Damn… I guess it cant be helped tho… I knew this could happen, but its your job. Work hard, dont drink too much coffee, and get some sleep. Also I am a vixen!_

Levi allowed a small smile to tug his lips up ever so slightly. Eren knew his work was top priority and dealt with the situation perfectly by accepting and not making a fit. Disappointment would always be there but Eren seemed to be dealing well enough with it that this relationship might last. Levi however was quite frustrated, mentally and sexually. It was like fate really wanted to cock block Levi by throwing obstacles in the form of The Titan crimes at him. Sure Levi could, and had, masturbated thinking about the exotic beauty that was the vixen, however since Levi had at least claimed exclusive rights to tap the booty his sexual desires would not be sated until he had the real thing. So when the chance to finally fully embrace the tropical green eyed vixen had been canceled due to his work, Levi was definitely frustrated at the situation. Levi took a deep breath and pushed all the thoughts of the vixen out of his head and focused on the remaining drive to the next crime scene.

Roughly half an hour later Levi was standing in the living room where the family of four had been playing a card game on the square wooden coffee table before The Titans had claimed their lives. Two teenagers were slumped forward on the table their necks unnaturally bent down showing the perfect slashes on their naps that had stained their backs with dark red blood. The parents lay on the blood soaked carpet collapsed on their sides, playing cards scattered around them. The blood red crossed out overlapping winged sticker was placed directly in the center of the table, openly mocking the police. Levi and Erwin looked down upon Hanji who was examining the body of one of the teens.

"Well…" Hanji started, her white gloved fingers slightly bloody as she intensely studied the wound. "This is the Titans signature method of killing…" She furrowed her brow in concentration feeling the texture of the dark blood. "I would have to say the time of death is about five hours or so ago."

"That would be around the time of the other murder." Erwin spoke the air thickening in tension. Levi had the resist the urge to punch something in frustration. The Titans were not only eluding the police, they also kept adding onto the mystery of them. Questions without answers buzzed through his brain. Who were The Titans? Why did they kill the way they did? What had their victims done to deserve death? When were they going to mess up and leave some evidence behind? Where were they hiding, if they were hiding at all?

Levi cursed under his breath and opened his forensic kit. Throwing Hanji a new pair of white latex gloves, Levi growled out, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>"This is fucking insane." Levi shook his head in disbelief. "Ether The Titans are fucking magical, or there is a lot more people in this shitty gang than we thought. No one person can travel the distance between the two crimes in less than an hour." Erwin leaned back in his chair massaging his temples.<p>

"Have you heard some of the rumors lately? People are saying that The Titans are ghosts." Erwin voiced as Levi groaned; they were so feed up with The Titans. The past few hours had been extremely disappointing and uneventful. The Titans had so much freedom because there was nothing the police force could do without more evidence or leads. They had no suspects and nowhere to start looking for suspects because there was nothing tying any of the victims together. The public knew that The Titans had free range and the lack of any scientific evidence lead to them jumping to extreme conclusions, for example ghosts.

There was a soft knock and the door opened to reveal a slightly annoyed Jean Kirstein holding two large piping hot coffees. He handed the drinks to the overworked detectives and was about to leave when Erwin called for him.

"Jean, have you heard rumors about The Titans being ghosts?" Jean turned and didn't hesitate in his reply.

"Yeah the whole department is talking about it. Some say that they are masses of dark energy out to wreak havoc on the people for not taking care of the earth. Others say they are the devil incarnated to punish sinners. A few think they are vengeful spirits angered about being woke from a slumber or some shit. No matter the story all of them say that they are shadowy figures with glowing eyes. Someone even claims to have seen it flying through the air at night."

"This is fucking bullshit." Levi cursed as he attempted to rub the sleep from his weary eyes. Ghosts were fictional as there is no scientific evidence supporting the supernatural, thus the reality that The Titans were ghosts was extremely unlikely and it was just the panicking population going to the most extreme possibilities to explain the crimes.

However the topic of ghosts with glowing eyes brought back the memories of a few weeks prior when Levi had experienced something similar. At the time he had just brushed it off as a figment of his stressed mind, but now Levi was not so sure. He could clearly remember the mysterious shadow that had flown strangely through the night air. He could remember the piercing illuminated lime green eyes that made his blood run cold as they seemed to bore into his soul. The ominous onyx mass of swirling shadow that was right in front of his window and gone without a trace in the blink of an eye. Had the strange encounter really been a ghost? And if so did that mean he saw one of The Titans?

It was all too much for Levi to handle at this moment. He was sleep deprived, over caffeinated, stressed, and frustrated over work, adding fictional and supernatural aspects to his cases was overkill. Levi dropped his head onto the cool wood of his desk that was stacked with different piles of case files. He turned his head to look at Erwin.

"I can't deal with this anymore." Erwin sighed and gazed softly at him.

"Then don't."

"What?" Levi raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"We can do nothing more until the bodies finish autopsy and the blood work comes back from the lab. Those take at least a day to process but with the Demetri case being prioritized over the Titans the results will not get back until at least Monday. We just need to file some more paperwork and documents; we are not required to do more than that at the moment. So go home and rest, I know you and Eren have a nice date planned for tonight. There is only a little more to do and I can finish it all by myself." Levi raised his head slightly caught off guard; he was expecting some form of encouragement to continue working but not this. There had to be a catch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now hurry along before I change my mind." Erwin folded his arms sternly. Levi did not need any more confirmation and gathered his things in preparation to leave. He still had a few hours to sleep before the date was originally scheduled for. Reaching for his phone he sent Eren a quick message.

_Levi: Hey brat, guess the date is back on. You still up for it?_

Not even a minuet passed before he received an answer.

_Vixen: Really? I love to go on the date if you can make it. Hope you are not too dead for some fun later ^_^_

Levi contently hummed and headed for the door.

"Levi" Erwin called as he was at the door. "Give me Ariel's number later."

"Sure." Levi smirked; he saw that one coming from a mile away. The two blonds would make a good pair.

* * *

><p>Cold air filled Levi's lungs as he took in a large breath of the night, Eren's fingers entwined with his. Festive lights winded around lampposts and encompassed the tree's that had shed their leaves.<p>

"Wait it's already December?" Eren stated in surprise as they walked hand in hand through the park near the movie theater. Levi just spent about two hours making out with Eren straddling him in the back of the theater as whatever generic spin off action movie was playing became their background music.

"You are just noticing now?" Levi glanced at him like he grew two heads. It was a wonder how Eren could be so attentive in bed but completely oblivious to the most obvious things around him, like the month or upcoming holidays. They continued to walk through the park, the pathway illuminated by the flickering festive lights of the December holiday season.

"Yeah…" Eren's free hand rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly. "I never celebrated the holidays much. I still do not understand how this 'Santa clause' person has anything to do with the cult of Christianity? Or why reindeer can fly but only on the 25th of December? It makes no sense!" Levi had to yank his hand from Eren's so that he could cover his mouth with both hands as he attempted to keep in his laughter. Confusion was plastered on Eren's face as he watched the usually stoic man almost double over. "Did I say something funny?"

"Are you shitting me? 'The cult of Christianity'? Fuck that's hilarious."

"Umm did I just insult-"

"Brat, calm down." Levi regained his composure, though his lips still had a slight tug upward. "I just found it funny because people usually make a big fucking deal over the 25th, some even go so overboard with everything that it becomes almost cult like."

"Oh and you don't celebrate the 25th?"

"Not really, not much of a 'Holiday' guy, it also happens to be the day I was born so it's lost its meaning with me that way. " Levi just shrugged it off; it wasn't a big deal for him.

"Well now I got to prepare for the 25th." Eren entwined their hands again and gave Levi a sly wink in which he responded with an eye roll.

"You said you don't celebrate the holidays, so do you do anything at all?"

"I used to celebrate the winter solstice." Levi raised an eyebrow, generally interested, signaling Eren to continue. "The first day of winter, the longest night of the year, you know the winter solstice."

"No, I have no Idea how to celebrate it. Explain."

"Basically it was just a huge festival in town to celebrate the passing year and to indulge in the harvests."

"Interesting, what culture does that stem from?"

"Europe before the countries formed." Eren answered quickly ending all discussion on the topic. Levi wanted to push more but decided against it as they fell into a comfortable silence. Eren leaned into Levi so that their shoulders shared body heat as they continued down the walk way lined with strings of lights.

"The lights are pretty." Eren gazed at the lights strung high in the trees along the walkway, a soft expression painted his face as if he was remembering a fond memory. "They almost look like the stars."

"They are." Levi commented, turning his attention away from the lights to look directly in Eren's tropical-green eyes that twinkled brightly as they reflected the lights around them. His cheeks were rosy from the cold night air. "But they are not as beautiful as you." Cold lips warmed up as they moved against each other in perfect intimate motions. Eren snaked his arms around Levi's shoulders as Levi's hands wandered down to his hips and tugged Eren closer so their bodies were flush against each other. Eren threaded a hand through the back of Levi's silky locks, his palm resting on the fuzz of the undercut as Levi rubbed sensual circles on his hips. Levi reluctantly broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. A soft smile graced Eren's lips as their warm breath danced together.

"Hmm is that so…" Eren purred as Levi subconsciously licked his lips the sweet taste of Eren still on them. Eren connected their lips once again this time a little more lustful than before. Levi smirked and bit Eren's bottom lip and forced his tongue in when Eren moaned deviously. The battle for dominance had started and Levi already had a huge advantage because his hands kept distracting the vixen, but he didn't mind. Levi overpowered Eren and concord his mouth, claiming all as his own. The vixen started to grind his growing clothed erection against Levi's. Heated pools of exotic green met passionate pools of stormy grey as Levi parted from the kiss.

"Want to head home? I fear if we stay here any longer we will have a hard time keeping things PG13." Levi smirked as he rolled his hips earning him a delightful moan. The vixen shot him the fieriest glare he could summon that just seemed to turn Levi on more. The vixen leaned in close to Levi's ear and slowly licked up the shell.

"If we go back, can we do rated R activities?" The vixen breathed as it sent shivers of excitement through Levi.

"Keep this up and I will jump you." Levi growled out giving the plump ass a final hard squeeze. Eren spun out of Levi's grip, a mischievous smile slapped on his face as his tropical orbs darkened in lust.

"Not if I jump you first."

* * *

><p>"You little shit!" Levi growled out a hint of playfulness in his tone as Eren quickly kicked his shoes off, dropping his bag in the foyer. His angelic laughter carried down the hall as he ran to the bedroom, his socks slipping across the recently cleaned hardwood floors. Levi toed his shoes off and threw his coat over the back of the armless chair as he pursued the vixen. The door to the bedroom was wide open and as Levi crossed the threshold he was quite unprepared for Eren to jump him; literally jump on him. Levi barely had time to brace himself before the vixen's body crashed into him, limbs wrapping tightly around his solid form and soft lips smashing against his slightly dry ones. Knocked off balance Levi groped the vixen's ass as he hoisted all his weight in his arms and spun them around in mid fall so that the vixen's back slammed into the wall.<p>

Giving the vixen no time to recover, Levi started to knead the perfectly fit ass cheeks as he caught the plump bottom lip between his teeth. Rewarded with a moan so sinful, Levi half expected a ghost version of The Titans to come to aid the vixen. Shoving his tongue in, Levi fought with the vixen for rule of his mouth. Tongues twisted and swirled ravenously as the vixen carded his fingers through silky raven locks. Hot and slick, driven on by irrepressible emotion, they rubbed up against each other. Losing himself in the kiss, Eren fought back with his tongue, running it along Levi's, fighting for dominance of his mouth. Not breaking the kiss or dropping the vixen, Levi reached down and unbuttoned, first the vixens then his, pants somewhat freeing their straining erections. As soon as his throbbing member was freed, Eren rolled his hips seeking more friction. Levi ate all of the beautiful sounds the vixen produced as he ground his hips into him. Saliva dripped down the vixen's chin as he drew back from the kiss; his eyes blow wide with arousal with a spark of satisfaction. They breathed heavily, trying to gain control over their lungs.

"I told you I would jump first." The vixen purred in Levi's ear before he started to nibble on it. Levi growled with feral power and latched his mouth on the sweet skin of the vixen's neck. Eren threw his head back whimpering out Levi's name as Levi bit down hard enough that it broke the skin slightly. He lapped his tongue over the bite before placing a small kiss and moved his attention elsewhere. Attacking the curve of the vixen's neck, Levi sucked and bit the skin so it soon became dotted in love bites and hickies. Eren was a mess practically melting more into Levi after each mark that was accompanied by the sinful cries of Levi's name. As Levi was finishing marking, claiming, what was his and no one else's, he was overwhelmed by the lack of skin to skin contact.

Suddenly, Levi swiftly carried the vixen to the bed and all but yanked his shirt off tossing it to the side. An enticing idea tempted Levi as his eyes raked down the vixen's toned chest. Smirking he fished out the lube and condoms tossing them next to the vixen. Discarding the rest of his clothing but his boxers, Levi climbed over the vixen. He claimed those soft, plum, pink lips once again as he gathered the vixen's arms and pushed them over his head. Eren's tropical eyes shot open as cool metal circled his wrists, he had been hand cuffed. He was met with stormy grey overrun with such primal desire it made his shiver in excitement at how easily he could be revenged by this man.

"I will wreck you." Levi growled as Eren felt like a lamb about to be devoured by a starved wolf: he wouldn't have it any other way. There was now a large wet spot on his briefs from how turned on he was and he whined as he shoved his hips up desperately caving friction. Levi smirked at the vixen and slowly trailed his hand down the toned chest to the band of the briefs. In one quick motion he removed the prison of clothes as the vixen hissed as the cool air hit his cock.

Levi loomed over the vixen, passionate steel-blue locking onto fevered tropical-green. He kissed the vixen slowly before trailing soft butterfly kisses down his face, neck, and chest where he latched onto a pert nipple. Eren groaned as a tongue darted around the bud and fingers twisted and pinched the other. Levi switched his mouths attention to the other as the wet nipple was hit with the cooler air sending shivers of excitement through the vixen. He could feel the knot of heat forming in his abdomen but this wasn't enough, he sought more. His cock was painfully throbbing screaming at him for contact, friction, anything as long as it got some attention.

"Off" Eren whined as he motioned for Levi's boxers, he wanted complete skin on skin contact. Levi smirked as he removed the last garment from his body at a tantalizingly slow pace. The vixen's eyes mapped out the curves and dips of Levi's sculpted chest down to his rock hard abdominals that was followed by that delicious V where the soft bristles of his happy trail led to his prized cock in all its massive glory. The vixen licked his lips in anticipation; he wanted to be filled, no, needed to be filled just as much as his cock needed attention.

Levi firmly grabbed the vixen's hips and flipped him so that he was lying face down with his head shoved into the sheets and his ass high in the air. The vixen moaned long and low when Levi kneaded his ass cheeks while he was kissing and nipping them. Levi spread the cheeks apart and hungrily gazed at the pink puckered entrance. He placed a light kiss on both cheeks before he licked the ring of muscle. The vixen gasped and attempted to move his arms but they were trapped in the cuffs. Whining in lack of control and at the cuffs that chaffed the skin, Eren heard the cap of the lube as Levi's tongue forced its way into him. Eren released a muffled cry of Levi's name as the tongue rubbed against his inner walls. As soon as it came the tongue was gone only to be replaced with two lubed up fingers. They moved in and out of him letting him adjust to two fingers instead of one. After he relaxed they started to move in scissoring motions to coerce the muscles to loosen. A third finger soon joined the other two, further preparing the vixen for the real deal as the vixen begged for Levi to shove his cock inside him. So, Levi complied, he couldn't say no to the vixen.

Removing the fingers he rolled a condom on and gave himself a few lubed up stokes. He lined the head at the puckered entrance, teasingly rubbing it but not going in. Eren tried to rut back on his cock but it was useless with the cuffs tying him down. Eren whined in frustration but was stopped halfway as Levi shoved himself into the vixen in one swift thrust. Groaning in pleaser, Levi didn't even wait for Eren to get accustomed to his length before he set a strong pace. Eren's eyes had rolled back as his head was shoved down into the sheets as Levi licked a line down his spine to the base of his neck where he bit hard.

With the shift of Levi's body on top of the vixens, Eren cried out in ecstasy as Levi pounded into the sensitive bundle of nerves that made him see stars. Levi continued his onslaught, snapping his hips as primal desires controlled him. The vixen was now a jumble of incoherent sounds as he moved back to met Levi with each thrust. The added force allowed Levi to travel deeper into the vixen, were as Eren had never felt so full.

"You enjoying..." Levi's voce was low and husky as he whispered into the vixen's ear. "…this?" He thrust in sharply directly on Eren's prostate, to which Eren moaned sinfully. His cock was freely leaking precum as it craved attention.

"Le…Levi" Eren could barely form words.

"Yes, my exotic vixen?" Levi was thrusting in now at a tantalizingly slow pace however each snap of his hips was on target.

"Tou…ch me… Please!" The vixen cried as his sweet spot was hit and sparks traveled down his spine. The fiery knot in his abdomen was coiling tighter. Eren could feel Levi smirk into his back.

"As you wish." Levi finally wrapped a hand around his sopping wet cock as he pounded into the vixen with reckless abandon, timing each stroke with his hips. The vixen was chanting Levi's name as if it was a mantra. The vixen released a delicious sound that was a mix between a whine and a moan as he was overcome by the euphoria of his orgasm. As the vixen rode out his high, Levi continued to thrust in at a fevered pace. He bit down hard on the vixen's shoulder as he succumbed to the ecstasy of his orgasm, heavily leaning on top of the vixen.

After they both had regained function again, Levi pulled out as Eren whimpered from the loss. He carefully removed the condom, tying it properly before he discarded it in the trash. He unlocked the handcuffs and saw the damage the cuffs had done to the vixen's wrists. They were rubbed raw, leaving marks that would take at least a week to heal. Eren's tropical eyes were still slightly glazed over with the last of his high.

"Were those your police cuffs?" Eren asked his voice laced with drowsiness. Levi gently caressed the marks, lightly kissing them.

"Yeah, might have been too much." Levi started to coax Eren to move with little chastise kisses.

"No they were perfect, I was just not expecting them." Eren scooted to the edge of the bed were Levi scooped him up into a princess hold and headed into the bathroom. He opened the door of the shower and gently set Eren down on the stone bench. Eren's legs were still jelly so he sat there as Levi turned on the shower causing warm water to rain down on them. Levi allowed a soft smile to curve his lips up slightly as he cleaned both of them to as low as his standards of clean allowed.

Levi was about to turn off the shower and get them ready to sleep when he was pulled tightly into Eren's embrace. Slightly caught off guard, Levi raised a questioning eyebrow. Eren was gazing at him in such a soft but passionate way that if Levi didn't know any better he would have called it love, however Eren could not love him, it was too early in their relationship for that. Levi knew he didn't love the vixen, but he truly liked him more that he would ever admit out loud. Eren pulled Levi into a light slow kiss as they lazily moved their mouths in unison. Levi pulled back the tops of their noses rubbing together.

"I like you." Eren whispered as if he spoke any louder its meaning would be lost.

"I know." Levi matched the vixen's tone.

"No, I really like you." Eren searched Levi's eyes for any signs that his feelings weren't replicated.

"I know." Levi softly kissed him. "I quite like you too."

They stood there in each other's arms as the water rained down on them. Eren stated to kiss down Levi's neck and torso, pushing Levi in the direction of the bench. Levi mentally questioned what Eren was doing until his hand wrapped around his limp cock that was not so limp anymore. Levi had too many dreams and visions of the vixen blowing him in this very shower for Levi to contemplate if this was part of another dream or not. He didn't care anymore as the vixen licked up the shaft of his cock that was completely hard now.

The vixen looked up at Levi with slightly dark tropical green eyes hooded with lust. He kissed to tip before wrapping his mouth around the head, running his tongue teasingly around the sensitive head. Heat was pooling in his abdomen as he ground loudly when the vixen took more of him in. He started out with fast but shallow movements but started to go down more as he gained confidence with Levi's pleasured reactions. Levi looked down at the vixen his steel blue eyes mixing in with tropical green as the vixen took him all completely so his nose brushed the trimmed hair at the base. Levi refused to remove his eyes from the vixen's whose were overflowing with desire for his cock. The vixen started to move along the shaft at a tantalizingly slow pace as he watched Levi contort his face in absolute pleasure. Shifting back to a faster pace, the vixen bobbed his head along the shaft with his teeth applying slight pressure. Levi was not usually one for teeth but the way the vixen was making his teeth feel amazing changed his mind. Levi grasped a handful of wet chocolate brown locks, tugging the vixen to take him deeper. The vixen moaned beautifully around his cock as he leaked precum into the vixen's mouth. The vixen went all the way down every bob and Levi was having a hard time controlling his urges to fuck the living daylights out of the vixen's mouth. Levi let out a long loud groan as he tugged on the vixen's hair, forcing him to take all of him each time. Levi started to slowly thrust his hips to meet the vixen. Tears gathered at the corners of his exotic tropical eyes, but the vixen continued to eagerly deep throat Levi's cock. Levi could feel the knot of heat in his abdomen tighten in preparation for his release. Levi thrust deeply into the vixen's mouth before he let out a husky groan as he came down the vixen's throat.

Eren swallowed every drop, sucking him dry for the mean time. Levi had just gotten the best blowjob of his life and his body probably looked like it. The stress from the morning, the lack of proper sleep, and the energy of the most recent activities had thoroughly depleted Levi's ability to stay awake much longer. Eren was probably feeling similar because he looked about ready to pass out in the shower. Levi turned the shower off and dragged Eren out so that he could dry him. Once dry, Levi quickly changed the sheets out for fresh ones. Eren flopped onto the bed as Levi turned the lights off and joined him.

Levi pulled Eren into a strong hold so that his arm was Eren's pillow. Eren fell asleep as soon as he snuggled next to the warmth of Levi, melting into the hold perfectly. Levi took satisfaction with the exotic beauty that was Eren as he watched him softly breathing. Levi brushed some of the slightly damp chocolate locks out of his face and lightly kissed his forehead. Sleep beckoned for him and he soon was settling into a deep slumber the man of his dream in his arms.


	8. 8th Night

The love I am receiving from you all is amazing and I love you guys. *kisses*

I decided to combine this chapter with the next one, so this is chapter 8 and 9 combined to make chapter 8. So it is super long and I don't think any chapter will ever be this long; its a beast.

I feel like I really suck at fluff, so I tried my best but made it more sexual than it ever needed to be. (7&7 is an alcoholic drink with a shot of whisky and seven up served on the rocks)

Enjoy one of my favorite chapters filled with lazy sex, fate cock blocking, drunken kisses, new discoveries, and one minuscule problem.

* * *

><p><strong>8th Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi was slowly roused from sleep as warmth like he had never felt before radiated into his hold. His left arm was completely numb and sent static to his brain as he gained conscience. Levi cracked his eyes open only to force them shut as the sharp rays of day assaulted him. Lazily blinking his eyes to adjust to the onslaught of light, Levi was graced with the most angelic sight. The exotic vixen was sleeping softly curled up in his arms; the golden rays lit his face up in such a way that he looked godly. His fluffy locks of chocolate lay in perfect disarray as he used Levi's arm as a pillow. His face was calm as he slept, his pink lips parted slightly to allow him to breath. Levi allowed a small smile to tug the corners of his mouth up as he feasted his eyes on the field of blooming flowers in hues of red and purple on the tanned skin along the neck and shoulders of the vixen. Levi really did a number on the vixen and his marks would take days, if not weeks, for them to fade, that is if Levi did not layer on more.<p>

Levi could lay entwined with the vixen in his hold all day, however with all feeling completely gone in his left arm, Levi had to move his arm soon or the loss of function in his arm was a large possibility. With great difficulty, he slowly removed his arm that was acting like a pillow, and replaced it with a real one. His arm was screaming static with the pin pricks of needles from not moving for so long. As the vixen's head was carefully placed upon a proper pillow, he slightly stirred in his sleep, unconsciously snuggling closer to Levi. He buried his head into Levi's broad chest, sighing in content after he settled into a comfortable position. Their bare legs were tangled together and every breath they took could be felt through their complete skin on skin contact.

Levi brushed a stray lock of hair out of the vixen's face. He looked so peaceful and carefree, as if he was not suffering from the difficulties of life but just the embrace of calm sleep. They lay together not moving for who knows how long as Levi rung is mind for how had he met and captured such a divine being that was Eren. Eren groaned slightly as he nuzzled his head into Levi's chest not wanting to be roused from his dream land. Levi placed a light kiss in the center of the unruly chocolate locks as a moan of unwillingness became muffled in his chest. Eren pulled away just enough for his head to move with the rest of his body as close as possible to Levi. Unrivaled tropical green eyes fluttered open, still bleary from sleep as they met striking stormy grey. Confusion crossed his face before tender joy replaced it as he gazed at the man who ravened his body and soul.

"Good morning…" Eren mumbled sleep still laced in his voice. Levi rubbed a thumb under a luminous tropical eye.

"Good morning sleepy brat." Levi whispered back as Eren hummed leaning into his touch. He moved to kiss Levi but his lips met a finger instead of another pair of lips. "No, you have morning breath." Eren pouted but still kissed Levi on the cheek. Levi grimaced slightly but got over it as he was almost blinded by the heart fluttering smile that split Eren's face in two.

"Technically we are still in bed, so that makes me still a vixen." Eren purred in a cocky manner as Levi closed his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Sure-" He was interrupted as a pair of soft lips halted his words; His mind screamed no but his body screamed yes. Coerced by those sweet lips, Levi gently moved his own in a lazy kiss. His nagging conscience was pushed to the back of his mind as Eren influenced his actions. The vixen lightly pushed the raven's shoulder so that he was on his back as he slid on top of him without breaking the kiss. Levi instinctively placed his hands on either side of the vixen's hips, rubbing sensual circles that drew out a low moan. Eren withdrew as he lay completely on Levi, tenderly gazing at him.

"I thought you hated morning breath?" Eren playfully jabbed as Levi scowled slightly.

"I still do, but someone had to be a cheeky little vixen." Levi spoke huskily as he kneaded the plump ass of the vixen.

"Me? Never." Eren feigned innocence but contradicted his words as he slowly ground his growing erection into Levi's. Eren leaned down and allowed his lips to be captured. It was gentle and carefree, lust overpowered by affection. As they drowned in leisure pleasure, Levi traced a finger dangerously near Eren's entrance.

"Lazy morning sex?" Eren whispered hopefully, his lips ghosting the ravens as his beautiful eyes begged for Levi's compliance.

"I really wish we could brush our teeth, but seeing as that is not going to happen anytime soon…" Levi sighed caving into the vixen's demand. "The condoms and lube are in the drawer." He motioned to the glass side table as the vixen oozed excitement. Quickly scrambling to get the needed items, Levi chuckled at Eren's pleased state. When did Levi ever not cave in to the vixen's whims? Oh, right, never. The vixen had a special hold on him that no one ever had before since day one.

Eren climbed back to Levi, the condoms and lube tossed next to them on the sheets. Levi sat up and caught the vixen off guard when his mouth was claimed. The vixen melted into the kiss and straddled him while his arms loosely rested on the raven's shoulders. Levi pushed Eren onto his back without breaking the kiss as his fingers left burning tails of desire down the toned tan chest. The vixen moaned sweetly into the kiss as Levi leisurely started to massage sensual circles along his shoulders and arms. The gentle fingers continued their work until they reached the raw red rings around the vixen's wrists. Breaking the kiss, Levi caressed the tender skin as he peppered light kisses on the wounds, staring down at the captivating vixen whose affectionate exotic green eyes nearly stopped his heart with such warmth. Levi never ended eye contact as he trailed butterfly kisses down one arm and around the vixen's face. He hovered mere millimeters over those plump pink lips as their owner softly paced his hands on either side of Levi's face with such a delicate touch that radiated tender affection. Levi's heart cried out as it pumped the replicated emotion through his veins as his mind attempted to keep the battered barriers of rationality up as long as they could. Levi could feel how much he truly liked the vixen and he could clearly see how the vixen felt as his face gave every indication of the emotion they both felt; Love. However it was too early for them to be that deep as they were still in their honeymoon phase and their relationship had only lasted for a few weeks. Levi had never been this emotionally attached to a partner before and never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would fall this far for someone. Levi Ackerman falling in love with someone? That was unheard of.

"I really like you." Eren whispered halting Levi's train of thought. So Levi did not think, he let his heart and body take the reins from his mind. Instead of speaking the emotions he wanted to convey, Levi sweetly captured Eren's lips, pouring out his affection as his hands caressed the vixen's sides and hips. They spoke no more words as they drowned in their unspoken emotions, hands roamed freely over ripped skin as they truly felt one another. Time seemed to halt for them as they ignored everything else in life just focusing on each other. Minutes passed as they mapped out every inch of skin they could touch to slowly burn the images in their minds.

Without breaking the kiss, Levi popped open the tube of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. The vixen was still slightly stretched from last night, so two fingers were easily able to slip in him. The vixen sinfully moaned into Levi as his fingers focused on curling and dragging themselves along his walls. Eren deliciously whined and arched his back up into Levi as the fingers curled on the bundle of nerves that drove him the brink of insanity. His cock was throbbing at lack of attention but the treatment of his prostate was overwhelming. The fingers continued their slow assault of his prostate to the point where tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He could feel how close he was to the edge but Levi never let him go over; it was blissful torcher.

"Levi I need you inside me! I need your huge cock! Fuck I need you…Levi… Levi… Levi!" Eren begged his voice high with desire. Levi leaned back and sat down as he rolled a condom on, giving himself a few lubed up stokes before he motioned for Eren to straddle him.

"If you want it that badly, come and get it." Levi's voice was low and husky, sending shivers of excitement through the vixen as he straddled Levi. He lined the head at his entrance and slowly sank down on Levi's cock, throwing his head back as he released a beautiful moan of fulfillment. The vixen rested his head on the raven's shoulder as he got accustomed to the large member inside of him. Levi forced Eren's head up and sweetly kissed him threading his fingers in those fluffy chocolate locks as he became fully imbedded inside Eren.

The vixen moved along the shaft at a tantalizingly slow pace that made him feel like the cock was gently caressing his walls. Eren immersed himself in Levi, never letting them part from the kiss as he ran his fingers through the silky black locks. Even though their movements were slow, they felt more connected, more in tune with each other and each small but powerful thrust felt just as good if not better then mindless fucking. His whole body was feeling the nerves of bliss, not just his lower extremities, as everything became hyper sensitive to every touch, thrust and sensation. It was hotter than ever before as his body was overcome by such leisure affection. Was Levi always this big? Could he normally feel every vein and bump of Levi's cock? Was his touch usually this burning?

His body was twitching with ecstasy as every nerve in his body was overwhelmed by everything Levi. He could not take it any longer as his insides felt ready to erupt. The vixen was a mess of moans, whines, and unidentifiable sounds so intoxicating that Levi could not bear to see him this far gone any longer. Levi thrust harder at that sweet spot nearly making the vixen lose it. A few more precise thrusts and the vixen succumbed to euphoria, painting their stomachs white. The sinful sight of the exotic vixen experiencing his orgasm and the immense warmth and tightness of him completely pushed Levi over the edge into his own blissful orgasm.

They lazily moved their mouths together as Levi fell back with the vixen on top of him as they rode out their highs. Eren unsheathed himself with a small groan and rolled off Levi so that he was curled into his side. Levi wrapped a protective arm around the vixen's waist tugging him into his chest. They cuddled, slowly drifting into the open arms of sleep as a wave of fatigue washed over them from their recent activity. Levi nuzzled his nose into Eren's fluffy locks, a sense of completeness clutching his heart as if Eren was meant to be there in his arms and nowhere else.

Blaring beeps from Levi's phone sent the raven in a dark mood. Whoever the unfortunate caller was, was about to receive the wrath of Levi; the battle will be a massacre. Eren groaned something along the lines of 'make it stop' or 'fucking stop' into Levi's chest. Aggressively snatching his phone off the bedside table, Levi punched the answer call button a little harder than he expected to as he saw Erwin's name flash on the screen.

"I will skin your shitty carcass alive if this has anything to do with fucking work or the fucking Titan case." Levi threatened darkly as he was about ready to murder his friend and coworker for interrupting his time off with Eren.

"No this ha-" Erwin was cut off by Levi ending the call with a mighty huff of annoyance as he chucked his phone next to him on the bed and turned his attention back to cuddling with his beautiful vixen. Eren mumbled something into Levi's chest but Levi could not make it out.

"Hmm?" Levi asked, slowly rubbing small circles in between the vixen's shoulder blades.

"Do you have to go into work?" Eren's mumbled reply was loud enough for Levi to hear this time.

"No, it was just shitty eyebrows being a dick." Levi hugged Eren tighter to him, reassuring him that he was not going anywhere anytime soon.

"Mkay…" Eren snuggled more into Levi's strong embrace.

A few minutes lapsed as the two dossed off their limbs tangled together before Levi's phone rang again. Levi did not even need to look at the caller to know who it was.

"Fuck do you want?" Levi growled out as Eren groaned in protest to the loud noise.

"We just wanted to know when we will meet your new boy toy!" The annoyance known as Hanji yelled through the phone.

"I'm a vixen!" Eren muttered apparently loud enough for Hanji to hear as she practically screamed in excitement.

"Yeeee! He is with you right now! Oh my, did we interrupt something? Were the two of you in the middle of some steamy hot sex? Details, Details!" She rocketed of question after question, not allowing anyone time to answer or object.

"Shitty four-eyes shut the fuck up! Gods you are fucking annoying. And yes you did interrupt something, it's called my life!"

"Eren! Sweet thing, I know you can hear me! When is a good day for us to meet you?" Hanji ignored Levi's grumbling and Erwin's scolding in the background.

"Wednesday night…" Eren mumbled as sleep called for him.

"There is your answer, Wednesday night, so fuck off." Levi hung the phone up aggressively and discarded it somewhere on the night stand as he turned his attention back to the slumbering vixen.

Eren was out like a light but sleep would not come easy the second time around for Levi, so he untangled himself from Eren and cleaned himself up in the shower, not without thoroughly brushing his teeth. Eren was still sleeping peacefully as Levi changed into a fresh pair of blue boxers and heather grey sweat pants. He cleaned up the trail of discarded clothing and moved Eren's overnight bag to the bedroom. Glancing at the time, Levi was surprised at how late it was as the clock read '11:30'. They had completely missed breakfast so they would have to settle for brunch. Levi was about ready to start cooking when Eren stumbled into the room with the bed sheet loosely wrapped around him.

"Hey"

"What time is it?" Eren leaned against the wall still very worn out.

"Almost noon, go take a shower and brush your teeth, you are filthy."

"Mkay…" Eren brushed off the filthy comment and slowly stated to make his way back to the bathroom.

When Eren returned, refreshed and dressed in clean briefs and black sweat pants, he was greeted by the delicious smell of fresh crepes. He walked behind Levi and draped himself over his shoulders, watching him put the finishing touches on their food. Two large plates full of strawberry, blueberry and chocolate crepes with a healthy bowl of sliced melon and two cups of hot black tea was the menu for their brunch.

"This looks great." Eren whispered in Levi's ear and he kissed it before retreating to the breakfast bar. The raven just smirked and set down their meals, taking the seat next to Eren. Eren moaned at the powerful yet delicate flavors of the crepe as he took a bite. "This is so good, cook for me forever!"

"A way to a man's heart is though his stomach." Levi stated nonchalantly as he dug into his own plate. Eren hummed in agreement to the statement. "Studies also say men who cook and clean get laid more often."

"Yup, you are wife material." Eren spoke through a mouthful of food and Levi nearly chocked on a piece of melon at the comment.

"I am the wife in the relationship? Excuse me for liking a clean environment to live in and good food to eat. If anything you are the wife, the way you swallow my cock could make any women jealous." Levi scoffed, feigning hurt.

"True, true. I would be the wife because there is no way I could ever top nor would you let me top even if I wanted to." Eren purred some of the whip cream from the crepe had stuck to the outside of his mouth, it looked dangerously like something else white that Levi knew of. Cleaning the cream of Eren's face with a swipe of his finger, Levi licked the mess from it like he would if it were Eren's cock. Eren gulped his Adam's apple bobbing as he watched the small show in lusty awe. "Fuck that was hot; did you have to do that when we were eating?"

"Says the one who moans after every bite of food."

"Touché" Eren laughed angelically.

The two finished eating with some idle chatter about what movie they should watch on demand. Levi suggested an action movie involving a bank robbery with magic tricks and fast cars, while Eren suggested a sci-fi movie about a race of winged creatures being welcomed by earth only to be tricked into genocide and their fight to live in harmony with humans. Eren of course won. So as Levi cleaned up the dishes, Eren busied himself with finding the movie. As the beginning scene started Levi plopped down on the sectional part of the black couch as Eren used his lap as a pillow.

The movie was fairly interesting with a decent plot and graphics, though some of the actors were absolutely awful, but the main actors were fine. Things started to get strange when the main character, a young leader for the winged race, had one of his wings torn from his body and the other so badly beaten it would never flap again. He was tortured and abused for his unique power of the wind, forced to be a test subject to improve the human's chances of complete domination. Eren had gone completely still, watching the scene take place with glassy eyes, and his face scrunched up as if he felt the main characters pain. At one point, Levi thought he was crying when the secondary main character, the human heroine's brother, was used as a vessel to hold a mutant power of the winged race's wind abilities and human intelligence. Eren apparently felt a deeper connection with the movie than Levi did and when he suggested the sequel, Eren rejected it. They ended up watching some cheesy romantic comedy that was almost instantly forgotten after ten minutes.

Eren had tugged Levi down into a passionate kiss, much more fiery and fierce than the kisses shared earlier in the morning. With some awkward maneuvering, Levi was able to pin Eren down against the couch cushions with his mouth being completely dominated. Their tongues danced together in a sloppy tango that was led by Levi. The vixen cupped Levi's crotch, earning a feral growl when he began to palm the growing erection through his clothes. Levi moved his mouths attention latching onto the shoulder with the least purple and red love bites as Eren slipped a sly hand under the band of Levi's boxers. He stroked the beast to full life as he skillfully wrapped is hand around the shaft and let his fingers work magic. Stoke after stroke made his blood and mind travel south toward his hardening cock. Levi groaned as the sensitive nerves just under the head were rubbed in just the right way by Eren's fingers. Deciding he had enough with getting pleasured, Levi hooked his fingers under the band of Eren's briefs and pants, pulling them both off in one quick motion that caught him off guard.

Levi threw both of the vixen's legs over his shoulders, spreading the ass checks apart revealing the pink, puckered entrance. Licking his lips, Levi kissed the entrance lightly before licking around the outside of it. He circled his tongue around the entrance but never entered, which drove the vixen crazy. Levi lightly bit at the muscle to which Eren groaned and tightened his entrance up. Levi circled the rim once before pushing his tongue deep in. Eren moaned at the wet intrusion as his walls were attacked. The tongue slid in and out, twisting and circling, driving the vixen crazy as he grasped at the couch his toes curling and body shaking in pleasure. The longer Levi tongue fucked him, the more intense and blissfully frustrating the vixen felt.

The vixen was a jumble of incoherent sounds when an unknown digital melody sounded faintly from the bedroom. Levi removed himself from Eren as he threw his arms over his head groaning in annoyance.

"That's mine, and it better be fucking important." Eren growled, completely frustrated, slipping out of Levi's hold and trotted into the bedroom to answer his phone. Levi sighed at the interruption and went to make another cup of tea. From his position in the kitchen, Levi could see into his bedroom slightly. Eren was pacing back and forth, coming in and out of view as he walked, sometimes he was pinching the bridge of his nose to calm down, and other times he was animatedly gesturing with one arm. Whatever the conversation was, Eren was not too happy about it and was heatedly battling with words. Every now and then, Levi would catch a word or phrase but none of it made sense to him.

"…no I am not... so… new parts for… and how does… why… never mind but then… paint?... black has to… Armin… not going… shove it up her… fuck… no no… fine… due by Wed… got it… make it fit…"

At some point Levi felt a sinking feeling in his stomach that their time together would be cut short, thus something else was going to cock block them once again, thanks fate. He hoped that he was wrong but when a dejected Eren walked back in with a fresh shirt and pants, Levi knew their time was up.

"Sorry, work called and even though I took this day off, someone fucked up and I'm the only one who knows how to set up a certain lighting system…" Downtrodden green begged for forgiveness as they pleaded harsh steel blue. Levi released the large sigh of pent up disappointment he had been holding in as he closed the distance between them, pulling Eren into a warm embrace.

"I guessed something shitty like this would happen, though I expected it to be me called in. If you can be understanding of me prioritizing work over the relationship, so can I when you do. We will just have to have more fucking time together." Levi rested their foreheads together, a small comforting smile tugged at his lips. A bright face splitting grin was plastered to Eren's face as he hugged his lover tightly.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Wednesday came all too soon for Levi, but not soon enough for his friends and coworkers. Hanji was a ball of obnoxious energy that would not stop pestering Levi about how she could not wait to meat Eren and Erwin was no help either as he was always leaving subtle hints as well. He was slightly happy for them to properly met Eren but a major part of him wanted to tie him up and never let him come near said friends. So eight at night after a long, stressful and unproductive day at work the trio gathered at their favorite bar. Hannes greeted them with a hearty hello and got them started off on a pitcher of dark draft. They claimed a table off to the side of the uncrowded bar, so that they still experienced the bar atmosphere just slightly more isolated. Just after Erwin had poured the first round, the door swung open to reveal Eren. His unruly chocolate locks were somewhat tamed so that they looked more like he styled them that way then his natural disaster. His outfit was eerily similar to all the other black outfits he seemed to wear out, the only exception was his skinny jeans, that perfectly emphasized his ass, were a deep grey and instead of a hoodie he wore an overly large black sweeter with a light grey button up underneath that looked way more adorable than it should of. Upon seeing Levi and his friends, Eren gave a polite wave and blew Levi a kiss, which earned him an eye roll and some cat calls, as he proceeded to the bar to order a drink.<p>

"He is so precious!" Hanji squealed as she nearly tipped over Erwin's and her glasses in excitement. Levi glared at her, picking up his own glass to avoid her.

"Calm the fuck down, he is not a fucking puppy so stop staring at him like he is one." Levi snapped as he regretted this meet up more and more by the second. Erwin just chuckled; sipping his beer while he enjoyed his friend's playful banter.

"Well…" She dragged on the word as she gave Levi a look that could only mean trouble. "He looks a lot better now than the first time we saw him, especially with your marks all over him." Levi furrowed his brow in confusion as he turned around to take a second look at his boyfriend. Eren was leaning against the chrome counter of the bar, his ass sticking out for everyone to see as he chatted to Hannes who was mixing a drink. Clear as day right above his grey collar was sporadic red and purple hickies with the occasional love bite, albert a little lighter than they were on the weekend but none the less there for the world to see; Eren was not ashamed of the marks, in fact he seemed to be proud to show he was claimed. Levi turned back to look at his friends as they matched the smirk he was giving them.

"He does look better, but you should see what's under his clothing. That's where the true improvement is." Hanji had the biggest shit eating grin slapped across her face as Erwin tried to not to choke on his beer having the misfortune of taking a sip at the wrong time.

Eren finally joined them with a tall glass of slightly golden alcohol in his hand. He gently paced it on the wooden table before taking the neon green seat next to Levi. Levi wrapped a protective arm around his waist and pulled him closer as he nodded toward the drink with a cocked eyebrow.

"Seven and Seven, the bartender said he put it on your tab." Eren smoothly stated as he locked a leg with Levi's under the table.

"No frilly high alcohol content drink tonight?" Levi playfully jousted as Eren snorted in amusement.

"Last time I came to get drunk and find a hottie, this time I came to relax and met your friends, who by the way you still haven't introduced me to." Eren scoffed as Levi sighed heavily.

"Eren, Shitty four-eyes and Eyebrows. You guys, Eren." Levi spoke completely monotone, his face void of emotion.

"Very eloquent." Erwin smiled as he held a hand out to Eren. "Erwin Smith, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Eren shook his hand. Before Eren could politely respond, Hanji shoved her hand in his face.

"Hanji Zoe, I actually have several questions I need you to answer." Eren slowly shook her hand as Levi mumbled 'I would not touch that with a ten foot pole, don't know where it's been.'

"Um, ok?" Eren glanced at Levi who gave him a look that told him he was on his own. Hanji's hazel eyes sparkled behind her thick rimmed glasses.

"Great! To start off, what is your ethnicity? You look like German, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Finnish, maybe Turkish, a dash of Greek possibly." Hanji spoke all in one breath, waiting for Eren to answer as he looked at her quite taken off guard.

"No idea." Hanji looked unfazed and launched into the next series of questions.

"What is your favorite potato chip flavor? Do you prefer coffee or tea? If you had the power to just utter a word and kill someone, no one would find out and you would not be charged with a crime, who would you kill and why? What's your favorite midnight snack? Why Levi?" Levi snickered at his exotic lover who looked more confused than the questions really should have been.

"I guess salt and vinegar potato chips. I don't really have a preference but I guess tea..." Eren stopped to ponder the next question, furrowing his brow as his eyes darkened dangerously. "Someone who has ripped apart and stolen something very precious to me, though dying in that manner would be too kind." The trio of friends felt the room get slightly colder and the tension in the air was getting so thick that it could be cut with a knife. They mentally agreed to not approach that subject, as it seemed to be quite a touchy one for the brunette. "My favorite midnight snack would have to be the blood of thy enemies." Eren stated in a serious tone and straight face that eminently dissolved the bad atmosphere as the table erupted into laughter, in Hanji's case cackled. Grinning widely at the others, Eren side glanced at his boyfriend who was sipping his beer to hide his smile. "And why not Levi?"

"Perfect answer." Levi whispered in Eren's ear as he rubbed small circles on his hip.

"I have a question for all of you, now that I have answered yours." Eren leaned forward so that his head was propped up by his hands on the table, an amused gleam in his eye. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No." Hanji was the first to answer. "Darkness comes from the absence of visible light. Humans are unable to distinguish color when either light or darkness predominate, thus in conditions of insufficient light, perception is achromatic and ultimately, black. The emotional response to darkness is generated from the complementary afterimage that is produced by unstimulated retina in the active eye and our brains attempt to fill the darkness with objects. Everything seems to be much more foreign in the dark and our lack of control over our poor night vision conjures up objects and movements that are not real thus driving the fear of the unknown."

"Shut the fuck up shitty four-eyes, I have had enough of your scientific bullshit for the day." Levi spat as she closed her mouth from rambling on more.

"It depends on the meaning of 'dark'. If it is the scientific meaning of darkness or the darkness in people's hearts and minds. The later refers to what society has marked as secret, grim and evil. Since becoming a detective for the police force, I have seen and experience the horrors of people who have succumbed to the darkness. The mangled wreckages left behind by their twisted and corrupt actions. Not every criminal is in the dark, how not every innocent bystander is really innocent. So my answer is no, I am not afraid of the dark but the people who are influenced by it are the ones to be feared." Erwin had folded his hand neatly over each other on the wooden table as he calculatingly stared at Eren. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing in particular, I just find peoples answers interesting as most people say they are not afraid. In my opinion people should be very fearful of the dark, however people should be more scared of the light, for 'good' is more than often the true evil." Eren smiled sweetly at them before he took a large gulp of his drink.

"I see…" Erwin studied the brunette in a new light, as if he was an opponent in time seemed to fly by them as the group bounced from topic to topic, enjoying good drinks and companionship. Levi excused himself to order another round of drinks for everyone. Once he was gone Hanji practically jumped him sliding into the seat that Levi had just occupied.

"So why Levi?"

"Why not Levi?" Eren rebutted as Erwin chuckled in the background.

"There has to be a deeper reason, Levi may be attractive but that covers up his shit personality."

"Well I can't deny his looks attracted me to him right away, however I understood the way he sees the world and the more I got to know him the more I realized I liked his quirky personality as much as his looks. Plus the sex is great and even though he acts all tough and reserved he is really caring and sweet. He is too good for me."

"You are too good for him." Hanji and Erwin smiled softly at Eren. "You don't know how happy he is now, he has a hard time showing it, but after knowing him for so long we are able to see the subtle differences in the way he acts. We know he can be harsh and difficult to deal with, but please stay with him, he truly cares about you. And from the way you look at him we can tell you truly care for him back."

Eren was speechless. He did not know how big of an impact he had on Levi and it made his chest swell with joy and pride that he was able to change Levi for the better, even if it was only a minor difference. He was quite shocked that Levi's close friends accepted him, handing their friend to him on a silver platter knowing that he would cherish him.

"Thank you…" Hanji hugged him tightly as Levi walked back with their drinks.

"You are so cute I could just eat you up!" She squealed.

"That's my job, and don't touch him. Who knows when the last time you bathed properly." Levi scowled setting down the drinks with a harsh thud. She only cackled giving one final squeeze before retreating back to her seat. Levi sat down and rewrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist protectively. Conversation continued, mostly Hanji and Levi throwing insults and playful banter as Erwin and Eren took the more passive side only adding a comment here and there. Around their third round Hanji left to go pee after Levi nearly killed her when she threatened to piss on him. Erwin excused himself as well, as he seemed to miss a few calls from someone, leaving the couple alone at the table. Eren leaned into Levi, his lips ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"You look so fucking sexy in your work outfit. You might have to punish me later, Mr. Detective; I've been a naughty boy." He purred seductively as sparks of arousal raced down Levi's spine into his lower extremities. Levi growled out a small warning to his lover as his hand traced sensual circles dangerously close to his cock.

"You sly little vixen." Levi started to palm Eren's growing bulge through his jeans as his voice dropped an octave. "You look so adorable in this outfit, that I could just revenge you right here and now." The vixen had to bite his lip to hold in the low moans he wished he could release into the air as he was blissfully teased. "You'd like that, me bending you over this table and shoving my cock into your greedy little hole, in front of all the people here?" A small whimper escaped Eren as he tried to hold in his sinful sounds. Levi forced the vixen to look at him, those brilliant green eyes darkening with lust as fierce stormy grey undressed him. "You wore a fucking adorable outfit, were you trying to tempt me?" Eren nodded as he was pulled into a passionate kiss. The vixen snaked his arms around Levi's shoulders and threaded his fingers in the silky onyx locks as the teasing hand stopped its blissful torcher on his clothed cock. Tongues tasted the sharp alcohol of each other as they danced a hazy tango of desire. Hands roamed under clothing as drunken lust made the couple forget there surroundings. A loud cat call brought them back to reality as Hanji smirked demonically at them.

"I guess it's time for you two to get out of here so you can get into each other's pants." She wiggled he eyebrows suggestively as Levi pulled Eren closer to him.

"Well then I gue-"

"Unfortunately, it's not that time." Erwin's serious tone cut Levi off as he strolled back in looking extremely grim. "It is time for work because The Titans have stuck again." Levi wanted to slam his face into the wall as he fumed in sexually frustrated anger.

"Shitty fate must fucking enjoy cock blocking me." Levi growled out as he rested his head on Eren's shoulder, Eren comforting him with a few pats on his back.

* * *

><p>Levi gazed out the window of the two story Spanish styled home in the rich suburban hills ten minutes outside the city. He was currently standing in a young girl's room, his back turned from Mike removing the body of said young girl. There was no way that the Titans could get in and out of the house without leaving a trace. The house had security cameras and motion sensors that hopefully caught The Titans, but the likely hood of that happening was close to zero. The victims of this attack had been a single mother and her four children who ranged in age from seven to eighteen. They led a relatively comfortable life as the mother had inherited a fortune when her parents passed away.<p>

Levi heard Mike leave and turned to assess the room. Blood soaked into the pristine white carpet where the young girl had rested after her quick death. Nothing seemed stolen or out of place, just like all the crime scenes prior. Sighing, Levi made his way down to the game den where the real massacre was. The three teenage boys were a tangled mess of limbs as they lay motionless on the dark blood stained hardwood. Their bodies cold and lifeless as Hanji inspected all of them, confirming their deaths and the time of death. Oluo Bozado, a man who bit his own tongue almost every time he tried to speak, was helping Petra Ral as they collected evidence from around the large room.

Levi approached Erwin who was silently studying the last victim. Her long wavy black hair was held together in a lose side braid as her head fell unnaturally forward, exposing cleanly cut muscle and bone. Her long sleeved cashmere sweater was stained red, ruining the expensive garment. In her porcelain white hands was a book on the theories of genetics where the four by six inch sticker was placed.

"How do they do it?" Erwin muttered under his breath. There was no physical way for a blade of any sort to be able to slice with such precision without leaving a trace or disturbance in the surrounding area. Nor was it possible for the assailants to come and go freely without leaving any evidence of their existence. As the two detectives racked their brains for answers, the rumors of last week weaseled their way back into their thoughts. Ghosts. The Titans had to be ghosts. There was no other plausible explanation for the unhuman like characteristics of all Titan crimes. It might be the lack of sleep, the pounding of the oncoming hangover, and sexually frustrated state of mind Levi was in that was affecting his rationality and judgment for him to seriously consider The Titans being paranormal beings.

"I am so done with this gang." Levi huffed as he abruptly walked away from the victim to get his forensic kit to start the long process of gathering unhelpful evidence.

* * *

><p>It was six in the morning when the two detectives got a frantic call from Hanji, the words were so rushed that the only thing they caught in their worn-out state was 'something- come down now-'. The two exchanged glances and rushed down to the autopsy room. As soon as she saw them Hanji dragged them over to one of the cold steel autopsy tables where the mother was laying naked under the harsh bright white light.<p>

"Come look at this." Hanji demanded as she snapped on a fresh pair of white gloves. She rotated the body slightly on its right side so the left shoulder was clearly displayed. On the victims porcelain white skin was a single faded black wing about six inches long that was identical to the black wing on The Titan sticker. The two detectives gazed at the tattoo in amazement; this was the first real link that suggested the victims were not random. The ink of the tattoo was faded, suggesting that it was first etched into the skin long ago, way before The Titans had existed.

"This is an incredible finding." Erwin voiced as he calculatingly studied the wing. "This suggests that the sticker was a logo or symbol for a group or company, I figured the sticker had some meaning. At least now we know it connects them to this victim." Levi nodded in agreement walking to the other side to see if there were any more tattoos.

"Is that the only tattoo?" Levi questioned.

"Yes there were no other signs of other tattoos." Hanji responded, more serious then she usually was; the long hours and lack of sleep were affecting her normal mood.

"Strange, why is it only the black wing, where is the white one?" Erwin mumbled, furrowing his brow in thought. "Hanji I need you to relook at every victim; I have a feeling that the victims are connected through this tattoo somehow."

"None of the other victims up until now had tattoos." Hanji pointed out.

"What if they were removed?" Levi spoke up as he stared directly into Hanji's goggles.

"I never ran scans like that before; as it was never a priority…" she trailed off in thought. "It will be difficult because some of the victims are already in their final resting places, but I will try my best to inspect the ones that are left. I need to give Mike a call, and you two need to start finding where is symbol comes from." With that Hanji kicked the two detectives out of the autopsy room.

Hours of unsuccessful research later, Levi was about ready to chuck his computer out the window in frustration. They had finally got a lead, a connection, but it was useless if there was nothing that it led to. The tattoo was the same black wing as was on the sticker, which connected the victim to The Titans but what did it mean? Was the symbol for freedom or oppression? Was it a symbol for a past secretive gang and The Titans were the remains of the gang that was killing the past traitors? Was the symbol a logo for a company that dealt in shady business? What about the white wing? The victim only had the black one, was there a difference in status or meaning in the different wings? There were now too many questions that remained unanswered for this lead to be helpful; it was a lead that led nowhere.

Around noon after several cups of coffee and endless hours of frustrating nothing, the detectives received a call from Hanji.

"I just looked over the last two groups of victims and the one closest to where the sticker was placed were the only people who had signs of a tattoo that had been removed. I analyzed the skin deeper and was able to make out that the tattoos removed were identical to the other victims and the sticker; one black wing on the left shoulder. I still have more victims to examine again but I felt like giving you that bit of information. It seems that the one victim nearest the sticker is the one that has some connection to The Titans, but we won't know for sure until I get my hands on some more victims. How is it going on your guys end, anything good?"

"No, there is no fucking anything that suggests the shitty sticker is even real." Levi spat as he leaned back in his chair, completely done with the symbol, the sticker, the victims, the innocent lives, the crimes, the sleepless nights, the case, and the fucking Titans. The longer The Titans ran free, the more mystery they caused and the more victims were found. How did they do it? Even when a lead presented its self, there was no other evidence to support it and allow it to show them the right path toward ending The Titan reign.

While Levi was wallowing in the unhelpful lead, Erwin had ended the call with Hanji.

"Levi, we need to rest, any more of focusing on this will break us." Erwin gently shook his shoulder as he groaned. "Call up that nice boyfriend of yours and cuddle away anything to do with work. Rest and come in tomorrow ready to face the world again."

"Fine." Levi muttered as he pulled his phone out from his pocket, quickly dialing Eren's number. After two rings he answered.

"Hey Levi, how you holding up?" Eren's smooth voice slightly calmed some of Levi's nerves.

"Terrible, Erwin is kicking us out of work and stated, quote 'call up that nice boyfriend of yours and cuddle' unquote. So come over now to 'cuddle'."

"Oh is that so? Well I will come by right away as it seems you need me to 'cuddle'."

"See you soon, brat."

"I am a vixen!"

Levi hung up and forced his weary body to move as Erwin chuckled at his partner.

"Come on let's get you home before you murder Jean or anyone else." The Nordic giant jabbed.

* * *

><p>"Fuck Eren," Levi whispered as he rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "What do I do? This case is wearing me down, they are fucking perfect it's unnatural, and when we finally get a fucking lead, it is shit." Eren nuzzled his nose along the fuzz of Levi's undercut.<p>

"It will work out, somehow. What is the lead and why is it shit?" Eren's soothing voice reassured Levi as he held him in a warm embrace.

"You know how The Titans leave a fucking sticker at ever crime scene? Well one of the victims had a tattoo of the sticker and it is great that there is something to finally connect a victim to them, but there is nothing anywhere that had any information on what the shitty sticker is or where it comes from." Work had taken a large toll on Levi as his defensive barrier had been worn down so only raw emotions remained. He was exhausted from lack of sleep and the stressful case, wanting to do nothing more than rest with his exotic vixen curled up with him. Levi was giving out information that he was not allowed to say but his weary state and the recent closeness of Eren, Levi trusted him enough that one little slip up of important information would do no harm.

"That is a shitty lead." Eren moved his mouth to Levi's ear. "But enough talk about work, how about we continue where we left off last night?" He purred into his ear. Levi trailed light butterfly kisses from Eren's collar bone up his neck to his face where he captured those soft pink lips in a slow kiss. It was not lustful, filled with care and comfort rather than primal desires. They just soaked in each other's presence, enjoying their sweet moment together. Reluctantly Levi broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together as soft steel-blue gazed into warm tropical-green.

"I would love to, however I am about to pass out and would like nothing more than you to be in my arms when I do." Levi caressed the vixen's cheek as he pecked his lips.

"Mkay." Eren leaned in to Levi's touch, smiling softly at his lover. They stayed like that for a moment more before Levi gently lead Eren to the bedroom. He stripped off his work clothes for a plain white shirt and heather grey sweatpants then joined Eren under the covers of the bed. He pulled Eren into a strong hold so that his back was pressed up against Levi's chest. Levi buried his face in chocolate locks; taking in the calming sent that was Eren. Sleep beckoned for him as he held Eren close.

A few minutes after Eren was sure Levi was deeply asleep, he untangled his body from his lovers, grabbing his phone and preceded to the living room. He quickly dialed a number; his face darkening as his eyes faintly glowed light green.

"Mikasa, we have a problem."


	9. 9th Night

Get hyped!

* * *

><p><strong>9th Night<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The crackling of burning wood, the pounding of boots on hard packed earth, and the howls of the festivities pierced the cold night. The night was eerily dark, the moon was missing from the sky and not even the stars could be seen through the looming onyx overhead. The only light came from the several large bond fires that encompassed the village center. Shadowy outlines twisted and morphed, dancing along the thatched walls of the buildings from the flickering light cast from the blazes. The cold was forgotten as the snow had stopped falling with the last rays from the cursed sun. <em>

_The town's people wore decorative cloaks of shadow and warped masks of the creatures of the night. Everything was washed in an orange glow from the burning embers that flurried in the canvas of black. Chants and dances were dedicated to the god of the dark, as it was his domain. The longest night of the year was the only time the god was truly appreciated, worshiped and feared for if this celebration in his honor was a failure, he could throw the world into eternal darkness. _

_As the peak of night approached the fires grew in strength; the village was pleasing the god. With the decorations and strange beastly attire of the participants, no one had noticed the new comer, as he blended in perfectly. The new comer wore a warped wooden mask that faintly resembled an eagles head and beak, with large black feathers lining the edge. Two elongated spiral horns curved over the top of the mask, chocolate locks of brown peeking up from between the horns. A strange bright lime green glow radiated from the slits where the eyes should be. The rest of the man's attire was tattered dark pants and cloak. He wore nothing more, his bare chest covered in swirling black and white tendrils. The new comer joined the chanting and dancing, howling along with the others indulging in the celebration. _

_Unknown to the newcomer, several pairs of eyes had been glued to his shadowy form waiting for the right moment to strike. When the night hit its peak of darkness, they made their move. Swifter than the wind, dozens of figures surrounded the man, chanting a spell in a demonic tongue. A strangled cry of pain tore through the dark air as the man was forced down to the ground against his will by the poisonous purple chains of magic. Onyx shadow surrounded the man in a defensive cloud; however the magic foundations had been laid. The tattered dark cloak was shed as magnificent wings of black and white unfurled, shadowy tendrils lashing out at the attackers. Bright red blood splashed and pooled on the hard packed earth as the ambushers fell prey to the onslaught of darkness. A magic imbued sword stabbed the man, forcing itself completely through the chest in-between the two wings. All attacks ceased as the winged man became immobilized by the poisonous purple magic. The attackers took advantage of the weakened state of the man, skewering him more with magic enhanced blades. _

_Two men approached each holding a mythical orb, followed by two more carrying large magical chests. The winged man roared in anguish as the orb holders spun a spell of disaster as they tormented him slowly. He was overrun by the misery of his soul being ripped in half. The tension in the air thickened to extreme levels as the soul the strained to its breaking point. The man collapsed in a pile of fading shadow as one orb became pure onyx and the other shown a blinding white. The group of ambushers cheered triumphantly as they sealed the split souls in the two chests. What the group could achieve with the powers of a god._

Eren slowly stirred as long fingers played with the tips of his hair. They gently twirled a lock of chocolate here and there then absent mindedly wandered off to explore a different regen. He nuzzled his head into the hard but rather comfortable pillow, as he slightly tightened his possessive hold. He felt somewhat calm and at peace, reluctant to go back to the world of the awake tempted to stay nestled in the soft embrace of sleep. However the light traces left by those genital fingers were not the cause of Eren being ripped from the clutches of sleep.

The constant storm of darkness that raged war in his conscience, battering the defensive walls of his rationality, had increased in force from a category one hurricane to a category five over the past week; with the majority of the power surge happening over the course of the last few hours and would only get worse as midnight approached. Normally his defenses would be a concern as he would be focusing all his might on not succumbing to his deepest urges of his remaining soul. Yet this time around he did not need to devote his energy on fortifying his defenses. No, this time he had a rock, a pillar of support that aided the walls of his rationality with unwavering reinforcements. This time he would have more freedom to focus his mind on other things than his defenses as long as he stayed close to his reinforcement. The waves battered his walls, crashing down harder after every set, until he was finally completely wrenched from sleeps embrace.

Eren groaned in protest as he fluttered his heavy lids open. As he gathered his bearings, he noticed that The TV was still on; although now a completely different movie was playing than what they had started on. He was laying belly down on the couch, his upper body cushioned by the muscular body of his rock. Inhaling the crisp clean sent Eren shifted his head so that his chin rested on the thin shirt that covered the sculpted abdominals of Levi. Breathtaking striking steel blue gazed softly down at him a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Hey sleepy brat." Levi's arms tightened around Eren, though a hand remained in his hair lightly drawing meaningless patterns along his scalp.

"I'm a vixen." Eren slightly pouted as Levi rolled his eyes. Over the weeks of dating, the couple had made it a playful argument over whether Eren's pet name was 'brat' or 'vixen', but Eren always won and Levi did not mind at all. Eren was a vixen in every way possible, though he was also a brat at the same time and a spoiled one at that.

"Sure" Levi caressed Eren's cheek, rubbing a thumb gently under a luminous tropical green eye.

"What time is it?" Eren asked as he leaned into the touch. The grey curtains had been drawn over all the windows to block the rays of the sun from disturbing their movie cuddle session. Since Eren had clearly fallen asleep at some point, he highly doubted that the sun was still up at all. Levi glanced in the TV's direction.

"8:30, you had quite a long nap. Am I that comfortable?" Levi teased slightly.

"The best pillow ever!" Eren exclaimed, though his reply was muffled as he buried his face in Levi's broad chest. Eren could feel every vibration through their closeness as Levi lightly chuckled. He smiled into the fabric of Levi's shirt; he loved the sound of Levi's laugh.

"Am I just a pillow to you?" Levi feigned hurt as he tilted Eren's head so they could gaze deeply into each other's eyes.

"Yes" Eren mocked Levi's emotionless tone, though both of them knew he wasn't serious. After a brief staring contest, Eren's face split in two as he laughed, Levi following suit. The couple quieted down after the moment passed, just enjoying the others presence. Turning his attention back to the TV, Eren melted back into Levi as his fingers once again started to aimlessly fiddle with his hair. "What are we watching?"

"Well this documentary on Nordic gods is about to end, was thinking of maybe a Disney movie or something." Levi reached for the remote flicking the channel to the list of movies.

"Sky High, the superhero movie." Eren demanded softly as the hand moved from his hair to gently massage the back of his neck down to his shoulders. Levi hummed in agreement as he searched for the movie. Eren curled up into Levi as the movie played, not really paying too much attention as his mind became more preoccupied with keeping its defenses strong than what was on the TV.

A feint knock resounded from the window causing Eren's ears to twitch in annoyance near the ending credits of the movie. He quickly glanced at Levi who apparently had not heard the noise or overlooked it, brushing it off as nothing. Sighing Eren wiggled free from the strong arms that held him close. Levi shot him a questioning look as his brow was furrowed in confusion.

"I just want to open the curtains now that the sun is gone and your view of the city lights is so nice it would be a waste not to open them." Eren smiled sweetly at his lover who just played it cool.

"Whatever you want." Levi turned his attention back to the TV as Eren headed towards the windows.

As he approached them, the familiar heavy feeling greeted him. He carefully pulled back one of the curtains so that Levi's view of the outside was still obscured. Instead of the highly sought after view of the city at night, all that could be seen was pitch black. No light could be seen through the swirling onyx mass of shadow that loomed outside the window as the shadow blocked all sight. A pair of glowing ice blue eyes bore straight into Eren's dark tropical green. If any normal human had opened the curtain to this scene they would have freaked or at least shown some emotion; Eren didn't even blink.

Raising a brow, the brunette tapped his food slightly impatient. A normal person would have just seen a mass of un-seeable shadow, however Eren could clearly see through it. A hand curled its middle three fingers toward its palm, leaving the thumb and pinky fingers spread straight out.

'Shaka?'

'…' The hand kept the sign however moved it near their ear.

'Ah phone' Eren quickly patted down his shorts taking a glance at Levi, relived to find that his attention was still towards the TV. Eren then remembered he left his bag with his phone in it in Levi's car on the way here. He pointed up towards the ceiling and flung open the curtain revealing the view of the city lights in all its glory. The swirling mass of shadow was gone as if it never existed in the first place. Eren proceeded to open all of the curtains so nothing was blocking the view then made his way over to the back of the couch. He bent over the back, turning Levi's face away from the TV and toward him as he captured his lips in a soft kiss. It lasted only a few seconds but that was all they needed to show great affection. Withdrawing just enough so that he could speak, Eren stared into mesmerizingly genital stormy grey.

"I left my bag in the car, I am going to fetch it, be right back." Eren started to withdraw more, only to be forced down as a hand threaded through his locks. Lips clashed conveying sweet desire and Eren could only melt into the kiss as warmth and security spread through his body.

"Be careful." Levi whispered to Eren's lips, giving them one last peck before Eren was free to go. Eren soaked up Levi's presence mentally preparing him for the onslaught of pressure as he hoped for his barriers to last for if he lost it here it would not be pretty; a massacre would be putting it lightly. Flashing a bright smile to cover up the turmoil that was going on inside, Eren strutted to the door a nice little swing in his hips where he knew his lovers eyes had gravitated to; he could still be a 'seductive little shit'. Slipping on his black boots, he snatched the spare key to Levi's Tesla and left the apartment, not without sending a sly wink to Levi as he closed the door.

Once outside his bright loving façade changed instantly to cold and calculating. He swiftly headed toward the fire escape to quickly get outside. His body was itching to be free more than it normally was. To let the darkness that filled his body overflow and take control, giving him a taste of nostalgia as he could only glimpse at freedom that was ruthlessly ripped away from him all those years ago. Waiting no time, he threw himself off the stairwell, into the bitter air of the night. Swirling tendrils of darkness flowed from within as he summoned the dark straps and gantlets that Armin had fashioned for him since his flight was stolen as well. Not even a second had passed in his freefall to the cold ground then he deployed the first hook of shadow, latching onto the side of the building as he propelled himself up into the darkness of night.

Eren landed without a sound onto the weatherworn roof off the building, where he was greeted by the other shadow with glowing ice blue eyes. Hidden beneath the protective mass of onyx, a petite woman waited impatiently for him, he arms folded harshly across her chest. Her golden blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun, leaving her bangs to fall to the left of her face.

"What is it Annie?" Eren spoke harshly; a dark undertone laced his voice as his glowing lime green eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure you will be able to keep under control here? There is still time to head back." Annie's cold voice chilled the air around them. Eren sighed and ran a dark hand through the flowing chocolate locks on his head.

"For the millionth time, I will be in more control with Levi than I would be with everyone. You know he stabilizes me, for fucks sake you all should know how he fills in the empty parts."

"We understand, however it is the winter solstice where your power is the strongest and most unstable." She stalked forward, icy blue studying him with a wary eye.

"You don't think I don't know what fucking day it is?" Anger flashed as Eren snapped, a hand wrapping tightly around Annie's neck. "Let me help get this through all your fucking bodies. You may share my powers, my abilities, but you do not control me nor will you have the power to. If I say that here is the safest place for me to be, then fucking here is!" Eren snarled in her face as his hand tightened, blocking all air access as his eyes stared hungrily at her neck. Eren squeezed harder then released his hand as Annie fell back coughing and struggling to get oxygen back into her depleted lungs.

"You call that under control?" She hissed after she gained the ability to breathe properly.

"Bullshit, you know that was nothing compared to what I could have done." Eren challenged, slightly smirking in amusement at her anger. "I am fine, yes, a bit moody but none the less better than before. Look, just go back to the others; I'm becoming fidgety from being gone from too long. Can't you feel the blood boiling, throbbing for release as it surges with power?"

"Fine whatever you say Eren, but you know we have not moved the last few weeks due to this night and we don't want everything fucked up because you decided that spending the night with that detective would be a smarter choice then with shared blood." Annie glared daggers at the green eyed shadow, but he felt no intimidation from her at all.

"I will be fine; you are letting Mikasa influence you too much." Annie shook her head in disagreement but watched as Eren started to retreat to the edge of the roof. "Anyways if I do lose control, at least our police threat will be taken care of." Eren laughed before gracefully walking off the edge only to land on the sidewalk far below in a matter of seconds, instantly reeling in his power to become normal Eren. He felt Annie's presence disappear in the night as he headed toward the underground parking lot where Levi's car would be.

* * *

><p>Eren felt immediate relief from the pressure of the darkness on his straining conscience as soon as Levi was back in his sights. He slipped his shoes off, lining them neatly by the others and dropped his bag in the foyer. Levi turned his head just in time for Eren to crash their lips together in a heated kiss. Caught off guard, Levi froze up before attacking with just as much passion. Teeth and tongue clashed in the battle as Eren sought to loss himself in Levi, to put off the ever present feeling of his conscience for everything Levi. Eren let out a low moan as his bottom lip was harshly bit, jarring his thoughts even more.<p>

Levi spurred on by Eren's noises let his hands travel down Eren's body to the hem of his shirt before it was slowly tugged upward. They halted their mouths battle to allow their shirts to be lost before once again taking up arms. Levi firmly groped his ass as he hoisted all of Eren's weight into his arms and thought the heated kisses somehow made it to the bed. Separating to fish out the lube and condoms from the side table, Eren striped completely as he waited Levi's return. Levi's breath hitched as he saw his vixen so overcome with desire for him as he spread himself wide.

Eren groaned out in pleasure as Levi's cool hands wandered his feverous skin, burning icy trails of lust into his skin as he craved more than just this skin on skin contact. He needed Levi to fill him up, to stop the feelings of complete emptiness that echoed inside him. Levi did not only fill him up physically, but mentally the raven supported the brunette much more than he thought as the only reason Eren had not gone on a murder spree was because he was there to stabilize him. Eren whined out to Levi for more, the sooner he was filled the more at ease he would be. Levi got the message as he claimed Eren's soft pink lips, moving in slow steady motions. He absorbed every delicious sinful sound Eren produced as he coated his fingers in lube and started to pump Eren's throbbing erection while pushing in two thickly coated fingers into his entrance. Eren threw his head back against the sheets at the double stimulation as a beautiful sound escaped his body. He could feel Levi smirk into his neck at the sounds as he proceeded to suck and bite at the ever constant field of blooming purple and red love bites and kisses that covered his neck and shoulders. The fingers coaxed his muscles to relax and soon he had three fingers steadily preparing him, but fingers were not enough to satisfy him.

"Levi" Eren whined as those fingers found his sweat spot and assaulted it, causing his body to tremble in bliss.

"Yes, my one and only vixen?" Levi's voice was low and smooth as he stopped all progress on prepping the vixen to cup his face gently. Soft affectionate steel blue gazed into heated exotic green.

"Complete me, become one with me." Eren whispered, his lips ghosting Levi's before they met in a slow kiss of passion. While their mouths were still preoccupied, Levi discreetly opened a condom and slipped it on with practiced ease, giving himself a few strokes to lube up. Without breaking their kiss, Levi lined the head at the pink puckered entrance and gently pushed in.

They both released pleasured sounds as Levi stopped after becoming fully embedded into his lover. Eren could hardly contain his emotions that threatened to overflow as he was finally filled by his rock, his support. As Levi started to slowly pound into him with strong calculated strikes, he gently caressed Eren's marked up skin, treating him with utmost care. Eren knew they were not just fucking or having sex for sex sake. No, this was the act of cherishing each other as they became one in body and mind; it was love making. His nerves were on fire tingling with the realization of unwavering affection, of love. Eren know he loved his partner and losing him would most likely throw off Eren's new acquainted balance of mental stability, but the couple had yet to state their feelings in words, preferring to show them in actions.

"Fuck Eren, you feel so good, sucking in my cock like that." Levi huskily breathed into the vixen's ear that started a chair reaction of sparks down his spine to the pool of coiling heat. Levi swiftly and slightly gently shoved Eren's tanned legs into his chest, the new angle allowing Levi to dive farther with every snap of his hips, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves every time. Eren cried a strangled mix between a wine and a moan at the new sensation of ecstasy. His head lolled to the side, his mouth parted wide as his expression was overcome by the blissful torcher. The wet sounds of skin slapping skin, the breathless moans and groans of pleaser and the wrecked cries of the vixen filled the room with the sexual soundtrack of their love making.

"Le…Levi… I'm… I'm so close!" Eren panted out after every thrust as his nerves bunched together, the tight ball of heat ready to release. Levi grunted in response, quickening the pace as he too was close. He leaned down capturing Eren's lips in a passionate kiss as he wrapped a hand around Eren's straining wet cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Eren's muffled moan was absorbed by Levi as he was pushed over the edge, succumbing to the euphoria of his orgasm, coating their stomach white. Levi followed shortly after as Eren's tight hot walls and sinful display of pleaser tipped him into the ecstasy of his orgasm.

They lazily moved their mouths in sloppy unison as they floated down from their highs, arms wrapped tightly around them as they avoided leaving each other's heat. Eren reluctantly parted from the kiss only to bring their sweaty foreheads together. They gazed softly into each other's lustful eyes as they retained some spirit from the high.

"If you think that is going to satisfy me, you're dead wrong. The night is still young and we have only just begun." Eren purred, rolling his hips in emphases on Levi's hardening cock, which was still sheathed with in him.

* * *

><p>Who do you think the remaining Titans are? I would love to hear your opinions!<p> 


	10. 10th Night

This is inspired by Joseph Gordon Levitt in Garters and Thigh Highs. He is basically what I imagine Eren to look similar to. I suggest looking up the picture in Google, he is walking sex.

Song was Birthday Sex by Jeremiah.

* * *

><p><strong>10th Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi stared at the screen in confusion, his brow furrowed as he typed furiously on the keys slamming his finger down harshly on the 'enter' key. The screen loaded quickly as the search results appeared in the police online data base. Scrolling down, carefully reading each article and case title, something on the third page caught his eye. Clicking the blue link, a new tab opened up to reveal the old case file that had been recently updated. The slightly yellowing handwritten page had been scanned onto the data base and Levi couldn't tell if the paper had faded or the scanner did a poor job, but the words were barely legible. The file was from seventeen years ago about underground problems in a district of Shinganshina. There were multiple complaints about rotten smelling pipes and unexplainable noises that resounded from underground. The police had checked the sewers and surrounding area but found no evidence to support any of the complaints nor were any homeless found that could have been making nose. They passed it off as rowdy kids and had the sewers undergo a cleaning but nothing more was done.<p>

Something about this particular event nagged Levi as something felt out of place, like there was key information left out or overlooked. The complaints had continued for months even after the cleaning and suddenly stopped just before the New Year. It was unusual no doubt about it, but it wasn't anything that was even relevant to The Titan case. However, the incidents happened around the time of the wide spread disappearance of orphaned and low income children, whose cases still remained open after all these years. He reread some of the details of the smell ranging from horrendous rotten meat to burning flesh to explosive shit on steroids. The flesh and rotten meat comments particularly bothered him. Could the smell have come from the kidnappers discarding the children in the sewers only to come back later when the pile of bodies were getting too big to then burn them? That was a probable possibility, but the theory was lacking evidence other than speculation of what could have happened almost two decades ago.

That was not the only thing that bothered him about this feeble case, it was the fact that it occurred in Shinganshina, and the town were The Titans first struck. Levi scrolled down the pages of yellow with their blurry black handwriting, silently trying to dive deeper into this insignificant case that had no link to The Titan case, or did it.

Levi's ears twitched as he faintly heard his door softly click shut, accompanied by the ever so light calculated steps heading his direction. Adrenaline coerced through his veins as he pretended to stay unaware of the ominous presence silently coming toward him. Without moving from his position on the black leather couch or looking at the intruder, Levi reached behind him deep into the cushions withdrawing the sleek black 22 glock and pointed it directly at the intruder as he cocked the barrel ready to fire at one wrong move, all under a second. A loud squeal of fight emitted from the intruder as they nearly dropped their bags onto the freshly cleaned hardwood. Panicked breaths filled the room as they attempted to calm down.

"FUCK! LEVI WHAT THE FUCK!" Eren yelled completely freaked out that his lover just pulled his gun on him. Levi still held the gun up, loaded and ready to shoot. That sinister feeling was still there, however it was considerably less.

"How did you get in?" Levi asked coldly, still focusing his eyes on the computer screen but his attention was drawn toward the frazzled vixen.

"What the actual fuck, Levi? You gave me a key like a week ago because we spend a lot of time here. And for fucks sake put the gun down or at least not pointed at me that shit is loaded and ready to kill me!" Eren exclaimed as Levi lowered the gun and returned it to safety mode. Eren breathed a deep sigh of relief. Levi did give Eren a key to his place and the object had slipped his mind after he let work dominate his thoughts. Levi miss took Eren for an intruder even though he was the one to give him a key to his place, he felt like such a dumbass. Still, why did he feel such a dark presence instead of Eren?

"Well don't creep up on me like that again, I seriously took you for an intruder." Levi focused everything back on the screen letting his mind get warped up in the vines of the case. His steel blue eyes raking the screen of the laptop as he searched for any more information that seemed out of place.

"Levi what are you doing?" Eren questioned but his tone was slightly whiny.

"Work, I've been looking over old case files and such from years ago to see if anything from back then has any connections to the Titans now." Levi explained as he clicked on a new case file that loaded into a new tab. Eren sighed loudly as he gently placed his hands on Levi's shoulders.

"Levi I understand work is important to you, but it is you day off. Turn the computer off, push away all cases for now, and enjoy a day of no work."

"I would but my gut is telling me there is something important here that I am overlooking and until I find it I will not be satisfied."

"Levi~" Eren whined.

"Eren" Levi sternly stated.

"Fine. You have ten minutes to satisfy your gut feeling or I will force you to stop, work done or not." Eren threatened with a large huff. Levi could hear Eren gather his dropped bags from the floor and head toward the kitchen.

Levi's eyes focused back to the new case file on his screen; another complaint in the same area in Shinganshina about power outages. Apparently for several months the power was constantly fluctuating.

The sound of the refrigerator door popping open sounded from behind as a few things were moved before the door lightly thudded shut.

Something had definitely gone on in that area seventeen years ago because the complaints had stopped and the power fine after the New Year, around the time the sewer pipes had stopped smelling.

Feet softly pattered along the wood and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

This case was connected to the other case, it was just too coincidental but how this fit into the more relevant case, Levi did not have a clue. Deciding to pursue this farther, he quickly searched in the police data base more on the Shinganshina incidents of seventeen years ago. Levi mumbled a small string of curses as big bold red letters along with the governments seal appeared. 'Classified Government Information, please contact the government for more information.' Why was this information classified? Levi had every right to look at those documents; documents that could help him solve the Titan case or at least get them more on the right path. He was ticked off, and this set off alarm bells in his mind. There was something more to these cases if the government had blocked them, something they didn't want people to see or know about.

Levi was so immersed in his work to notice the faint footsteps on the hardwood. Suddenly his laptop was all but yanked from his grasp and tossed to the side only to be replaced by a breath taking sight.

"What the…." Levi trailed off as he took a good long look at the Vixen sitting in his lap. Black sheer thigh highs covered those long beautiful legs with an intricate lace band at the top where the straps of the garter belt held them up. The black silk panties could slightly be seen covered up by a crisp white button down shirt that looked awfully familiar. The top few buttons were undone allowing the shirt to hang off one shoulder, tan skin with the blossoming field of love marks from a few days ago peaked through. His unruly mess of brown was tousled to the point that it was just down right sexy, add his glossy plump pink lips and large tropical orbs full of desire for only him, rocketed all his blood down south and his cock twitched in anticipation. The sight was so unexpected and completely welcomed as Levi slowly trailed his hands up the slides of the vixen's legs feeling the textured pattern of the thigh highs.

"Gorgeous" Levi breathed out as he gazed into the desire filled eyes of the vixen, leaning in so that their lips were mere millimeters apart. "So fucking gorgeous." Levi firmly grasped the back of the vixen's head, threading his fingers in the tousled locks as he forcefully pulled his down into a fierce battle of lips, tongue and teeth. The vixen deliciously moaned into the kiss as his bottom lip was bit harshly. Fingers carded through Levi's black locks as the vixen started to slowly grind their growing and still clothed erections together.

Levi was too focused on dominating the vixen's mouth and absorbing those sinful cries of pleasure that he took no notice of Eren's other hand. It was feverously typing on the keys of Levi's laptop as the black code of the police data base ran across the screen. Still giving into Levi, Eren inhumanly moved his fingers across the keys in a dance of skill as error messages started to pop up at an alarming rate, yet Eren's fingers never slowed. With a final flurry of fingers, the error messages disappeared as a small window with a load bar appeared reading 'Deleting Files'. Eren grounded his hips down more as he released a loud moan into Levi's mouth. The computer window flashed a 'delete files complete' and Eren exited all the tabs before shutting down the machine.

Levi pulled back to study the exquisite vixen as his chest rose and fell trying to gain control of his lungs. His blue and green pools dark with lust as he gazed at his lover like a large cat would its prey.

"Is this mine?" Levi asked his tone low and smooth as he slightly tugged on the hem of the shirt. The vixen nodded as he bit his bottom lip seductively and that made Levi's cock throb painfully in its clothed prison. Slipping his hands under the shirt, Levi felt the silky material of the thin black panties. "Is for me?" The vixen nodded again as the hands retreated back. "Let me see all of you."

Levi motioned for Eren to move. The Vixen gracefully crawled of Levi's lap and stood up for his lover to view the outfit. The shirt hung just below his crotch, tempting Levi's mind from its prize. Eren looked down right sexy and Levi could not wait to indulge.

"You like it?" The Vixen asked shyly, though they both knew he was far from shy. Levi leaned back into the couch cushions with a sly grin.

"No" Levi stated as Eren's face fell. "I fucking love it." Levi was nearly blinded by the bright face splitting smile the lit the room up. Eren strutted off toward the kitchen and Levi's eyes immediately gravitated toward the swinging hips whose ass was barely coved by the shirt. Eren disappeared below the counter and reappeared with a bottle of champagne and two long glasses. He opened the fridge pulling out a basket of raspberries and dropped a few into each glass before pouring the perfect amount of the bubbly alcohol. Taking his previous set on Levi's lap, Eren handed off a glass of the golden liquid.

"Wow going all out I see, what is the occasion?" Levi rubbed smooth circles on the vixen's hip with his free hand. Eren studied Levi's face with a mixture of bewilderment and horror.

"You're kidding right?" Eren was completely shocked, hoping Levi was joking.

"No, should I?" Eren's eyes widened as he looked slightly offended and sickened.

"What the actual fuck! And people though I was oblivious. Its December 25th, you know, Your fucking birthday!" Eren was too shocked to soften his tone. Levi furrowed his borrow confused. He had gotten so absorbed in his work that he forgot his own birthday, not that it usually was a big celebration, but this year he had planned to spend it with Eren and wow had he fucked up.

"Oh my gods, I'm such an idiot." Levi groaned as his free hand moved to pinch the bridge of his nose. He still could not get over the fact that he forgot about his own birthday. Eren had to set his glass down as he doubled over as fits of angelic laughter filled the room.

"You are!" Eren howled as his laughter echoed. After calming down, Eren wiped a stray tear away from his eyes as he playfully grinned at his dumb lover. "Such a fucking idiot, but your my idiot."

"Yeah, I am." Levi's face softened as he affectionately gazed at his lover. "Cheers?" He raised his glass up slightly as Eren retrieved his.

"Happy birthday Levi." Eren whispered as he clinked their glasses together. They both sipped the golden fizzy liquid relishing in the rich tastes of ginger, raspberry and almond. Setting their glasses down, Levi swept Eren up in a soft kiss. After a few seconds Levi reluctantly broke the kiss, the taste of champagne still on his tongue, as he rested their foreheads together.

"Thank you." Levi lightly pecked Eren's lips again. The vixen got off his lap and seductively ran his fingers through his tousled hair as his heated gaze fell on Levi.

"We are going to play a little game, if you follow the rules, you will get a prize." Eren purred. Levi licked his lips instinctively, curious about Eren's game but had a basic idea of what the prize was.

"Alright, I will play your little game." Levi answered smoothly as it sent shivers down Eren's spine.

"I know you like to be in control but rule one: no touching unless I say so. Rule two: no speaking until I tell you to. If you follow those rules, you get the prize." Levi nodded as Eren motioned for Levi to sit in the armless chair. Levi moved, his steel blue eyes never leaving the vixen. Once the vixen saw that Levi was in the chair, he grabbed his phone plugging it into the speaker system and scrolled through it until he found what he was looking for. The room was filled with the notes of a xylophone as the vixen swayed his hips in time to the beat, running both his hands through his hair. He slowly started to advance toward Levi who was now sporting a cocky gin as a he realized what was about to go down.

As the vixen passed Levi, his hand gently caressed his shoulder before he was behind him. Hands causally rubbed down his clothed muscular chest as the words started and then followed back up. The vixen walked back into Levi's view, his hips never stopped its seductive swing, as he ran a hand down his chest rolling his body in one fluid motion as he did so. He tip toed his way before Levi and faced away from him as he trailed his hands down his sides sinking down into a low squat the popped his ass out on full display. Levi sucked in air harshly as the perfectly round ass was showed to him, his cock roared to life as he noticed Eren was wearing a thong. The vixen had his hands on his knees as he bent then at different angles so his ass cheeks bounced and popped like an exotic dancers would. The vixen was definitely going to be remembered as an exotic dancer alright, especially after tonight.

The chorus of the song started when Eren lolled his head back, fiery teal flashed as he twisted his body around placing his left leg over Levi's right. He rolled his hips on Levi's leg, showing just how hard he was as Levi had to resist his instinct to place his hands on those seductive hips. The vixen rolled his hips once more before he brought his other leg over so that he was full on sitting in Levi's lap. At 'birthday sex' Eren ground his hips down in circulating motions and hooked his arms around Levi's neck. Levi clenched his jaw to keep from touching Eren or speaking out, but a growling hiss still escaped his jaw. Eren was moving his lower body in ways Levi never knew existed and he didn't want it to stop. His cock throbbed in his pants whenever the vixen's ground into his.

When the chorus ended the vixen rolled back and hooked his legs around Levi's mid-section as his tantalizing hips flowed and danced to the beat. The shirt had rolled up giving Levi the perfect view of the vixen's own erection that was barely kept at bay in those beautiful black silk panties that were now sporting a large wet spot. Levi was becoming hyper aware of every roll, thrust, jut and grind of the Vixen's hips as he was forbidden to touch him. The vixen rolled back up continuing his exotic dance as his lips ghosted dangerously close to his own. Moving in a fluid motion the vixen rolled off Levi's lap turning around in front of Levi and popped his ass on Levi's cock grinding back to the beat. Levi growled low and primal, leaning his head back but his stormy grey never left the exotic vixen. He had a raging hard bonner and every tantalizing move of those sinful hips only added oil to the fire.

Slightly walking forward and swinging around the vixen sunk down to the ground with the look of ultimate pleaser as his hand ran all over his chest, sides, and through his hair. It was torturous for Levi to sit there and watch his vixen sinfully dance for him without being able to touch. The vixen strutted to him rolling down till his head was nuzzling the large painful bulge in Levi's pants. Licking his lips dangerously, the vixen locked eyes with his lover before he mouthed the bulge earning a long hiss. Levi's face was scrunched up in painful pleasure as his jaw was clenched extremely tight in an attempt to follow the rules.

The vixen continued to roll his body in fluid motions as he yanked Levi's pants down freeing the beast from its clothed prison. Levi could not control the groan that escaped his lips as a skillful tongue danced around the shaft. The music came to an end as the vixen took the tip of the head into his warm wet mouth, his tongue teasing the sensitive nerves under the head. Levi's hands were balled into tight fists, the knuckles completely white as he restrained himself from touching the vixen. Pleased with Levi's restraint, the vixen tapped Levi's fist and lead it to his hair, signaling he could touch now. Immediately Levi grasped the chocolate locks firmly and groaned low as the vixen slowly took him in.

Setting a teasingly slow pace, the vixen bobbed his head along the shaft, swiveling his head as his tongue pressed along the underside. Eren's own erection throbbed between his thighs, so as he pleased his lover with his mouth he brought one of his hands down into the silk panties and freed his aching cock. Levi noticed Eren start to please himself and forced the vixen down onto his cock and started to trust his hips into the heat of the vixen's mouth. The vixen moaned deliciously around the cock being forced down his throat and he loved it. Levi started to shake as the heat coiled deep in his abdomen wound tighter, preparing to discharge, however he wanted this to last longer. Yanking the vixen off his cock before he came, Levi watched with shaky breaths as the vixen slowly came undone by his own hand.

"Levi good job… now come get your prize." Eren whined with so much need it was almost unbearable to refuse his demands. "I need you. I need you to fuck me so hard. Ahhh Levi!"

With that Eren was swept into Levi's arms, his legs wrapping around Levi's strong waist, lips locked in a heated battle as Levi carried him into the bedroom. Levi dumped Eren on the bed to retrieve the lube and condoms as he striped. Eren fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he had a hard time concentrating on anything but the desire to be fucked by Levi. Levi pushed the vixen down and took over his duties of removing the clothing blocking the skin to skin contact they sought. Trailing hard kisses that were sure to bruise beautifully down the tanned chest, Levi accomplished removing the shirt as he headed toward the silk panties. Caressing the long divine legs, Levi carefully unclipped the garters and removed them and the panties, leaving the vixen in nothing but the black sheer lace thigh highs.

"These" Levi hooked a finger under the band and let it snap back into place. "Are going to stay on, you look absolutely magnificent in them." To emphasize his point, Levi tailed kisses down one leg from the ankle to his crotch but avoided the throbbing cock.

"Levi inside! I need you inside." Eren cried as he attempted to thrust his problem into Levi, hoping he would take the hint and fuck him already.

"In due time, my exotic vixen. My beautiful vixen, you had your fun now it's my turn." Levi chuckled darkly as he ghosted his hand down the vixen's toned chest. Eren whined in protest but that quickly turned into a low moan as Levi bit down harshly on his collar bone. His hands trailed lightly along the tanned legs enjoying the feeling of the thigh highs. Levi was never one for unusual dress but Eren looked down right illegal in these and he never wanted them off.

Levi marked up his lover, freshening up the flower field and then some all the while listening to the vixen beg to be fucked. Deciding he couldn't handle anymore of Eren's protesting, he popped open the cap and coated his fingers thick with lube. He could hear the relief in the vixen's tone of moan as he inserted the first finger. The vixen loosened up quickly and soon he had two fingers scissoring the muscle. Two turned to three as he started to curl and drag his fingers down the walls running over the sweet spot where the vixen practically melted into a pile of sinful sounds.

"Levi, get in me and fuck me already!" Eren cried as Levi rolled a condom on giving himself a few lubed up strokes.

"My gorgeous vixen" Levi whispered huskily and captured the vixen's plump pink lips as he pressed deeply into him. They groaned into each other as heat spread through them. Levi pulled almost all out leaving just the tip inside before he rammed back inside. "Fuck, you are always so fucking tight."

"No…You are just so….BIGAHHH" Eren panted as Levi thrust sharply on his sweet bundle of nerves, sending him to cloud nine. Eren yanked Levi down into a passionate kiss. Their mouths moved on instinct as their bodies pounded into one, sexual euphoria pumping through their veins. Levi set a slow pace at first, dragging his cock along until he was almost completely out then thrust back in precisely. Sinful sounds of their union filled the room as the wet sounds from where they connected as one reminded them that they were one right now.

They soaked in each other's presence as their hearts swelled with the unspoken emotion of love. Did Levi love the vixen? Without a doubt. Did he think Eren replicated his feelings? Of course he did. So why had they not spoken the L word yet? They both thought it was still too early in the relationship to be saying it as they had only been dating for about two months. Still the two would dance around the word until either one of them slipped up or manned up enough to say it.

Eren threw his head back silently screaming in pleasure against the soft sheets of the bed, arching into Levi as he pounded relentlessly on that sweet spot of euphoria. Levi's thrusts had speed up to the point there they were recklessly slamming into each other in pleasure, names rolling of tongues like rain a roof. Eren was so close to his release his heat wound tightly ready to spring forth and Levi wasn't far behind as he was about to burst at any moment. The Vixen's cock leaked precum freely onto his stomach as blissful white took over his sight as his orgasm ripped through him as he chanted Levi's name. Levi pounded a few more times into the vixen's tight heat as he moaned Eren's name as ecstasy coursed through him as he came extremely hard in the vixen. They lazily kissed as they slowly floated down from the high, lips moving on their own.

Unsheathing himself from the wrecked vixen, Levi stumbled to the bathroom cleaning himself off and disposed of the condom. He came back and cleaned off Eren whose eyes where glazed over in the remaining after glow, his cheeks where rosy and his swollen pink lips looked so fucking tempting. Levi couldn't resist claiming them once again in a slow kiss of innocent passion, as they had used up most of their lust only a few minutes prior. Eren carded his fingers through Levi's silky black hair as he pulled back. Tropical green overflowed with affection as steel blue poured right back.

"I love you." Eren whispered so softly that it was probably meant to stay inside his mind but slipped out. If Levi wasn't so close he would have missed it.

"I know, I love you too." Levi whispered back in the same manner as if any louder would ruin the meaning. Caressing Eren's face so tenderly with so much gentle passion, tears welled up in those breath taking island eyes as Eren broke down in happiness.

"I love you so much." Eren sobbed; once the flood gates had opened there was no way to stop them. Levi felt like shedding tears of joy as well, but refused to when Eren needed more comfort. Levi softly kissed each tear away from Eren's face until he was forced into a passionate kiss full of love. Love was now a world they could use and Levi's heart was now a fluttering mess.


	11. 10th and a half Night

Early mini update. I hope you enjoyed last chapter and I just want to thank everyone again for the love.

I was asked an extremely good question that brought to light a gaping large plot hole in this story, which I had yet to address so far. This mini chapter is to help fix this as best I can without changing my story. I would have included this with the next chapter however it doesn't fit in at all with the next few chapters, so it is graced with its own.

Enjoy this mini chapter with some more friendly interactions about their love lives.

* * *

><p><strong>10 ½ Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Levi~" Hanji whined dragging out the ending syllables as she laid her head on her arms sprawled across the table. Erwin chuckled as he sipped his piping hot cup of coffee.<p>

"What" Levi snapped at Hanji as he tried to not pour his own cup of black coffee on her annoying head. The three were taking a small break from work in one of the many briefing rooms for the Trost police station.

"I missed you!" Hanji sung as she turned her head to face Levi to which he responded with an exasperated sigh and eye roll.

"Wonderful…" Levi muttered.

"No I really have! Over the holidays you spent all your time with Eren and none with us!" She cried. "Speaking of the cutie with the bootie, how are you two doing?" Her personality did a 180 as she leaned in her head propped up on her elbows.

"Cutie with a bootie? Really Hanji?" Levi shot her an agitated glare; she just smiled slyly right back.

"Things are good. Things are really good. No, they are great." Levi set down his cup, looking slightly troubled.

"If things are going so well why do you look like your pet cat's life is on the line?" Erwin asked.

"I love him." Levi almost whispered. Hanji and Erwin exchanged worried glances.

"This is a first. We have never heard you ever say that about anyone, not ever someone you dated for a considerable amount of time and Eren has only been a few months." Erwin spoke.

"Are you positive its love? It could just be some strong infatuation. We know there is passion and chemistry between the two of you, but is it love? I know you deeply care for him and him likewise but I just can't help but question. This is so un-Levi like we just want to make sure you haven't lost your mind." Hinji added.

"I see where you guys are coming from, and trust me I'm just as freaked out as you are about how un-Levi this is, but I know its love." Levi brought a knee up to his chest and hugged it. "It is strange. I lost all hope that anyone would be able to deal with me, not only my busy work life, but my unusual social life and strong sex life. After countless failures and broken relationships left me with no other option then to think I was doomed to be single. But Eren, he changed that. He just sauntered into my life, pitched a tent and built a permanent residence. He smashed the wall of defenses that I had built up over the years and was able to get straight to my core easily. It is like he understands me, how I tick internally and function daily. Not only does he have a body gifted from the gods, his personality is unique yet suits him as he is strong willed and gentle, able to push my boundaries without breaking them. He does so many subtle things that slowly have worked into my life over the course of the months I have known him and it is weird thinking about those things not being there anymore. He is raw overflowing with passion and determination, at the same time he is refined with knowledge far beyond his years. There is just something so special about him, I can't put my finger on it, but I have never met anyone quite like him. I feel it in my being every time he is with me, that he belongs right there and nowhere else, it's frightening. It really is. Thinking about it I would rather take a bullet then mull over these shitty fuzzy, fluttery, warm, and electric feelings that manifest when anything Eren related pops up. Then again I would gladly take a bullet for him any day." Levi trailed off looking more confused than when he started his ramble. Hanji was sporting a face splitting grin, yet Erwin still remained unfazed.

"Levi, I have never seen you so torn up about someone, let alone spill your feelings to us in this manner. Eren really has your brain and emotions in a blender? I personally had always wished for someone to break your shell and expose the true Levi that was hidden. You deserve to be happy like the rest of us. Yes our lives are a little more hectic, time consuming, and dangerous than others, but there are still people out there that can and will be able to deal with the sacrifices and choices we make. You just never found one, until now. Anyone can see how positive Eren's presence in your life has been, non-more so than us, or the probes. If you feel this strongly, let me ask you a question I thought I would never have a chance to ask you. Do you see a future with Eren?" Erwin had set his cup down in order to study Levi in detail, crossing his arms over his broad chest, his deep blue eyes taking note of every insignificant move Levi made.

"Fucking funny, how I thought along the same lines of you. I still have a hard time with the fact that Eren is mine and how he can put up with my shit." Levi shook his head furrowing his brow in thought. "I look down the line and see me living a relatively comfortable yet interesting life, with Eren. I see us going on small dates sharing innocent moments and us celebrating big occasions with friends and family. I envision taking time off to travel the world with him, taking him to my home country in France and learning more about our past. I see us happy, not ignorant but unaffected by the world. Honestly, when I try to envision a future without Eren, I fucking can't. All I see is darkness, unborable pain, and agonizing loneliness. I have never thought I needed someone as much as I need Eren, and I might as well be thrown to the hounds of hell if I lose him." Levi's face had softened up when he spoke fondly of his lover.

"I am sorry to inform you Mr. Ackerman, but you seem to have come down with a severe case of love. I think the infection was spread to you by a Eren, does that name seem familiar to you?" Hanji pretended to get all professional, pushing her glasses up more on the bridge of her nose and holding a clipboard in her hand.

"Fuck you four-eyes!" Levi cursed chucking a pen at her as Erwin stifled his bubbling laughter. "Enough about my love life, I think Erwin has some explaining to do."

"Oh does he now?" Hanji faced the Nordic giant, waiting for him to spill. Erwin looked quite shocked being forced into the limelight so suddenly.

"He does. A little shitty bird told me you have been getting quite familiar with a certain genius blond." There was a hint of teasing in Levi's flat voice.

"She told you?" Erwin paled.

"No, the stars spelt it out in the sky. Of course she fucking did, we still talk." Levi retorted, grasping his coffee cup in his unique fashion.

"There is no hiding now! Details! Details!" Hanji grinned madly as Erwin prepared to get hit by hurricane Hanji.

"Right, there is nothing wrong with keeping in touch with an Ex then setting them up with your friend." Erwin's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"You are right, there is nothing wrong with it, because you are definitely into her and in more than one way from some of the texts I have received." Levi smirked throwing back the comment with twice as much power. Erwin was horrified as Hanji practically jumped him demanding to know the full story in explicit detail.


	12. 11th Night

I love this chapter because we finally get a window into the life of The Titans! I fucking love them, like mahh! *rolls on floor fanboying* I know half of this will not make any sense right now, but in time everything will, just be patent.

I know this is slightly unrelated but the guest/reader who asked if the 'Tea' talk in chapter 5 was related to a tumblr post, the answer is no? I don't know how to use tumblr (even though I have had one for like four years…) so I had no idea there was a 'tea' post similar to what I wrote. They could be related in a sense that someone saw it here and then made a post about it but in all honesty I just made it up. So it could just be a coincidence that it is similar or not at all. I have no idea. But now I am curious to see that post, so if anyone knows the 'tea' tumblr post, I would love a link.

Anyway back to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>11Th Night<strong>

* * *

><p>A long sigh was released from her lips as she entered the cold silver elevator, pressing the top floor. Work was long, not only did she have to worry about the case of the latest trial, Jean Kirstein was an annoying splinter in her hand that would not be removed no matter how many times she pulled on it. She buried her face in the warmth of the slowly fading red scarf she received all those years ago. She softly smiled at the memory of the strong willed green eyed child that had torn away the thick metal door that had kept her and so many like her imprisoned. How he asked if she was ok and when he noticed her shaking in fright, wrapped a warm red scarf around her neck to keep her safe. The elevator dinged and opened to the top floor of the east river side down town apartments she and her family had moved into. Her red heals clacked on the polished stone of the hallway before she was greeted by the large oak door of their penthouse. Shoving her key in its place, she opened the door ready to mingle with the familiar chaos that was their family of misfits.<p>

She closed the door as the soft chatter and relaxing chillstep music flowed out from the large kitchen. She made her way to the updated white and black updated kitchen with red accents. Leaning on the counter was the giant teddy bear known as Bertholdt. His short black hair was slightly sticking to his face as he chatted away to the short blond, Annie, who was sitting on one of the bar stools. Her golden blond hair was pulled into a tight bun and her bangs fell to the left of her faced. Most of the stress from the day was washed away as soon as Annie's light blue eyes met Mikasa's taupe ones.

"Welcome home, Mikasa." Bertholdt smiled softly at her, his olive green eyes lighting up slightly. Mikasa gave a curt nod and relaxed into the warm embrace of Annie, pulling back to give a light peck on the lips.

"Glad you are back, how was work?" Annie asked her usual icy blue gaze warmer as she looked at her longtime lover, holding her close.

"Good to be back. Work was a bitch; the trial is going as well as can be expected with the shit evidence against the defendant. Other than that the coffee bitch Jean keeps following me around like a love stuck puppy and everyone else is either idiots or has some social issue." Mikasa sighed taking a seat next to Annie as Bertholdt passed her a cup of dark coffee.

"I could kill him, and then he won't be a problem anymore." Annie stated harshly, that brought a small smile to Mikasa's lips.

"I appreciate the offer but as I have said before, nothing good would come from killing those Eren says not to kill and we don't need innocent lives lost. Also we don't need to give the police any more reasons to find us." Mikasa took a sip of her coffee as Annie showered signs of disappointment.

"FUCK! Oh no you are going to fucking fit!" A somewhat deep voice yelled in frustration from the living room.

"What is Armin so worked up on?" Mikasa asked turning to her companions. Annie sighed as Bertoldt looked nervous.

"Well he has been working on a new gear system that will let us launch our shadows from our hips instead of where are hands are. He says it is more convenient and will allow us more maneuverability." Bertoldt spoke up as he checked the timer on the oven. The small blond was absolutely infatuated by his gear system he made so that the nightmares could fly and so that Eren could at least taste a small bit of his freedom as payback for giving us ours.

"Where are Reiner and Eren?" Mikasa questioned for it was unusual for Reiner to not be near his boyfriend Bertholdt. Eren on the other hand was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, like he had a severe problem staying in one place too long but was right next to you when you least expected it.

"Reiner is picking up some ingredients for later and last I saw of Eren was about thirty minutes ago upstairs but he could be anywhere by now." Bertholdt chuckled as he started to pull out the ingredients for one of his well-known salads.

"I'm guessing dinner is almost ready, so I am going to change into something more comfortable." Mikasa left and headed toward the staircase that led to the three master suites on the second floor of their grand penthouse. How they six of them could afford a place like this when only one person worked a real job was easy, Eren. Eren had money, more money than they would ever need but where he got the money was unknown and they never questioned it. With the money he had, Mikasa and Armin had been given the opportunity to go to school and pursue degrees in fields that would greatly benefit the group, as well as be able to live normal lives after they had completed their mission. Mikasa got her law degree while Armin had got an Engineering degree. The others did not need to go to school as they had Eren's powers to master.

As Mikasa strode passed the disaster that was the living room, or the better word would be Armin's work space, Armin released another string of curses as the contraption he was working on refused to cooperate. Armin had his shoulder length golden blond hair pulled back into a low pony tail as clockwork wielding googles covered his deep ocean blue eyes. Surrounding him haphazardly thrown in piles were bronze and black gears of all sizes, strips of blackened leather, belts, buckles, and papers covered in blue and red scribbles and designs. He was fiddling with a gantlet attempting to recreate the same mechanism in a small cylindrical pouch that would be located in the lower back.

Shaking her head, Mikasa ignored the crazed blond and climbed the metal staircase. As she walked down the long hall to her and Annie's shared room, she noticed Eren's door was open just a jar letting her see a sliver of Eren inside. He must have just finished a shower because a fluffy dark green towel hung low on his hips and small droplets of water cascaded down his toned muscles from his damp chocolate mop of hair. He was admiring the plethora of hickies that adorned his upper body in a mirror that hung on the wall. Mikasa was about to leave until she saw the look of raw pride and adoration as he traced the outline of a particularly large bite on his shoulder.

"Eren" Mikasa sternly called as she entered his room. He turned to her just as she chucked a towel straight into his face. "Dry your hair at least." He mischievously smiled then shook his head like a dog, flinging water everywhere. "Stop!" Mikasa laughed as Eren got her slightly wet.

"How was work?" Eren grinned at his antics walking over to his closet to get some clean clothes.

"Tiring. Your midget is going crazy about The Titan case, but in general he has calmed down recently. What did you do to him?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of Eren's large bed. Eren dropped the towel as he searched for a clean pair of briefs. They had grown up together and were family; nudity was not a big deal after almost two decades.

"Really? Not much gave him a lap dance and fucked. I also might have-"

"Eren!" Mikasa cut him off as she spotted the large bruising bite mark on his left ass cheek. Eren turned, slightly puzzled why she had called out to him.

"What? A lap dance is nothing; you have given and received several from Annie." Eren countered defensively as Mikasa shook the wonderful images of her lover in silk and lace lingerie, seductively dancing for her.

"No, I could care less what you guys do as long as you are happy and he doesn't stop us from achiving your goal."

"Then what is the prob-" Mikasa had gotten up and walked behind Eren, smacking the bite mark as he yelped in surprise.

"The midget left a nice brand." She smiled innocently as Eren bent back to look at the slightly sore area of flesh; whistling low at the obviously possessive teeth imprint. Everyone in the family knew Eren liked odaxelagnia, just as everyone knew everyone else's kinks and fetishes.

"Fuck, he got me good." Mikasa hummed in agreement as Eren slipped on a fresh pair of white briefs.

"What were you saying before?"

"Huh?" Eren furrowed his brow in confusion then relaxed it as he understood her question. "Oh well I might be a little too involved with him." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What do you mean? Eren, what did you do? Please don't tell me you told him!" Mikasa was starting to slightly panic raising her voice.

"No calm down." He pushed her roughly onto the edge of the bed and flopped down next to her. "Even after all those centuries of watching…" Eren stared down at his hands in rejection like they were wrong. "Even after I was given this body, given a second chance… I still don't understand human emotion the way I should. Yes, I have learned and with this body I have gained knowledge far beyond what I had gathered before. Yet there has always been something missing. Even before I felt a small hole that could never be filled, that's why I started to study humans. I let my guard down and…" Eren stopped, his fists clenched tightly so the knuckles were white, his tropical-green eyes glowed a dangerous lime green, and etched into his face was rage and hatred. Talking a few moments to calm his blood down, Eren breathed deeply in and out.

"I have always felt empty, Mikasa. No matter how hard I tried to fill the hole, through means of human friendship, kinship, and beyond I always felt empty. I thought that it was from the absence of my true essence, however… I was partly right. I am a hollow shell void of what is rightfully mine, yet the hole in which had always been empty has been not so empty as of late. When I said that Levi completes me, I truly mean it. When I'm around him I am calm, the constant pressure from my remaining unbalanced power is lessened greatly. I know you and the others will argue against this but I feel so alone and out of place here. This is not my realm, this is not my home, and this is not where I belong. Yet Levi makes me feel like I am not alone, that I have a place in this world, even if it's just by his side. I am not empty with him around. He makes me feel all these things… these emotions that I have learned but never experienced. And by the sun and moon, I love him." Eren buried his head in his hands, the words mumbled but still audible.

"Fuck, I love him so much. I really need him, it is becoming essential now and I am afraid I will completely be overrun if I lose him. He is just…." Eren grasped for words but nothing came out. Mikasa placed a comforting hand on his bare back, slowly running her fingers down the black wing. The tattoo was so detailed and realistic, it made sense that it was not human made. She wondered if she would ever see the full wing unfurled and free from all restraints. She desired to fly, to feel the same thrills as the rest of them but for the price they had paid, Mikasa could not bear to stain Eren even more then he was.

"There is so much he doesn't know. Almost everything he knows about me is a lie. I can't lose him and I can't have him know the truth yet. I always know what to do. I have everything planned out: who I need dead, who I need punished, who has the information I need, and where and when to strike. But when it comes to Levi, all I know is how to keep things from him. A relationship built on lies will fail and I can't lose him."

"Eren, if you think he will understand, then tell him. I know it's not ideal but if he is half as important as you say he is then he should understand." Mikasa spoke softly. Eren contemplated what she said for a few moments.

"You are right, but not yet." Eren stood up, his face set on some goal unknown to her. "Thanks Mikasa. Go get changed into something comfortable, those work clothes look stuffy." He pointed to her dark grey suit pants and jacket. "Gather everyone while you are at dinner. I have some business to take care of, I won't be too long. I want everyone to be ready when I get back." Eren became enveloped in his jet black shadows, vanishing from the room before Mikasa could blink.

"Fine then." Mikasa sighed as she headed back to her room to change.

Eren's word was law when it came down to things. If he said kill this man, the man was killed no questions asked. If he said slaughter a building full of people, they would carry out his orders with no resistance. If he said to never bring up a topic, the topic vanished from existence. To others it may seem like Eren was some heartless psychopath that had a mini army at his disposal that he brainwashed into following his every command. But that was far from the truth. Eren had saved them from fates worse than death and they all owe him their lives because of it. Nothing they could ever do would repay him for taking them in and giving them the best chance at life as possible and because of that they will do whatever he says without doubt.

Changed into a plain red shirt and black yoga pants, Mikasa descended the stairs just as Armin began to yell for Eren.

"Mikasa where is Eren? I need him to try this out!" The smaller male shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls as he held the strange belted contraption.

"He is out on urgent business and he did not inform me when he will return." Mikasa stated as the blond scowled.

"No, I need this tested now, the sooner he tests it the sooner I can fix what it wrong." Armin stated, stamping his foot in frustration.

"Just wait until he comes back, okay?"

"Fine" Armin grumbled as he plopped down on the floor and started to fiddle around with some parts.

"Well looks like he will miss this." Reiner had just walked in. The broad blond held up a gallon tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Reiner that isn't the only thing you bought?" Bertholdt groaned from the kitchen where he had two large pans full of freshly cooked salmon in each mitted hand. His lover flashed a wide grin.

"Nah I got the other stuff right here." He held up the other grocery bag stuffed with vegetables.

"Thanks" Bertholdt muttered after he set down the pans and pulled in Reiner for a chastise kiss.

"Smells good, I am guessing we can eat without Eren." Reiner grabbed a plate and served himself a decent helping of salad and fish as Bertholdt put away the new groceries. The rest of them helped themselves to the dinner, eating at the large oak dining table they had. Mikasa dragged Armin from his work and forced a plate in his hands before she served herself.

"So, what did you and Eren talk about?" Annie asked in a board tone but she was actually interested. Mikasa wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking to the whole table.

"Well, he almost broke down." Mikasa was calm but the whole table turned their attention to her, surprise mirrored on most of their faces. "He is into the midget way more than he should."

"The cop?" Reiner asked through a mouth full of salad.

"Who else is he fucking?" Annie threw at the broad blond who only shrugged his shoulders.

"He rambled for a while about how he is more complete and calm. That he isn't as empty or alone as he feels." Mikasa began to eat again.

"That is true. Lately it has been much easier to control our darkness and he is in a better mindset overall." Bertholdt added, leaning back in his chair.

"I guess shorty is better than just a constant fuck." Reiner received a hard jab to his ribs from his lover and several harsh glares from the others.

"So is he going to be informed about us?" Bertholdt questioned Mikasa, his voice slightly wavering with uncertainty.

"I suggested it after he clearly stated he will completely be embraced by the darkness if he doesn't. In theory it is a wise choice since all of you nightmares have someone to use as your support to lean on when things become overwhelming. Eren has never had anyone remotely close and he is the most unstable. Even us, the closest thing to family as he will have, cannot support him the way he needs to be. If the midget fills that position it is best he finds out sooner than later or else things could turn for the worse." The table grew silent soaking in Mikasa's words. It would be hard to welcome in an outsider, someone who would never truly understand just how much sacrifice and pain the misfit family had gone through. All though, it would be even harder for him to understand the whole situation, let alone accept it.

"It is just unfortunate that he has to be a cop." Bertholdt finally ended the silence.

"He is the lead detective for our case." Annie added.

"Even better!" Reiner mumbled sarcastically. "On topic of the case," He spoke louder. "Why the fuck are we known as 'The Titans'? I admit, giants that ruled and or formed the world in Norse mythology is cool and all but that isn't even in the same ball park as what we really are."

"For the last time Reiner, they needed a name for us and we just so happened to be given 'The Titans'. It's not like they know we have a name already given to us or actually identify by said experiment name. Would you rather be called 'The Unknown' or something like that?" Annie cocked a brow tempting him to fight her.

"It doesn't matter what the public calls us." Eren's dark voice cut through the conversation, the room dropping several degrees. The table watched in silence as Eren drew closer, his lime green slits shining through his onyx cloud of smoke that billowed around him. "We got two runners; James Stewart and Eva Pold. James is fleeing to Maria with his sister tomorrow on the nine o'clock train. Reiner, Bertholdt I want you on them, they are located in eastern residential. Eva is trying to fly out of the country under the fake identification of Emily Brooks with her family of four. Annie you are coming with me to Lower Weston. We strike in four." The group nodded in confirmation.


End file.
